


Тамплиер

by KotePushin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crusades, F/M, Historical Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: История одного тамплиера, как и почему он стал рыцарем ордена Храма. С чем столкнется на нелегком пути храмовника? Крестовый поход, нелегкие испытания, потеря близких друзей, обретение врагов. Поступать ли по долгу или совести...? И к чему это все приведет.





	1. Предисловие

Порой, когда все затихали, укладываясь спать, оставляя лишь небольшие костры, чтобы не замерзнуть ночью, он все еще продолжал сидеть у слегка тлеющих угольков. Они то разгорались, то опять начинали затухать и пламя еле теплилось в их «душе». Но вот стоило подбросить еще несколько сухих веток и огонь, будто сам поднимался из адской бездны, приглашенный таким угощением, и уже наравне участвовал в небольшом пире, жадно пожирая преподнесенное ему «кушанье».  
Мужчина, лицо которого избороздили несколько шрамов, с темными проницательными блестящими глазами и сильно загорелым лицом, то и дело подбрасывал ветки в затухающее пламя, заставляя его снова и снова разгораться. Но как только огонь поедал первую порцию, человек оставлял его и словно забавляясь дожидался того момента, пока угли снова почти не погаснут, чтобы вновь бросить очередную порцию.  
Его губы, слегка запекшиеся и местами потрескавшиеся от палящего дневного солнца, расплывались в улыбке, глядя на яркое пламя и вспыхивающие искры. Казалось, он мог сидеть так довольно долго, вспоминая о чем-то своем. О далеком прошлом, о своей жизни, о потерях, о жестоких боях и о том, как он стал рыцарем ордена Храма…


	2. Глава 1. Сэр Доминик де Креси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Deus Vult - Так хочет Бог.  
> ** 29 марта 1139 года папа Иннокентий II издал буллу, названную им Omne Datum Optimum - (лат. «Всякий дар совершенный» - в названии взята цитата из Библии, из Нового Завета: Послание Иакова, 1:17 (синод. перевод): "Всякий дар совершенный нисходит свыше от Отца светов, у которого нет изменения и ни тени перемены.")  
> *** Клятва рыцарей ордена Храма.

Холодный ветер пронзал насквозь тонкую светлую тунику молодого послушника, выполненную из грубой ткани и подпоясанную лишь широким кожаным ремнем, на которых крепились простые ножны для меча и кинжала.  
— Эй, де Креси! Пошевеливайся, нас ждут на заутрене! — послышался низкий громкий голос одного из рыцарей оредна Храма.  
Успев затянуть на себе пояс, молодой послушник, к которому была обращена фраза, тут же бросился во внутренний двор прецептории храмовников. Его звали Доминик, что означало — обещанный богу.

Этот, обещанный богу, юноша уже успел поучаствовать в нескольких местных сражениях и выделиться своими качествами, которые были особо ценными среди доблестных воинов ордена Храма. Он был силен, ловок, а также храбр и не раз спасал своих товарищей от неминуемой гибели. Вместе с тем, Доминик не был тщеславным. Набожность. Четность и истинная вера в Господа, и в добавок, искреннее убеждение в том, что все то, чему храмовники посвящают свою жизнь — верно и во благо.

Он преклонил свои колени в молитвенном зале монастыря прецептории среди остальных сержантов и послушников ордена. Их место было позади. Рыцари и прецептор были ближе к алтарю.  
Звуки молитвы и сотни низких мужских голосов поднимались и рассыпались где-то под сводчатыми потолками. Они рокотали и выписывали ровные, мощные и приятные слуху напевы. Утренняя молитва, как и всегда, была обращена к Деве Марии.

***

Доминик де Креси был незаконнорожденный сын одного нормандского барона и сарацинской служанки. Несмотря на то, что отец все же дал мальчику свое имя и женился на своей возлюбленной, которая приняла христианство, Доминик не имел права наследовать никакого имущества, а еще навсегда был приговорен носить усеченный греб на левой стороне, что свидетельствовало о его незаконном происхождении.  
Судьба бастарда была бы не завидной, если бы его отец, барон де Креси, не отправил бы его в услужение своему давнему другу-храмовнику и крестному отцу самого Доминика, сэру Гаю де Бранду. Сэр Гай был прецептором одного из командорств ордена рыцарей Храма.  
Когда Доминику исполнилось шесть лет, он был отдан в качестве слуги, а потом и оруженосца сэру Гаю. Таким образом, барон выбирал самый лучший из тех вариантов, которые могли ожидать бастарда и полукровку. Все лучше, чем простой монастырь или быть вечным слугой на побегушках.  
Так Доминик мог получить лучшее воспитание и стать умелым воином, а в будущем — рыцарем-храмовником. Эта была та милость, которая была уготована сыну нормандского барона и сарацинской служанки…

Прошло двадцать лет…

Теперь Доминик де Креси был послушником ордена и в это утро, после молитвы, прецептор сам огласил новых рыцарей ордена, выбрав самых достойных и самых мужественных. Среди них был и молодой де Креси.  
— Преклоните колени, братья! — голос прецепотра сэра Гая звучал как никогда радостно и немного возвышенно — Сегодня наши ряды пополнились самыми храбрыми воинами. Новые достойные рыцари Храма послужат во благо и во славу Господа нашего Иисуса Христа!  
— Deus Vult! * — зазвучало со всех сторон.

После, каждый новый рыцарь произносил слова клятвы и полностью отказывался от какого-либо имущества, прежнего имени — отныне к ним обращались лишь как к брату во Христе. Новоиспеченный брат Доминик преклонил колени, отрекаясь от всего земного, обязуясь вести монашескую жизнь, соблюдать евангельские обеты, а также обеты целомудрия и послушания.  
Согласно булле папы Иннокентия II, даровавшей тамплиерам полную свободу действий, она же избавлял их от уплаты любых сборов и пошлин. Развязывала руки при пересечении любых границ всякого государства и безо всяческих препятствий. Кроме этого, булла гарантировала храмовникам самое главное — свободу и независимость от церкви как таковой, подчиняясь лишь папской власти. Omne Datum Optimum** стала негласным законом ордена Храма.

***

Вскоре молодых воинов отправили в палестинские земли, так как вести, привезенные из Акры и Иерусалима не радовали, а те слабые попытки установить мир и вовсе провалились. Все понимали, уже совсем скоро вспыхнет новая война и снова тысячи и тысячи рыцарей всех европейских домов буду участвовать в очередной резне за чужие сокровища, чужие земли, за чужую возможность занять такой заманчивый престол святого града Иерусалима, ибо тот, кто сидел на троне Иерусалима — держал в своих руках весь мир.  
Слова клятвы по-прежнему звучали в голове Доминика де Креси, когда он и его собратья садились на корабли, отплывающие в далекие раскаленные дикие земли Палестины.

«Я, Доминик де Креси, рыцарь ордена Храма, клянусь перед Иисусом Христом, моим спасителем, и его наместником верховным понтификом и Его последователями в неуклонном повиновении и верности. Клянусь, что буду защищать не только словом, но и оружием и всеми силами своими — все таинства веры; семь святых Таинств, четырнадцать заповедей веры…  
И равно обещаю быть покорным и послушным великому магистру ордена, как велит устав, предписанный нам нашим отцом святым Бернаром… Обещаю, что во всякое время в случае нужды пересеку моря, дабы идти и сражаться; что я буду всегда оказывать помощь против неверных королям и князьям; что в присутствии трех врагов я не побегу, но буду сражаться с ними, если они неверные; что я не буду продавать собственность ордена и не позволю, чтобы она была продана или отчуждена; что я всегда буду хранить целомудрие; что я буду верен королю; что я никогда не сдам врагу города и земли, принадлежащие ордену; и что я никогда не откажу духовному лицу ни в какой помощи, какую я могу ему оказать; что я буду помогать им и защищать их словом, оружием и другими деяниями; и чистосердечно и по собственной воле клянусь, что буду соблюдать все это…  
В этом перед Рыцарями, на этом собрании присутствующими, громко клянусь, признаю и исповедую. Клятву сию кровью своей подписываю и запечатлеваю на бумагах собрания… Снова пишу и подписываю со свидетелями, подписавшимися под вышесказанным. Слава Отцу, и Сыну, и Святому Духу. Аминь.»***.

Все, в чем молодой рыцарь ордена Храма клялся перед лицами своих собратьев, а также старших братьев и прецептора, было для де Креси истинным и непоколебимым. Он был одним из тех немногих, кто еще верил в бога и в устав ордена.

***

Путь был долгим и таил в себе множество опасностей. Несколько кораблей так и затерлось в морях при первом шторме. Никто не знал, погибли ли те братья-рыцари, которые были на тех кораблях или решили повернуть обратно. Некоторые, особенно бывалые рыцари, поговаривали, что те отбыли на Кипр по тайному приказу магистра, но Доминик полагал, что это было невозможным и Господь уже прибрал к себе первых, тогда как остальным уготовил участь куда более страшную.

Такие недобрые мысли приходили в голову Доминика еще и от того, что он еще никогда не плавал на судах и страдал морской болезнью. Он стойко и мужественно старался не показывать своего плохого самочувствия, чтобы не вызвать насмешек среди более опытных воинов, для которых подобное предприятие было очередных мужским развлечением. Все лучше, чем сидеть в монастыре, распевая хоралы и молитвы дни напролет, да подсчитывая очередную прибыль от урожая.

Таким был его собрат Амори, этот поход был для него не первым. Его лицо было изукрашено шармами, а в последней битве он потерял один глаз. Будучи настоящим насмешником и обладая язвительным языком, Амори мог как рассмешить любого, так и стать грозным гонителем. Не все могли выдержать его острые шутки или глумления. Доходило и до настоящих стычек, в которых доблестный и умелый Амори выходил победителем. Даже потеря одного глаза не изменила его нрав и ни на долю не укротила его язык.

— Что, Доминик? Никак не можешь заснуть? — храмовник коварно подкрался именно в тот неподходящий момент, когда де Креси перевалился через борт корабля, чтобы скрыть следы морской болезни. Вечером ему также было плохо, особенно осле ужина.  
— А, это ты, Амори… — слабо отозвался де Креси, вытерая рот ладонью и сделав пару глотков из кожаного бурдюка с водой. — Да, что-то не спиться.  
— Ничего, бывает. Ты не слишком-то раскисай, впереди еще несколько месяцев пути — подмигнул Амори, а его единственный голубой глаз горел чертовскими искорками. Шрамы на молодом лице рыцаря не испортили его внешность. Светлые, будто копна пшеницы слегка вьющие волосы, темные густые брови и правильный орлиный нос, выдавали в нем благородное происхождение. Тонкие губы уже расплылись в хитрой усмешке.  
— Я бы рад не раскисать, да никогда до этого мне плавать не доводилось — продолжил Доминик, сделав еще пару глотков воды.  
— Ничего, уж лучше так, но быть живыми. Чем закончить старым, больным и никому не нужным стариком в каком-нибудь отдаленном монастыре при ордене — отозвался Амори, поглядев на брата Гуго.

— Ты имеешь ввиду нашего собрата? — Доминик тоже поглядел на тихо спящего собрата Гуго, отважного немолодого воина, которому перевалило уже за пятьдесят, немного тучного с остатками седых редких волос на затылке. Его лицо с густыми светлыми бровями, выгоревшими под палящими лучами сирийского и палестинского солнца, покрытое шрамами и глубокими морщинами, говорило о многочисленных испытаниях. Несмотря на свой возраст, он был очень опытным воином и уже проел столько битв, что и сам сбился со счета. Гуго почитали и любили, несмотря на его ворчливый нрав. Он был одинок, у него никогда не было семьи, а своих родителей Гуго не помнил, зная лишь одно, что они были благородного дворянского рода. Когда-то давно, оставленный у порога церкви, Гуго, а потом отданный в монастырь ордена Храма, стал отменным воином и примером для многих храмовников.

Теперь, когда Амори и Доминик глядели на своего собрата, им было жаль Гуго. Еще два-три года и этого доблестного бесстрашного воина отправят в какую-нибудь дальнюю перцепцию, где он и будет доживать свои дни в одиночестве и скучных серных буднях простого монаха. Такова была судьба тех немногих старых воинов, кому довелось дожить до преклонных лет, выживших в многочисленных сражениях.

— Да… — вздохнул Амори — Ты ведь еще мало знаешь нашего Гуго, ты не видел как он сражался. Воистину, я никогда не видывал такой отваги, мощи и воинского искусства. Слава богу, ему все же позволили плыть с нами.  
— Но он может погибнуть. Брать Гуго уже не так силен и ловок, его года дают знать… Жаль… — ответил Доминик, отпивая еще воды.  
— Да что ты можешь знать, де Креси! — воскликнул Амори громким шепотом, но спохватился и чуть притих, чтобы не разбудить остальных братьев. — Рыцари Храма созданы для битв, для сражений и побед. А чахнуть в каком-нибудь темном углу, лишь мечтая о том, как снова возьмешь свой меч в руки, разве это жизнь? Нет, мой дорогой собрат, наша жизнь — это вечная битва. Только тогда мы живем по-настоящему.  
— Во имя Господа нашего — подхватил Доминик, которому на мгновение показалось, что Амори еще верит в бога.

— Во имя того, что нам выгодно — припечатал тот, взглянув на де Креси немного презрительным и одновременно насмешливым взглядом. — Ты и сам пока не осознаешь в какую организацию ты вступил. Странно, что ты не понимаешь главного. Полная свобода действий! Настоящая свобода. Какое могущество и власть открываются перед нами — все золото мира, власть, всеобщее преклонение, даже короли склоняют головы перед нашим могуществом. Стоит нам обнажить свои мечи и весь мир покориться нашей железной перчатке. Все склоняться перед нами. Перед крестом, начертанным у нас на груди, ибо мы и есть живое воплощение Господа и его воли на земле. Что же, уже ночь, завтра будет новый день и мы станем еще ближе к обладанию великим священным городом. Не забывай, де Креси — тот, кто будет обладать Иерусалимом — будет владеть миром.

С этими словами Амори подмигнул собрату во Христе и отправился спасть. А Доминик еще постоял какое-то время, глядя на спящего Гуго и задумавшись над тем, о чем только что сказал его собрат.


	3. Глава 2. Амина.

После долгих месяцев пути, было приятно вновь ощутить под ногами землю. Доминик, который с трудом перенес долгое плаванье, был воистину счастлив, что больше не придется спускаться в проклятый трюм и делить свою соломенную постель с постоянно ворчащим братом Гуго, которого то и дело мучили боли в спине, из-за чего он частенько не давал уснуть остальным братьям-рыцарям.  
После холодных морских ветров и шторма, храмовников встретило палящее солнце и раскаленный песок. Им предстоял пеший путь от самой гавани до крепости, а потом, после пополнения запасов продовольствия и воды, новоприбывшие отряды должны были двинуться в Акре и после в Иерусалим.

Путь оказался неблизким и трудным. Лошади часто уставали, изнывая под безжалостными солнечными лучами, падая замертво, а сами рыцари, совсем скоро, ощутили на себе всю беспощадность природы чуждых земель.  
Дорога осложнялась еще и тем, что отряды храмовников то и дело подвергались нападению сарацин, а отравленные повсюду колодцы заставляли экономить воду, позволяя людям пить не чаще двух-трех раз в день. Это не замедлило сказаться на здоровье некоторых воинов.  
Многие из них, еще не дойдя до Акры, отдали душу своему Господу, не обнажив ни меча, ни кинжала, не успев поднять боевое копье против своих неверных врагов. Изнывая от жажды, неведомых до сего дня болезней, дротиков сарацинских наемников, атаковавших отряды храмовников по ночам; они все же надеялись добраться до святого града — Иерусалима.

Так повелел Папа, так повелел их магистр, ибо так повелел их бог и все, что они совершали и еще совершат будет во имя Господа. «Deus Vult!» — звучало и разносилось далеко над горячими песками Палестины, возвещая новый кровавый поход, новые жертвы, и новую бессмысленную войну.  
Защитники Акры с нетерпением ждали пополнения и надеялись, что основная часть новоприбывших будут опытные воины, но все оказалось совсем не так.  
Большинство были неофитами, которые еще не побывали в боях, либо только что посвященные в рыцари-храмовники молодые новобранцы. Опытных старых воинов было слишком мало. Среди них был и Доминик де Креси.

— Проклятый корабль — ворчал немолодой рыцарь-храмовник брат Гуго, который даже после того как сошел на берег, чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела проклятую посудину в которой им пришлось болтаться не один месяц плавания — А теперь еще это палящее солнце, не знающее пощады! будто все бесы мира ополчились на нас!  
— Не гневи Господа, Гуго, еще только начало весны. — рассмеялся Амори, который мужественно шел рядом и то и дело отпускал шуточки в сторону старого воина. — Какая тебе разница, мой дорогой собрат, помереть от палящего солнца, дротиков этих дикарей или от морской болезни, если нам, доблестным рыцарям Храма, и так уготовано царствие небесное?  
— Стоило лишь нескольким теплым лучам солнца коснуться старой лысины брата Гуго, как наш храбрый собрат недоволен! — подхватил другой храмовник, весело подмигнув Доминику. Тот тоже смеялся вместе с остальными, глядя на кряхтящего, охающего и чертыхающегося собрата.  
— Сопливый мальчишка! Март… Проклятый месяц… Еще только март! Поглядим, что будет через месяц-другой, когда мы будем заживо вариться в своих собственных доспехах и проклянем тот день, когда наша железная стопа вступила на эту проклятую землю! — продолжал ругаться Гуго, ослабляя пояс — Тебя-то точно Дьявол должен забрать в первую очередь только за твой срамной язык!

Амори и остальные смеялись. Гуго, несмотря на свой непростой характер и дурной нрав, был очень опытным воином и уже давно был негласным наставником для молодых тамплиеров. Его любили и уважали, а уж первую заздравную чашу всегда поднимали во славу его имени и здоровья. Этот, по меркам воинов, старый храмовник был не только наставником и с удовольствием передавал свой боевой опыт остальным, он служил своеобразным символом этого отряда, состоящего в основном из молодых рыцарей, который должен был послужить дополнительной такой нужной опорой для города-крепости. Он поднимал их боевой дух и ободрял еще совсем юных рыцарей перед первым боем.  
Храмовники составляли основную боевую мощь и силу любого христианского воинства, поднимая над головами свой стяг — боевое знамя Босеан — кроваво-красный восьмиконечный крест на белоснежном полотне.

Март 1185 года оказался действительно страшным и пророческим для доблестных воином оредна Храма.

***

Жизнь в Палестине была совсем другой и разительно отличалась от монастыря, откуда прибыл Доминик де Креси. Здесь веяло свободой, казалось, что прежние законы и устав ордена и вовсе позабыт многие братьями, но это было по большей части от того, что большинство храмовников просто обретало здесь куда больше смысла в жизни, что там, у себя в дальних прецепториях, рассеянных по всей Европе.  
Некоторые рыцари добывали своим щитом и мечом несметные богатства и уже вовсе не хотели возвращаться восвояси, других покоряли черны очи местных сарацинских красавиц, да настолько, что некоторые братья-рыцари забывали не только свои обеты, данные Господу, но и свою веру, переходя в мусульманство и оставаясь в этих землях, опаленные солнцем, живя под одной крышей со своими черноволосыми возлюбленными.

Все это казалось Доминику настолько неожиданным и противоположным тому, чему он столько лет учился, чему он столько лет молился, во что он верил всю свою жизнь.  
Пока новоприбывшие отряды храмовников добирались до Иерусалима, их настигла недобрая весть. Король Балдуин IV скончался. Несчастный почти всю свою недолгую жизнь боролся с проказой, но болезнь победила. В возрасте двадцати четырех лет, почти полностью ослепший король, который уже не мог ходить, отдал богу душу.  
Наступили неспокойные времена и разлад в христианских войсках.  
Король Ричард Львиное Сердце, один из тех королей, кто привел с собой толпу воинов, чтобы участвовать в походе, видел на престоле святого града своего любимца — Ги де Лузиньяна. Которого умирающий король Балдуин сделал регентом королевства. Совсем недавно состоялась очередная свадьба его родной сестры Сибиллы и Лузиньяна. Таким образом Балдуин решил укрепить трон перед своей смертью.

Когда тамплиеры прибыли в Иерусалим, то почти сразу по приезду были приглашены на прием и ужин вместе с магистром, и другими высшими чинами ордена, это были своеобразные поминки усопшего Балдуина и чествование нового возможного короля.  
Доминик, Амори и еще несколько братьев-тамплиеров были также приглашены на этот ужин.

***

Войдя в большой зал вместе с другими приглашенными тамплиерами, где проходил ужин, Доминик неспешно разглядывал все присутствующих. Среди них он заметил как короля Ричарда, так и французского короля Филиппа Августа в окружении своих людей. Среди них особо выделялся один рыцарь.

Это был высокий мужчина, с широкими плечами, сильными руками. Его фигура отличалась массивностью и мощью, а его темные глаза то вспыхивали, то затухали будто искры костра. Темные густые волосы кое-где прорезали слегка поседевшие пряди. Рыцарю было около сорока лет, а точнее, еще не исполнилось четвертого десятка, тогда как он успел побывать в битве при Монжизаре и в битве при Акре, и еще во множестве битв и сражений, каждый раз возглавляя войско короля Филиппа Августа. Он был верным советником и правой рукой французского короля, ему были рады как при дворе во Франции, так и в походном шатре, и в придорожной палестинской канаве. Храбрый, отважный, один из лучших воинов, отличавшийся еще и тем, что никогда не боялся говорить правду в глаза даже самому Филиппу Августу.

Таков был барон Гийом де Вельт, присходивший из древнего нормандского рода, унаследовавший все владения и замки своего отца. Его младших братьев постигла худшая участь — средний де Вельт, сражавшийся бок о бок со старшим братом, погиб в одной из стычек с сарацинами при Акре, а младший брат еще с детства был приготовлен к монашеской службе и теперь стал аббатом в каком-то далеком монастыре.

— Ги держался в тени, пока Сибилла не унаследовала трон. А теперь он выполз на свет, подобно змию. Он властолюбив, надменен и жаден. Теперь-то и начнется самое ужасное. — говорил низкий сильный мужской голос. Этот голос принадлежал именно барону де Вельту, который отделился от толпы остальных приближенный короля Филиппа. Барон отошел к дальней большой колонне вместе с каким-то странным низкорослым мужчиной средних лет, закутанного в черный бархат. На его шее красовалась толстая золотая цепь, говорившая о дворянском происхождении. Мужчина был немногословен и слушал де Вельта. Он лишь изредка кивал и с усмешкой поглядывал на Сибиллу и ее мужа Ги де Лузиньяна.  
Доминик невольно проходил рядом, когда наконец-то, все тамплиеры прибыли и каждый нашел себе собеседника, а также добрую чашу с вином. Казалось, что лишь один де Креси был здесь словно чужой и никак не мог найти хоть какое-то знакомое лицо в этой толпе. Он был не привычен к столь пышным приемам, которые сопровождались обществом женщин, а уж тем более знатных особ.

Де Креси невольно прислушался к разговору де Вельта и странного человека в темном бархате.  
— Самое ужасное уже началось, мой дорогой сэр Гийом — отвечал низкорослый мужчина. — Проклятый шакал Рено де Шатийон вернулся после плена. Хоть наш король и поддерживает Монсеррата, но боюсь, Шатийон смешает нам все карты. За него отвалили целое состояние и это сделал никто иной, как покойный Балдуин, да упокой Господь его душу. Он и сам не догадывался, как открыл ящик Пандоры. Теперь Рено не угомонится. Из-за него мы еще наплачемся. Как бы его жадность и разбои не толкнули нас и Саладина на новую войну. Ах, проклятье…

— Не печалься, это мы еще посмотрим. Все еще может статься. Рено умелый и дерзкий воин, но на каждого умелого и ловкого всегда найдется тот, кто сильнее и ловчее. — улыбнулся де Вельт. — А вообще, они все мне противны до невозможности. Если бы не мой король, я бы уже отвел наши войска обратно во Францию, нежели участвовал в этой бессмысленной бойне. Я только лишь ожидаю приказа от Филиппа, который вот-вот сорвется с его уст. Давно пора. Иерусалим — не больше, чем сказка, придуманная теми, кто давно искал очередной повод снова набить свои дырявые карманы золотом.

— Тише, тише, господин де Вельт — предостерег его незнакомец, заметив молодого храмовника. — Мы не одни. Здесь есть и та сила, которая наверняка будет решать исход всего дела. Осталось лишь узнать — на чьей стороне выступят рыцари ордена Храма.  
Оба мужчины повернулись как раз в ту сторону, где стоял Доминик с растерянным видом.  
— Добро пожаловать, сэр храмовник — произнес человек в темном бархате, расплывшись в любезной улыбке. Он по-видимому, сам решил начать разговор. — Я вижу, вы здесь впервые и по всей видимости немного смущены столь большим собранием. Позвольте представиться — Филипп де Вермандуа, граф Эльзаса и Фландрии. А этой мой доблестный друг и правая рука короля французского Филиппа Августа — барон Гийом де Вельт.

— Рад приветствовать вас, господа. Сэр Доминик де Креси, рыцарь ордена Храма — отчеканил молодой храмовник, немного смутившись от услышанных титулов.  
— А-а-а-а, знаменитые новые отряды воинов Христа, обещанные нам самим Папой — протянул де Вельт, бесцеремонно хлопнув по плечу де Креси. — Надеюсь, ваши тамплиеры наконец-то положат конец всему этому кровавому побоищу.

— Мы служим лишь Господу нашему Иисусу Христу и все, что мы свершаем, лишь по его воле — смиренно ответил Доминик, в ответ которому была ехидная улыбка де Вельта.  
— Я слышал у вас теперь новый магистр? Очередной кровожадный фанатик или в этот раз вам повезло чуть больше? — произнес де Вельт, прекрасно понимая, что этот мальчишка не осмелиться бросить ему вызов при всех, да и к тому же, все знали, что рыцарям-храмовникам строго запрещено принимать вызов на бой или участвовать в турнирах, кроме как от врагов христианского воинства — неверных псов.

— Наш магистр не подлежит обсуждению, как любой из наших братьев — ответил Доминик, бросив настороженный и гневный взгляд на де Вельта.  
— Прошу простить меня — улыбнулся барон, отпивая из кубка, который все еще был у него в руках — Я сегодня слишком много выпил. Все это проклятое чествование…  
— Королева Сибилла! — неожиданно двери большого зала отворились. Сама королева Иерусалима вошла в распахнутые резные двери в сопровождении многочисленных слуг и служанок. Среди них было множество служанок-сарацинок.

***

Воздав должные почести, прием продолжился, а Доминик все никак не сводил своих восторженных глаз с королевы. Он еще никогда не видела таких прекрасных женщин, какой была Сибилла. Рядом в ней порхали сарацинские прислужницы, одетые в темно-синие с золотом одежды.

При взгляде на одну из них де Вельт сверкнул темными глазами, словно увидел яркий блестящий золотой предмет, а его губы медленно растянулись в хищной довольной улыбке.  
— Истинное сокровище Палестины — неожиданно проговорил барон, чуть тише низким голосом. При этом его глаза и вовсе стали как у волка, который почуял свою добычу.  
— Королева Сибилла? — переспросил рыцарь Храма.  
— Королева Сибилла, будто уличная девка или разменная монета в этой игре — добавил де Вельт довольно грубо, презрительно поглядев на королеву. Он словно попытался спрятать свои настоящие намерения и чувства, стараясь отвести разговор. Де Вельт вовсе не хотел говорить храмовнику на кого он смотрел на самом деле. Ведь его взор то и дело, украдкой, скользил по тонкому хрупкому силуэту одной из сарацинских служанок. — Нет уже, увольте, дорогой де Креси, подобные женщины меня мало интересуют, а если уж и вызывают интерес, то мимолетный и только лишь за тем, чтобы облегчить свою природную нужду.

Доминик удивился такому высказыванию, но не успел ответить, так как барон решительно развернулся и пошел в сторону выхода крупным шагом. Пока молодой рыцарь разглядывал остальных придворных и знатных вельмож, его взгляд упал на одну из сарацинок-служанок, прислуживающих как королеве, так и остальным гостям.

Некоторые из прислуги также работали в крепости, помогая в уходе за раненными. А сейчас они суетились в своих роскошных одеяниях, поднося кушанья и вино своим господам.  
Доминик заметил, что среди слуг есть и совсем молодые невольник — это были те самые потомки рыцарей, приехавших с запада и местных женщин — бастарды, судьба которых была незавидна. Только сейчас де Креси вспомнил о своем отце — ведь он мог запросто отдать его в услужение какому-нибудь знатному рыцарю и тогда, участь Доминика была бы точно такой же как и этих темнокожих юнцов, разодетых в золотые шаровары, с золотыми браслетами на руках и обручами на шеях, разливающих вино и терпеливо сносящих побои своих хозяев.

Отпив немного вина, храмовник вновь устремил свой взор на сарацинку.

Эта девушка с блестящими темными и немного встревоженными глазами, одетая в темно-синее платье, показалась Доминику такой очаровательной и нежной, будто стеклянной фигуркой, забытой на столе каким-нибудь могущественным господином. Ее звали Анна, но многие называли ее по-прежнему — Амина.

Эта сарацинка, некогда принявшая христианскую веру, привлекла внимание де Креси еще и тем, что составляла разительный контраст с надменными красавицами и королевой, которые знали по чем продать свои прелести и как сыграть на мужских слабостях, как обратить грех во благо, а также обеспечить себе и своим мужьям, немного не мало, а царский скипетр.  
Доминик уставился на сарацинку сам того не желая. Он боялся оторвать свой взгляд от этого видения, от этого легкого, словно парящего нежного создания, порхающего с подносом в руках и прислуживая гостям вместе с остальными слугами.

Храмовник продолжал пристально глядеть на Амину, он поймал себя на мысли о том, что слишком открыто позволил себе любоваться женской красотой, подобное устав его оредна запрещал.  
— Нравится? — неожиданно над самым ухом де Креси прозвучал тихий шепот собрата Амори.  
— Кто? — выпалил Доминик, который никак не ожидал, что кто-то может застать его за разглядыванием женщины.  
— Хааа! Сладости! — рассмеялся и подмигнул Амори — Отличные финики, не находишь? Успокойся, барон де Вельт всегда называет вещи своими именами, но у него есть это право. Подобные приемы для того и существуют, чтобы набить себе живот разными яствами. А что до их игр, нам не стоит туда вмешиваться. Теперь не лучшие времена. Неужели тебе приглянулась какая-нибудь черноглазая красотка из местных?

— Нет — смущенно и твердо ответил Доминик — Ты же знаешь, какие обеты налагает на нас орден.  
— Полно тебе, Доминик! Ты словно вчера на свет народился! — продолжал смеяться Амори и отправлять финики в рот. — Еще бы эти обеты выполнялись! Эта Палестина, а не наш монастырь в Нормандии. Где под неусыпным оком нашего скучного, как ведро без воды, прецептора, мы изо дня в день поем псалмы и коротаем время в нескончаемых тренировках. Мы начали жить только сейчас, де Креси! Наслаждайся моментом!

— Убирайся вон, Амори! — выпалил Доминик и выскочил из зала, преследуемый задорным смехом своего собрата.  
Выскочив во двор замка, рыцарь судорожно выдохнул и невольно взглянул на темное ночное небо. Яркие крупные звезды рассыпались как драгоценные камни на дорогих одеждах. Воздух был свежим и легкий ветерок приносил приятную прохладу.

А еще ветер донес до слуха храмовника чей-то разговор.

***

Разговаривали двое мужчин. Один из голосов был уже хорошо знаком де Креси — это был барон де Вельт, а кто был тот, кому принадлежал второй голос, храмовник не знал.  
Любопытство, да и выпитое вино, подтолкнули Доминика к действию. Он осторожно прокрался во внутренний двор, откуда доносился разговор и спрятался за одной из многочисленных повозок, старательно прислушиваясь.

— Я полагаюсь на тебя, мой благородный сэр Гийом — прозвучал твердый мужской голос, его оттенки выдавали человека привыкшего повелевать, отдавать приказы, но этот голос был не лишен некоторого благородства и приятного для слуха созвучия. — У нас еще есть время, но его не так много как хотелось бы. Да и Ричард опять затеял свою игру. Как он мне надоел, но мне приходится мириться со всем этим. Наше теперешнее положение не дает нам столь свободно развязать руки, как бы мне хотелось. Франция не должна больше посылать своих воинов. Понимаешь, к чему я веду, сэр Гийом?

— Да, ваше величество — отвечал де Вельт, который уже протрезвел и твердо стоял на ногах, выпрямившись во весь рост, словно и не пил вина вовсе. Из своего укрытия Доминик мог отчетливо слышать и видеть, как барон склонился перед фигурой в темной плаще. Человек, который слегка прикрывал свое лицо верхней частью плаща был никто иной как французский король Филипп Август. Сам он периодически осматривался по сторонам, совершенно не желая присутствия свидетелей при разговоре с де Вельтом.

— Проклятый Ричард хочет посадить на трон Иерусалима это ничтожество де Лузиньяна — продолжал король. — А нам ничего не остается как смотреть на это непотребство! Еще и Шатийон… Черти бы его забрали к себе в ад, где ему самое место. Он спутал всю игру. Теперь, когда Монсеррат так старательно пытался провести переговоры с Саладином и заключить мир, а Ричард влез как медведь в свечную лавку со своими идеями о новой битве и не пошел на компромисс — все было зря! Господь не простит нам… Столько потерь, сэр Гийом, не мне говорить об этом, ты и так все прекрасно знаешь сам. Остался лишь один единственный козырь — посадить на трон Монсеррата и как можно скорее. И еще одно.

— Что же еще, мой король? Разве что всеми правдами и неправдами склонить тамплиеров на нашу сторону. Как жаль, что у них новый магистр. Говорят, он вздорен и взбалмошен как девица, а еще не приемлет никаких разговоров и помыслов о мире с Саладином. Нам будет нелегко склонить его на нашу сторону. Если Монсеррат все же станет королем Иерусалим — переговоры о мире продолжаться и нам удастся заключить мир. Тогда мы сможем беспрепятственно вернуться домой и уберечь наших людей от бессмысленной кровопролитной бойни.

— Да, это нужно сделать и как можно скорее, всеми силами переманив на свою сторону решающую силу — храмовников — добавил Филипп Август, кивнув. — Действуй, мой славный сэр Гийом, я разрешаю тебе все. Слышишь, абсолютно все, только сделай это для меня, для наших воинов, для Франции. И во благо Господа нашего — добавил Филипп, словно опасаясь чего-то.

Де Вельт поклонился, а король, погладив рыцаря по голове словно любимого пса, поспешил вернуться обратно на пир.  
Этот странный разговор, так неожиданно подслушанный Домиником, было то самой негласное соглашение, которое французский король и Конрад де Монсеррат решили притворить в жизнь в обход короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце.

***

После разговора барон почему-то не спешил возвращаться обратно в большой зал, но и не шел к себе. Он присел на пустой бочонок из-под вина и казалось, ожидал чего-то или кого-то.  
Прошло немного времени и во дворе появилась тонкая хрупкая фигурка той самой сарацинской служанки. Девушка несла в руках большой кувшин. Он был пуст и она отправилась за очередной порцией воды. Пресекая темный двор крепости дорогу ей преградил де Вельт.

Он поднялся с бочонка и направился прямо к ней, преграждая сарацинке дорогу.  
Доминик, в свою очередь, решил остаться и понаблюдать за бароном и служанкой. Возможно, де Вельт передаст ей что-то важное. Но де Креси ошибся.  
— Наконец-то, моя красавица, а я все ждал, когда ты наконец-то выйдешь за водой — губы барона снова растянулись в хищной улыбке, а его темные глаза заблестели. При этих словах мужчина схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе.

— Прошу вас, господин де Вельт, я должна вернуться обратно — жалкая попытка вырваться из цепкой крепкой хватки рыцаря не увенчалась успехом.  
— Отчего избегаешь меня, Амина? — рыцарь притянул девушку совсем близко, так, что его горячее дыхание, смешанное с выпитым вином, обжигало ей лицо. Он обнял сарацинку так крепко, что малютка выронила кувшин из рук. — Чем я заслужил такое презрение? Я прокаженный или разбойник с большой дороги?

— Прошу, сэр рыцарь, — продолжала сарацинка, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из крепких объятий де Вельта. — Я уже говорила, что всего лишь жалкая служанка, которой из милости позволили остаться в крепости. Вы благородных кровей и знатный воин, разве такая замарашка как я может…  
— Замочи, хватит! Никогда не говори так о себе. — барон нахмурился и приставил к ее нежным губам палец. — Ты самое чистое существо на всем белом свете, которое мне довелось встречать за всю мою жизнь.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что это не так! — выпалила Амина, упершись в грудь рыцарю и не оставляя попыток избавиться от его объятий.  
— Не правда! — вторил барон, немного разозлившись такому напору и сопротивлению. — Прекрати, ну же. Для меня ты всегда будешь непрочным, чистым и самым прекрасным созданием на земле. Почему отослала мой подарок обратно? Тебе не понравился браслет? Он тебе не по-вкусу?

— Браслет прекрасен. Очень искусная и тонкая работа, господин. Отослала, потому… Потому, что подобные украшения носят лишь знатные и благородные особы. Я к ним не отношусь — отрезала сарацинка и смело поглядела в глаза воина. Ее темные ресницы немного подрагивали, а глаза расширились, в них пылали такие же искры как и на пиру. — Это слишком для меня…

— Тогда, моя прелестная гурия, возможно, мой поцелуй придется тебе по-вкусу — с этими словами де Вельт притянул Амину еще ближе к себе и впился в ее губы грубым властным поцелуем.

Сарацинка с большим трудом оттолкнула от себя мужчину и влепила барону пощечину. Де Вельт мгновенно отпустил служанку и разъярился не на шутку.  
— Бессердечная девчонка! Я заставлю тебя быть со мной ласковой! — рявкнул барон, потирая пылающую щеку. — Что?! Что я такого сделал, что должен теперь унижения и от кого? От сарацинской служанки? Разве я когда-либо был груб с тобой? Разве я когда-нибудь хоть раз обидел тебя? Так почему же ты отказываешь мне всего лишь в поцелуе?  
Амина пятилась назад, испугавшись дикого взора де Вельта. Рыцарь не стал больше церемониться и схватил дрожащую девушку за руки, снова притягивая ее к себе с такой силой, что сарацинка невольно вскрикнула.

— Иди ко мне! И не смей мне отказывать! — проревел барон, пытаясь вновь поцеловать сарацинку. Несчастная, испуганная, хрупкая малютка слабо трепыхалась в его руках, она даже попыталась закричать, но де Вельт не позволил ей этого. Малютка, у которой сил было совсем немного, безвольно повисла в его объятиях, после очередной попытки вырваться.

— Отпусти ее! — неожиданно раздался голос позади нее. Доминик, которые до этого сидел в своем укрытии, вышел и выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Так-так, это ты, сэр храмовник — ухмыльнулся барон, выпуская свою добычу. — Что, пир уже закончился? Или храмовники разучились пить и не знают с какой стороны кубка слаще?  
— Отпусти девушку — повторил Доминик, положив руку на рукоятку своего меча. — Не стоит благородному воину опускаться до подобных грязных утех.

— Если я это делаю, то тебе-то какое дело? Она — всего лишь служанка и стоит мне приказать, как она должна исполнить любое мое желание — при этих словах, покраснев, де Вельт вынул меч из ножен.

— Я сказал не смей ее трогать — четко и твердо повторил де Креси, заслоняя сарацинку собой. — Иначе…  
— Иначе, что? Сэр де Креси, ты бросаешь мне вызов? А? — ехидно подхватил де Вельт, расхаживая рядом, будто готовясь к стычке. — Или твой устав запрещает тебе?  
— Я всегда готов принять вызов, мы, рыцари Храма призваны защищать всех страждущих и требующих защиты. — также невозмутимо и твердо ответил Доминик, прекрасно понимая, каким суровым наказанием грозит ему такой бой, но несмотря на это, он был совсем не намерен оставлять девушку без защиты, наедине с этим хищником.

— Тогда, сэр храмовник, я бросаю тебе вызов за то, что ты нагрубил мне, посланнику короля Филиппа. И отвечать тебе придется не только перед твоим магистром! — де Вельт отлично знал, чем может обернуться такая выходка, ему — ничего не будет за подобный проступок, тогда как молодого тамплиера ждут розги и суровое наказание. Он уже развернулся и встал в боевую позицию, приготовившись атаковать, как вдруг сарацинка выбежала вперед, заслонив собой тамплиера.

— Прошу тебя, господин де Вельт, не губи этого юношу — умоляла она, а ее темные глаза наполнились слезами. — Не губи его душу и тело. Этот спор не стоит той крови, которую ты ждешь получить сейчас.  
— Де Креси! Ты так и будешь прятаться за женскую юбку или примешь наконец-то, мой вызов? — крикнул де Вельт, словно любуясь разыгравшейся сценой. А де Креси был готов ринуться в бой, пусть даже за всем этим последует наказание. Именно сейчас он почувствовал, что за эту женщину он готов отдать свою собственную жизнь.

— Прошу, остановись, Гийом! — сарацинка упала перед бароном на колени, схватившись за полу его длинной богато украшенной туники. Звуки собственного имени, произнесенные Аминой, подействовали на де Вельта будто заклинание. — Не делай этого… Ради меня. Прошу.  
Постояв немного, де Вельт взглянул на девушку, а потом на де Креси. Его растерянный взгляд снова упал на умоляющую его сарацинку, а в следующую минуту он вложил меч в ножны.

— Хорошо, хорошо — быстро заговорил рыцарь, поднимая на ноги Амину. — Ради тебя, мое сокровище. Встань, ну же.  
Сарацинка поднялась на ноги, но все еще боязливо глядела на барона.

— Мы еще встретимся, де Креси. Не сейчас, но я тебе обещаю, я на твоей шкуре не оставлю живого места. В следующий раз, когда будешь прятаться за бабью юбку, подумай об этом хорошенько. Бесстрашный воин Христа. — язвительно процедил барон и метнул злобный взгляд на храмовника.

— Не стоит затевать ссору, сэр де Вельт, тем более из-за такого пустяка — раздался знакомый голос брата Гуго. — Брат Доминик еще очень молод и не знает здешних правил.  
— Так научи его, сэр Гуго. Я уважаю тебя и преклоняюсь перед твоим боевым искусством, но видит бог, если еще раз увижу рядом с Аминой этого мальчишку — я снесу ему его неразумную голову вместе с вашим восьмиконечным крестом! Пусть не сует свой нос в дела, которые его не касаются! — ответил де Вельт, который, по-видимому, узнал немолодого храмовника.

— Доброй ночи, сэр Гийом — улыбнувшись, добавил Гуго, затягивая свой кожаный пояс с висевшими на нем ножнами.  
— И тебе, сэр Гуго — раздраженно ответил барон и зашагал в сторону рыцарских шатров, которые располагались во дворе крепости.

Как только фигуру де Вельта скрылась из виду, сарацинка упала перед братом Гуго на колени и в благодарность поцеловала край его белых одежд.

— Ну, полно, что ты, что ты! — сказал Гуго, поднимая девушку на ноги. — Мда-а, еще и недели не прошло, как ты легко нажил себе врага, да еще и в лице барона де Вельта. Он мог запросто прибить тебя. Что ж. Пойдем брат Доминик и ты, Амина. Посидим немного у костра, да отведаем нашей теплой похлебки перед сном. Это не бог весть какое кушанье, но за него не надо платить столь постыдным унижением, как за те диковинные яства, что сегодня подавались в большом зале.

Он поднял упавший палантин сарацинки и завернул в него девушку, а потом и вовсе снял с себя белый плащ и надел на хрупкие плечи служанки, жестом приглашая оторопевшего де Креси и Амину к его шатру, около которого уже был разожжен огонь.

Наступила ночь и рассыпала по темному небосводу свое сказочное полотно с крупными яркими звездами, но воцарившаяся тишина предвещала что-то недоброе.


	4. Глава промежуточная. Рассказ брата Гуго.

Брат Гуго пригласил Амину и Доминика к костру, разливая по глиняным мискам горячую похлебку и отламывая от пресной лепешки большие куски для каждого. Вскоре, после такого сытного ужина, сарацинка, согревшись у костра, заснула, завернувшись в плащ Гуго, а храмовники тем временем продолжали свой разговор.

Доминик то и дело поглядывал на прелестную сарацинку. Ее нежное личико с тонкими правильными чертами, темными бровями своими формами напоминающие два полумесяца, казалось почти детским. Лишь два небольших шрама были немного видны на щеке и тонкой ключице, но это ни чуть не испортило ее красоты. Такие же темные густые ресницы слегка подрагивали, а черные пряди немного выбивались из-под покрывала. На ее нежной шейке виднелся золотой обруч — знак принадлежности к слугам знатного господина.

— Малютке еще повезло, она из тех сарацинских невольниц, что прислуживают королеве Сибилле. И хорошо, что так все закончилось. — проговорил брат Гуго, подкладывая еще хворосту в костер. Огонь разгорелся с новой силой и яркие искры улетали высоко в темно-синее ночное небо, по которому рассыпались такие же яркие и большие звезды как и глаза сарацинской служанки.  
— Как я погляжу, ты знаешь Амину давно? — оживился де Креси, которому было очень интересно узнать о сарацинке, но он никак не решался спросить Гуго об этом. — Расскажи мне о ней! Прошу тебя, Гуго. Почему де Вельт не дает ей проходу, он богат и знатен, да и насколько я успел узнать — он никогда не был лишен женского общества?

— Что ж, Доминик, вижу как ты на нее смотришь. — вздохнул тамплиер — Только вот рассказ получится невеселый. Да, Амину я знаю давно. Еще с тех пор, когда была та самая битва… Но, только то, что ты сейчас услышишь, заставит испытать тебя великий стыд за своих братьев и наше христианское воинство. Слушай. Многие наши братья тогда сложили головы во славу Господа нашего, но мы взяли Арку и еще несколько крепостей. Акра стала нашим прибежищем и оплотом.  
Наши доблестные братья во Христе и предались грабежу и разврату, напав на город… Великий стыд и позор испытывал я тогда, став свидетелем мародерство, зверств и насилия. Среди этого ужаса, среди крови, диких криков и боли… Тогда-то я и увидел Амину впервые…

Гуго глубоко вздохнул, словно не хотел продолжать разговор, но потом все же продолжил.  
— Тогда она была еще совсем ребенком. Лет пятнадцать ей было. Тоненькая, хрупкая, словно тростник, с большими темными и блестящими как звезды глазами — продолжал брат Гуго. — Ее семью перерезали наши люди еще при штурме крепости, а бедняжка попала как раз под те валящиеся камни со стены и льющееся горячее масло. Каким-то чудом ей удалось спастись. На нее упала соломенная крыша какой-то лачуги и чудом не задавила малютку. Но это было пол-беды. Крыша загорелась и ей пришлось выбираться оттуда. Несколько капель горячего масла попало ей на лицо и шею. Малышка бросилась на утек… А тут в город ворвались наши отряды… Они хватали всех подряд, будто обезумев от крови. Женщин, детей… Они рубили и кромсали в куски… Город наполнился стонами и криками умирающих. А наши доблестные воины топтали конями не успевших убежать детей…  
Повсюду валялись люди со вспоротыми животами, выпотрошенными кишками, отрубленными частями тела. Наши братья превратились тогда в исчадие ада и не дожидаясь приказа прецептора, продолжили грабить и резать. Наш Господь тогда отвернулся от нас и вырвал у нас сердца. И вот среди этого ужаса я увидел ее — Амину.  
Но не только я был свидетелем ее спасения. На свою беду малютка побежала как раз в ту сторону, где рухнула остальная стена и часть нашего отряда ворвался в город с другой стороны.

Гуго снова вздохнул и подложил еще хворосту в огонь.

— Я ничего не смог сделать. Стаи озверелых голодных до плоти мужчин, после битвы и тяжелой кровавой победы. Они считали себя единственными хозяевами всего того, что могли захватить. Мало кто тогда думал о боге… Один из рыцарей, кажется, это был брат Уильям. Да это был он… Он схватил Амину и уже больше не выпускал. Потом подоспели еще четверо. После того как наш отряд набил карманы золотом, тем же вечером стали делить остальную добычу и Амина не была исключением. Все мои попытки хоть как-то защитить эту девочку, не повинную в этой жестокой резне, не привели ни к чему хорошему. Собратья избили меня до полусмерти и привязали к телеге во дворе, а сами потащили малютку в шатер… Ублюдки… Она была еще совсем ребенком.  
Я ничего не смог сделать, а остальные или смеялись надо мной, что я пытаюсь защитить сарацинское отродье, либо просто не обращали внимания на пронзительные крики несчастной. Так продолжалось довольно долго, а потом, Амина совсем затихла. Я молился про себя, чтобы Господь поскорее прибрал ее к себе, чтобы муки ее поскорее закончились, но наш Спаситель тогда не слышал меня.  
Из шатра вышел довольный брат Уильям, оправляя свои белые одежды, но тогда они были залиты кровью. Он усмехнулся и предложил мне тоже развлечься, когда остальные братья закончат.  
Никогда еще я не испытывал столько гнева и стыда. Я многое повидал, но скажу тебе одно, мой юный де Креси — война, любая война, это самое грязное и подлое дело. И не важно во имя чего или кого она затевается. Война не бывает благородным делом, не бывает в ней победителей. И вовсе не Господь направляет людей убивать друг друга, ненавидеть и множить лишь боль.

Гуго снова глубоко вздохнул и укрыл спящую Амину шерстяным одеялом.

— Господь, видать сжалился надо мной, грешным, и услышал мою молитву. Этим же вечером наш прецептор и его отряд прибыл в крепость. Надо отдать ему должное, наш прецептор Робер был человеком чести из тех немногих, что еще верили в бога и в то, что наше дело служит во благо. Он приказал отвязать меня от телеги, а тех, кто надругался над Аминой отрубить головы прямо во дворе. Его приказ был тут же исполнен и с ублюдками расправились на месте. Всех шестерых братьев-рыцарей казнили вот в этом самом дворе. Да и рыцарями их назвать язык у меня не поворачивается… Стервятники… Ты ведь знаешь, Доминик — дисциплина превыше всего и брат Робер никогда бы не позволил превратить воинство христово в шайку бандитов и насильников. Вот и расправился с ними сразу, не откладывая.

— Господь милосердный… Что же было потом? Что случилось с Аминой? — с трудом вымолвил Доминик, взволнованно глядя на брата Гуго.

— Наш прецептор, брат Робер забрал малютку к себе. — продолжал старый Гуго — Как сейчас вижу — он взял ее окровавленное хрупкое тело на руки и вынес из шатра, а потом унес к себе. С тех пор наш брат Робер стал для нее воспитателем и защитником. Он выходил малютку и вырастил. Обучил ее читать, нескольким языкам, некоторым наукам, а еще научил драться коротким мечом и неплохо стрелять из лука. Да, брат Робер стал для нее новым миром и спасением, а когда Амине минуло восемнадцать, он окрестил ее. Амина стала Анной и приняла святое распятие. Казалось, время немного залечило ее бедное сердечко и те раны, что причинили ей мы.

Наш прецептор Акры стал ей вторым отцом. Так оно и было.  
С тех пор Амина всегда была под присмотром кого-либо из братьев. Никто не осмеливался больше ее трогать.  
Но спустя еще два года, на ее голову снова обрушились несчастья. Господь одной рукой дает, другой отнимает. В одной из битв наш благородный прецептор Робер погиб.  
Его обезглавленное тело похоронили недалеко от крепости, а Амина вновь осталась одна. Бедняжка тяжело переживала потерю своего воспитателя — почернела вся и исхудала, стала такой тощей, будто лист, колыхающийся от любого порыва ветра. Мы подкармливали малютку, но она ничего у нас не брала. Часто сидела от заката и до самого рассвета, не сомкнув глаз, на могиле нашего собрата-прецептора. Это продолжалось долго и мы полагали, что Амина умрет от горя или голода.

Так бы и случилось, если бы не появился барон Гийом де Вельт.  
Как раз, в то время, прибыли войска короля Филиппа Августа. Барон де Вельт был предводителем королевского отряда и посланником короля.  
Он появился будто рыцарь из тех песен, что поют трубадуры на пирах, в сияющих испанских доспехах лучшей работы. На своем боевом ретивом коне, храбрый, мужественный, решительный и прямой как стены нашей святой обители.  
Сэр Гийом де Вельт самый лучший воин короля Филиппа Августа. Он бесстрашно отбил ту самую дорогу, ведущую в крепость к Акре и разгромил несколько отрядов Саладина, сделав вылазку только с десятком вооруженных всадников. Потеряв лишь одного в этом страшном бою, де Вельт прорвался в саму крепость и открыл нам путь для пополнения запасов воды и пищи, прорвав оборону сарацин.  
А после, вечером того дня он увидал Амину, которая помогала с ранеными. И все…

Гуго улыбнулся и подбросил в огонь еще хворосту, а потом опять продолжил свой рассказ.

— Что же было потом? — спросил Доминик, не осмеливаясь перебивать собрата.

— И все. Как увидел ее, так и пропал наш храбрый барон — продолжал Гуго, улыбаясь и щурясь на разыгравшийся огонь. — Все вился вокруг нее, заманивая малютку то сладкими речами, то подарками, то золотом, то доставал красивый редкий жемчуг, то просто оставлял ей свой бархатный кошель с монетами, чтобы та ни в чем не нуждалась. А Амина все сторонилась барона, но капля камень точит. Де Вельт не из тех, кто просто так бросает свою добычу. Барон устроил так, чтобы Амина была в услужении у королевы Сибиллы. Так к ней никто бы не осмеливался притронуться.

— Он взял ее силой? Неужели? Амина такая красивая и нежная… Она столько вынесла… Неужели же де Вельт решился на такую низость? — спросил Доминик с нескрываемой тревогой, но тут же покраснел, когда слова о красоте неверной сорвались с его губ. — Я видел тогда, как он отвратительно приставал к ней!

— Эээ, парень, ни к чему тебе это. Да и дело не в нашем уставе. Много кто из рыцарей Храма влюблялся в чернооких палестинских дев. Кто-то оставался здесь, как Максимиллиан, кто-то увозил своих красавиц в родные страны, забывая все обеты и клятвы. Как они потом жили — знает лишь Господь. Пойми, Доминик, эта женщина принадлежит де Вельту. Это не просто рыцарь и не просто воин короля Филиппа. Он очень силен и даже будь я на твоем месте и, сбросив десяток другой лет, встал бы против него в поединке, то вряд ли одолел бы его. Амина спасла тебе жизнь. Де Вельт зарубил бы тебя одним махом. Редко кто из воинов отваживается вступать с ним в спор, а поединок выстоять с таким — да уж лучше опять Акру взять на приступ! Он один дрался против целой оравы сарацин и вышел победителем, неся несколько голов неверных на своем копье. Нет, Доминик, мы давали клятву не нашему магистру, не нашим братьям, мы давали клятву самому Господу и это наш долг сдержать ее. Забудь Амину, мой тебе совет.  
Красивая… Это верно, на свою беду. Она еще и добрая, сердце у нее осталось мягким, несмотря на все те ужасы, что с ней приключились. А де Вельт… Нет, что ты! — рассмеялся Гуго. — Он никогда не прикасался к ней и даже тайно приказал одному из своих оруженосцев следить за Аминой, на тот случай, если на горизонте появиться какой обожатель. Уж не знаю, почему он не взял ее силой, наверно все же есть в его душе что-то большее, чем необузданная страсть. Больше поцелуя де Вельт ничего не требовал. Это правда. То, что ты видел, случилось не в первый раз. Он хочет, чтобы Амина покорилась ему добровольно. Да и сам он не раз говаривал, чем ловчей добыча, тем сложней ее заарканить, но тем и победа слаще.

Все ждет, когда она сама захочет быть с ним, но и другим не позволяет и близко к ней приближаться. Стережет ее как волк свою добычу! И это сэр Гийом, который при дворе короля был одним из первых рыцарей и считался выгодной партией. Столько красавиц знатных и богатых вилось вокруг него, не счесть! Да-а… Привыкший не знать отказа у женщин, наш барон получил отворот-поворот от простой сарацинской служанки. Наконец, де Вельт поклялся заполучить Амину во что бы то ни стало, да видать влюбился, сам того не ожидая.

— А она? — де Креси никак не мог унять свое любопытство. Девушка и ее сверкающие темные глаза никак не выходили из головы молодого рыцаря.

— Амина… — вздохнул Гуго и его глаза стали грустными. Он поджал губы. — Я не знаю, сможет ли эта девочка кого-то когда-нибудь полюбить. Уже десять лет прошло с тех пор… А она нет-нет, да все ходит на могилу брата Робера… Посидит там, поплачет и обратно в крепость… Слишком много боли выпало на ее долю, слишком много страданий, не каждое сердце может столько вынести. Когда де Вельт появился, она хотя бы начала снова улыбаться. Амина побаивается барона, но понимает, что имеет на него влияние и может немного укротить его буйный вспыльчивый нрав. Жалеет его, возможно, но не любит. Не может.

— Как же несправедлива жизнь… — тихо промолвил Доминик, глядя на спящую Амину.

— Да, сэр де Креси, жизнь… Она такова. А что до справедливости — ее нет и не было никогда, и искать ее не следует. — ответил брат Гуго и отхлебнул немного вина из кувшина. — Ложись спать, Доминик. Завтра, если на то будет воля Господа, мы проживем еще один день.

— Доброй ночи, брат Гуго. — ответил де Креси и устроился недалеко от шатра брата Гуго на охапке соломы.  
— И тебе, молодой брат — улыбнулся тамплиер.

Но Доминик никак не мог заснуть. Рассказ его собрата никак не выходил у него из головы, а темные блестящие очи Амины все никак не отпускали и манили молодого храмовника. Проворочавшись почти всю ночь, Доминик смог уснуть только под утро.


	5. Глава 3. Сэр Гийом де Вельт.

Следующее утро ознаменовалось долгой молитвой. Тамплиеры, преклонив головы, как один, совершали свой утренний ритуал. Доминик, который всеми силами старался изгнать из своей памяти образ прелестной сарацинки, молился, казалось, усерднее всех. После он отправился по своим обязанностям, тогда как старшие рыцари ушли в часовню.  
Там их ожидало небольшое собрание с командором и обсуждение очень важной новости, которую привез с собой один из разведчиков.

— Вот и закончился мир — вздохнул брат Гуго, выходя во двор крепости, подтягивая на себе кожаный пояс. — Я же говорил, никогда это не кончится…  
— Хватит ворчать, Гуго! — перебил его веселый голос Амори — Зачем мы бы тогда сюда вернулись, если бы в нас не было нужды! Эх, теперь-то мы сможет размяться!  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду, Амори? Нас отправят в Яффу? — спросил удивленный де Креси, который увидел как братья выходят во двор и поспешил к ним.  
— Нас отправят в Керак, мой дорогой собрат — хмыкнул Амори и его единственный глаз загорелся в предвкушении битвы. — Но не спеши, туда отправят не всех, а лишь отряд тех счастливчиков, которых отошлют в замок.

— Шатийон, собачье отродье — проговорил Гуго, вглядываясь куда-то в даль и зачерпывая воду из колодца. — Из-за него и его приспешников мирный договор опять повис на волоске. Но на этот раз, я голову могу дать на отсечение, договор провалиться. Саладин не простит…  
— Насколько я слышал, Рено де Шатийон известный и опытный воин, он храбро защищает нашу христианскую веру и ярый поборник войны с сарацинами — продолжил Доминик, как бы пропустив мимо ушей ругательство Гуго.

— Забавный, ты, малый, де Креси! Если бы мы с тобой не были в одном монастыре, да не сражались бок о бок, я бы точно решил, что у тебя солнечный удар или ты записался в блаженные! — рассмеялся Амори, с трудом державшийся на ногах от хохота. Его задорный заливистый смех часто был очень кстати и парой, заставлял улыбаться даже самых суровых воинов. Гуго последовал его примеру, но более сдержанно.

— Ты не язви, а расскажи, что стряслось — немного обиженно буркнул Доминик.

— Шатийон, будь он проклят, — продолжил брат Гуго — Презрев то хрупкое соглашении о мире, напал на караван… Как всегда, его интересует лишь своя собственная нажива… Да, нечего сказать — истинный защитник веры Христовой. Это был не просто караван с купцами, там была сама сестра Саладина. Поговаривают, что Рено так ее и не отпустил. Никто толком не знает, что с ней стало, но Саладин больше не намерен мириться с нашим присутствием на Востоке. Разведчики донесли, что войско сарацин движется в нашу сторону. А несколько отрядов Саладина уже на подходе к Кераку. Защитников замка не так много. Их нужно предупредить и им требуется помощь, в случае отступления, прикрыть их зад. Вот наш командор, по приказу гроссмейстера, должен будет выделить отряд тех «счастливчиков», что отправятся в Керак, чтобы предупредить Рено и остальных. Тьфу… Я бы сам отдал этого кровожадного ублюдка Саладину, если бы это помогло сохранить мир.

Гуго снова вздохнул.

— Зато королева Сибилла и ее муженек спешно покидают нас, как и остальные знатные негодяи — подпел Амори, хитро прищурив свой единственный глаз. — А чтобы не отягощать поездку, королева отдала приказ продать бОльшую часть своих сарацинских слуг, оставив при себе лишь несколько самых нужных.

Услышав это, Доминик почему-то напрягся.

— Слышал, что многие рыцари уже собираются принять участие в этих торгах сегодня вечером. Да и я пожалуй, куплю себе какого-нибудь проворного парнишку — продолжал брат Амори. — А то, мой оруженосец не успевает даже сапоги мне почистить. Но, не смотря на наш устав, некоторые наши братья, и не только они, но и другие бравые рыцари, пришедшие сюда, собираются купить себе утешение в виде прелестных черноглазых гурий. Так говорят — добавил Амори, многозначительно поглядел на Доминика.

— Продолжай, Амори! — неожиданно для себя самого выпалили де Креси.  
— Амину тоже решили продать — заключил Амори и развел руками.  
— Как? Неужели? Но она ведь приняла нашу веру, она теперь крещеная христианка! — Доминик отчетливо осознавал, чем может кончиться подобный торг.

— Крещеная-то да, это так — промолвил брат Гуго и как-то задумчиво посмотрел в сторону будущего помоста, на котором, ближе к вечеру собрались выставить слуг. — Но Амину никто не освободил до сих пор. Она по-прежнему остается пленницей и рабыней. Участь теперь у нее незавидна.

— Слушай, Гуго, я знаю, что тебе не по-нарву придется моя затея — начал де Креси. — Да и тебе Амори не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу.  
— Говори уже, у нас нет секретов друг от друга — улыбнулся тамплиер.

— Что же, я хочу выкупить Амину. Но у меня всего около двух сотен серебром — говорил де Креси, при это руки его немного дрожали, а глаза светились, на щеках проступил легкий румянец от смущения и неловкого признания. — Да, я бы хотел выкупить ее. Она такая…

— О-о-о, брат Доминик не стал исключением — ехидно заметил Амори, потрепав того по плечу — Неужели же и ты растаял пред очами прелестной сарацинской гурии.

— Нет же! — нетерпеливо перебил его де Креси — Я не хочу, чтобы эта девушка, такая нежная, хрупкая и красивая, досталась бы какому-нибудь грубому отребью. Она столько вытерпела, столько вынесла боли и лишений. Амина не заслужила такой участи! А что, если ее купит…

— Де Вельт — неожиданно для обоих тамплиеров сказал брат Гуго, который внимательно слушал их разговор.

Это имя как обухом ударило Доминика. Он и думать забыл о бароне. Воцарилось молчание.  
— Барон может купить Амину и наверняка это сделает — продолжал Гуго, переводя свой взгляд на обоих молодых рыцарей Храма. — У него хватит и серебра, и золота, чтобы купить не только рабыню, но и весь Иерусалим, если бы он захотел. И сейчас, на трон святого града претендовали бы ни Лузиньян, слабый и незадачливый политик, ни Конрад де Монсеррат, умелый дипломат и ни во что не ставящий жалкие потуги Ричарда и его приспешников, тем самым снискав себе врагов. Де Вельт мог бы стать не только прекрасным предводителем целой армии, но и настоящим королем, тогда бы всем негласно правил Филипп. Но де Вельта вообще мало интересует эта возня вокруг короны Иерусалима. Поэтому он как ястреб устремил свой интерес совсем не на трон.

— Гуго — снова обратился к нему Доминик, невольно вспомнив недавний случай во дворе крепости, когда де Вельт преследовал сарацинку и де Креси вовремя пришел ей на помощь. — Помоги мне. Прошу. Клянусь, я отдам тебе все сполна. И тебе, Амори. Только помогите мне выкупить Амину.

— Ну и что же ты будешь с ней делать, когда выкупишь? — спросил Амори, которому вся эта затея была не очень-то по-душе.

— Амина будет свободной, я отправлю ее с другими паломниками в Яффу, а оттуда она сможет уплыть на Кипр на первом же корабле. Подальше от этого надвигающего ужаса… Подальше от войны и горя. — ответил Доминик, в глазах которого теперь отразилась решительность и твердость.

— А как же де Вельт? Он не простит тебе того, что ты увел у него девицу из-под носа! — продолжал Амори, будто нарочно провоцируя де Креси на спор.

— Я его не боюсь и с радостью приму его вызов, даже, если за этим последует наказание. Рыцари Храма ничего не боятся и мало кому удавалось из одолеть! Пресвятая дева Мария защитит нас. — улыбнувшись ответил Доминик, прекрасно понимая, куда клонит его собрат во Христе.  
— Смотри, дело твое, только, прежде чем де Вельт раскроит тебя пополам, не забудь пригласить меня на отпевание, как своего близкого друга! — рассмеялся Амори, тыкая де Креси в плечо.  
— Уже тебя-то точно не забуду — кивнул храмовник.

— Что же — кивнул Гуго, поминая, что де Креси не отступиться. — Раз наша малютка тебе так запала в душу… Я меня есть около четырех сотен серебром, которые мне удалось скопить с большим трудом, но, раз очень скоро нам предстоит новая война — деньги вряд ли понадобятся такому старому грешнику и в таком количестве. Не думаю, что за нее попросят больше трех сотен. Так что… Считай, эти деньги твои. Бери, на доброе дело. Де Вельт не вернется до завтрашнего дня. Он со своим отрядом, по приказу короля, отправился в разведку. Король Филипп не хочет просто так жертвовать своими людьми. Что же, брат Доминик, похоже Господь на твой стороне.

Брат Гуго улыбнулся и похлопал Доминика по плечу.

— М-м-м-м-…Что касается меня — ответил Амори, почесав затылок — Не могу ссудить тебе больше, чем сотню серебром. Я хочу купить себе кое-кого и мне самому понадобятся деньги. Так что, дорогой мой собрат — не взыщи, но смогу дать тебе не больше этой сотни.

— Благодарю, вас обоих. — радостно благодарил де Креси, уже предвкушая, как сам заберет Амину с этого проклятого помоста и наконец-то подарит ей такую желанную свободу.

***

Ближе к вечеру помост возвели окончательно, а рядом с ним расположили несколько шатров и навесов, под которыми сидели слуги. Их заранее привели в порядок и приказали искупаться, а после переодеться в чистую простую одежду. Женщины и мужчины были разделены на группы: молодые и старые, те, кто годился для тяжелых работ и те, кто мог быть достойной заменой оруженосцам в бою. Женщин-сарацинок было немного, среди них была и Амина.  
Она сидела чуть поодаль от остальных, казалось, стараясь понять произошедшее и хоть как-то объяснить то, что уже совсем скоро ее продадут вот так просто, словно барана или лошадь. Амина ожидала всего, даже смерти или участия в защите крепости, но не в этом. В ней еще осталось то достоинство, которое уже давно покинуло души многих плененных. Она понимала, что судьба ее будет незавидной, в том случае, если ее купить кто-то чужой. «Чужими» Амина называла тех, кто не жил в крепости и принадлежал к слугам или оруженосцам королей. Она вглядывалась в незнакомые лица собравшихся мужчин.

Это были рыцари Храма, которых сарацинка прежде не видела, а также те рыцари, которые приехали в Палестину вместе со остальными участниками похода, оруженосцы знатных господ, ищущих себе помощников для ухода за оружием и лошадьми. А еще, среди собравшихся были и те, кто выбирал себе рабов совсем иного качества.  
Ни для кого было не секрет, что здесь на Востоке, некоторые пристрастились к другого рода развлечениям и в цене у них были молодые сарацинские мальчики. Другие не брезговали и обычными девушками-сарацинками, которые годились в качестве расторопной прислуги и небольшого приятного утешения на время похода.

Амина продолжала, украдкой, всматриваться в лица собравшихся покупателей и ее глаза довольно быстро отыскали некоторых знакомых. Это были хамовники из крепости, за которыми Амина когда-то ухаживала в госпитале. Она знала их и надеялась на то, что пришедшие смогут выручить ее — оставив таким образом в крепости.

Сарацинка немного приободрилась, когда среди многочисленной толпы мужчин, она заметила брата Гуго и брата Доминика. Де Вельта или его людей среди рыцарей не было.

Неожиданно прозвучал сигнал труб, означающий, что скоро начнутся торги. На середину помоста вышел тучный человек невысоко роста, он бы богато одет в длинный восточный халат и подпоясан таким же роскошным поясом на котором блестели драгоценные камни. Это был один из местных купцов, что торговали живым товаром. Его интерес состоял в том, что теперь ему были переданы все слуги, подлежащие продаже. Ги де Лузиньян продал ему всех и сразу по выгодной цене, а королева Сибилла отбыла еще утром, чтобы не присутствовать при подобном зрелище и, возможно, не слышать плачь или мольбы ее бывших сарацинских служанок.

Касим, так звали этого тучного купца, выхватил красивый платок, цвета охры, расшитый диковинными золотыми цветами и взмахнул им. Это означало, что торги начались.  
На помост вывели первую партию слуг-сарацинов. Это были молодые мужчины, рослые и крепкие. Касим рассчитывал на то, что собравшиеся здесь рыцари смогут выложить не малую сумму за каждого невольника. Один такой сарацин мог с легкостью заменить двоих оруженосцев. Это было неплохое вложение того награбленного золота, что тяготили карманы многих пришедших сюда.

Касим называл начальную цену и важно расхаживал по помосту, то и дело демонстрируя преимущества каждого выставленного на всеобщее обозрение мужчину или юношу.  
Рыцари выкрикивали сумму, которую они были готовы заплатить за того или иного сарацина. Каждый, кто совершал удачную сделку, мог остаться, чтобы посмотреть на торги или увести свою добычу к себе. Так продолжалось довольно долго. Начало смеркаться и по периметру помоста зажгли факелы. Касим довольно потирал руки и каждый раз махал платком, когда на помост выводили новых невольников.

Когда взрослые мужчины были распроданы, дошла очередь и до совсем молодых юношей.  
Тут-то и появился Амори. Он стоял чуть дальше, чем брат Доминик и брат Гуго, чтобы те не заметили его сразу. В этот момент на помост вывели юношу. Ему было не больше четырнадцати. Его красивые черные густые кудри были аккуратно уложены благовонными маслами, а его одежда немного отличалась от нарядов остальных сарацин. Статная, но тонкая и изящная фигура юноши, и большие темные глаза казались словно выписанной картиной. Он был красив, хорошо сложен и на свою беду, слишком молод, чтобы послужить в качестве оруженосца или слуги, годного для битв. Но не на это рассчитывал хитрый Касим. Этот юноша был представлен вовсе не для этого.

Если обычная начальная цена начиналась со ста пятидесяти и редко доходила до трех сотен серебром, то за этого Касим запросил двести пятьдесят.

— Триста! — стали выкрикивать те рыцари, которым этот юноша пришелся по-вкусу. Среди кричавших было не мало рыцарей ордена Храма.

— Триста пятьдесят! — кричал другой.

Касим улыбался и снова и снова махал своим чудесным платком, а тем временем цена поднялась до четырех сотен. Толпа гудела и торги продолжались.

— Пять — тихо, но твердо произнес Амори. — Пять сотен за этого красавчика!

— Пять сотен! Прекрасно, господин! — отозвался Касим, а его губы растеклись в хищной улыбке. — Кто-то может дать больше?

— Так вот кого ты собрался купить? — Доминик подлетел к Амори, тот не сводил своего взора с сарацинского юноши.

— Если и так, тебе-то что? — прошипел брат Амори, который был вовсе не рад, что его заметили, но постарался отшутиться со свойственным ему язвительным тоном. — Ты кажется интересовался нашей малюткой. До женщин еще очередь не дошла, имей терпение, брат Доминик.

— Просто ума не приложу, зачем тебе этот мальчик? Он ведь даже в слуги мало пригодиться — удивился де Креси.

— Юркий и расторопный, мне как раз такой и нужен. — ответил Амори, передернув плечами. Рыцарь напрягся и внимательно поглядел на де Креси, а потом отвернулся и продолжал свое участие в торге.

— Никого? Неужели никого, кто бы дал за этого черноглазого больше, чем предложил господин храмовник? — спрашивал Касим, набивая цену. Никто не осмеливался дать больше обозначенной Амори суммой. — Что ж, продано! Этот юноша — ваш, мой господин — обратился купец с сальной улыбкой к брату Амори.

Амори не долго думая, швырнул кошель с монетами купцу и увел сарацина с помоста, приказав своему оруженосцу отвести слугу в его шатер.  
— А вот теперь я с вами, дорогие мои братья во Христе — улыбнулся Амори и встал рядом с братом Гуго и Домиником.  
— На кой тебе этот мальчишка? — шепнул Гуго, заподозрив недоброе, но не осуждая брата Амори в своей греховной привязанности.  
— Ты как наш настоятель, не дать не взять, или моя совесть? — ответил Амори и многозначительно поглядел своим единственным голубым глазом на брата Гуго. Тот умолк, так как торги продолжились.

Вскоре, когда остальные юноши были раскуплены, пришла пора выводить на помост женщин. Насупил глубокий вечер и звезды рассыпались по темно-синему небосводу. Повсюду зажгли факелы и костры. В таком освещении выставляемые на продажу девушки и женщины казались еще более загадочными и привлекательными. Этого-то и ждал Касим.  
Служанок было немного, всего пятеро, а шестой должна была быть Амина.

Тут-то и началось настоящее столпотворение. Рыцари толпились у самого помоста, пожирая глазами выводимую на помост темноокую красавицу, которую Касим сам выводил за руку, будто приглашая на танец.  
Для Доминика время шло очень медленно, казалось, до Амины очередь так и не дойдет. Он уже начал волноваться, не пообещал ли ее Касим кому-то другому и теперь сарацина лишь ожидает, когда за ней придет новый хозяин. Все эти тревожные мысли никак не покидали де Креси, заставляя все чаще биться его сердце с каждым разом, когда на помост выводили новую сарацинку.

Оставалось лишь двое служанок: маленькая девочка лет девяти, с красивыми темными глазами, в темно-желтом наряде, которая явно была напугана столь большим количеством людей. Мужчины стали выкрикивать цену, чуть меньше, чем давали за взрослых невольниц, да и желающих купит малютку поубавилось. Ребенок был бы большой обузой, а тем более для рыцаря; и Амина, которую то и дело пробирала крупная дрожь. Она с опаской и какой-то обреченностью смотрела на гудящую толпу мужчин. Не все могли позволить себе развлечения в местных тавернах или притонах, а некоторые не хотели этого делать, боясь подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, помимо гулявшей в то время проказы. Эти скользкие похотливые взгляды, изголодавшихся по женской плоти мужчин, будто обрывали всю ту хрупкую нить надежды на спасение.  
Наконец, кто-от купил эту испуганную девчушку, и очередь дошла до Амины.

***

Касим вывел ее на помост, оглашая начальную цену в две сотни. А потом легким жестом он сорвал с нее покрывало, показывая товар зрителям. По толпе разнесся гул и некоторые рыцари то и дело переговаривались между собой.

— Амина! — кричал один из храмовников — Пошли со мной!

— Тебе не будет так скучно с нами, как при дворе у королевы Сибиллы! — говорил другой, оглядывая сарацинку с головы до ног сальным оценивающим взглядом.

Девушка молчала, опустив глаза в пол помоста. Она старалась не думать о том, кто выкрикивал очередную цену, старалась углубиться в свои воспоминания, в тем самые недолгие мгновения, когда она была, если не счастлива, то под защитой. Амина думала о тех днях, когда ее подобрал прецептор ордена Храма, мужественный и благородный сэр Робер, как он учил ее читать, как с радостью и воодушевление поощрял ее страсть к живописи. Все эти воспоминания придали ее лицу еще большую красоту и возвышенность.  
Амина не сразу заметила как к помосту, сквозь толпу, пробрался брат Доминик.

— Три стони! — выпалил де Креси и уставился на Касима пронзительным взглядом.  
— Что ж, мой господин, прекрасно! Три сотни за это прелестное создание! Кто больше? — продолжал купец.

Этот неожиданный возглас де Креси словно пробудил Амину. Она поглядела на рыцаря и уже больше не хотела отводить от него своих глаз. Впервые за долгое время, этот твердый возглас Доминика будто вселил в нее надежду на спасение. Амина улыбнулась, почти незаметно, улыбка лишь слегка тронула уголки ее губ, а ее темные глаза зажглись искорками.  
Доминик же глядел на нее и не мог оторваться. Хрупкая, тонкая, закутанная в длинные светлые простые одежды, в окружении горящих факелов — о, воистину, для де Креси это зрелище было чем-то волшебным, а эта женщина была достойна лучшей участи.

Многие не решались выложить больше, чем оглашенная сумма. Вдруг, неожиданно, среди остальных выделился высокий человек, закутанный в темный плащ, а его сапоги из мягкой хорошо выделанной кожи были украшены позолоченными шпорами с тремя маленькими звездочками. Его лицо нельзя было точно разглядеть, так как мужчина стоял чуть дальше помоста и свет от факелов почти не доходил до него.

— Четыреста! — сказал он, нарушив воцарившуюся на какое-то время тишину.  
— Четыреста пятьдесят! — тут же выкрикнул де Креси.  
— Так его! Знай наших! — кричали рыцари Храма, подбадривая своего собрата. Всем было очень интересно за кем останется победа. — Давай, де Креси, не дай этому фату спуску!

— Пятьсот — ответил странный незнакомец и вальяжно прошел сквозь толпу. В этот момент свет от одного факела, что располагались рядом с помостом, осветил его лицо. При виде этого человека Амина сжалась и опустила голову, стараясь не глядеть тому в глаза.  
— Чудесно, господин! Ну, славные рыцари, кто даст больше, эта красавица стоит не одной сотни! — поддразнивал Касим, сознавая, что, если за Амину могу дать пять сотен, то дадут и шесть.  
— Пятьсот пятьдесят — твердо ответил де Креси, уставившись на этот раз на незнакомца в упор. Лицо и его выражение показались знакомы храмовнику. Доминик никак не мог вспомнить, где же он видел это лицо.

— Остановись, де Креси — прошептал Амори. — У нас осталась лишь сотня, не больше. Пожалуй еще тридцать монет завалялось у меня за поясом, но если этот малый накинет еще — наша затея, то есть, твоя затея рухнет.  
— Отступать некуда… — ответил Доминик, продолжая пристально смотреть в сторону странного мужчины.

— Семь сотен серебром! — загадочный незнакомец явно не хотел отступаться от своей затеи.  
— Семь сотен серебром! — воскликнул Касим, глаза которого блестели как у волка. — Может кто-нибудь их господ тамплиеров даст больше?

С этими словами купец поглядел на Доминика.

— Восемьсот пятьдесят! — выкрикнул Доминик, с сожалением осознавая, что это все деньги, на которые он может рассчитывать. Амори судорожно взглотнул, цена была высокой.

— Какой удачный вечер, господа! Этот благородный рыцарь Храма готов выложить за эту прелестную жемчужину больше восьми сотен серебром! Ну же, славные воины, кто сможет победить этого достойного соперника! — подначивал Касим, жадно оглядывая толпу рыцарей.

— Тысяча серебром — спокойно ответил незнакомец, слегка усмехнувшись.

Многие молчали и просто наблюдали за тем, кто одержит верх в этом споре, никто не отваживался уплатить такую сумму всего лишь за простую служанку. Некоторые рыцари Храма досадовали, что Амина может достаться неизвестному господину, так как они привыкли к ней и никто из храмовников не хотел, чтобы сарацинка покидала крепость. Амина была доброй и отзывчивой, а еще она умела отлично зашивать раны, да так искусно, что шрамы, которые могли оставаться, были тонкими и почти незаметными. Амина пела и танцевала, когда раненые воины просили ее о такой милости, чтобы поднять общий боевой дух.  
Воцарилась тишина.

— Ну же, господа! — подбадривал Касим. — Или эта красавица достанется этому счастливчику!  
Амина с трудом поглядела на Доминика, сейчас в ее глазах отражался ужас и мольба от осознания того, что ее продадут этому странному человеку в темном плаще, которого она почему-то, как показалось де Креси, боялась так сильно, что руки несчастной дрожали.

— Проклятие, у нас больше нет денег — прошептал раздосадованный Гуго. — Что будем делать?  
— Что ж, раз никто не хочет дать больше, эта жемчужина достается… — начал было Касим, но его слова прервал топот и ржание коней.

В следующее мгновение во двор влетел небольшой отряд всадников во главе с бароном де Вельтом. Запыхавшись, он соскочил со своего боевого коня и небрежно швырнул поводья одному из своих оруженосцев. Сняв тяжелый шлем, де Вельт поднялся на помост важной и медленной поступью.

— Две тысячи золотом! — сказал он, усмехнувшись, и оглядел собравшихся. — Кто больше?  
Касим судорожно взглотнул. Такую немалую сумму не каждый бы решился выложить даже за прекрасного боевого коня, но никак не за простую сарацинскую невольницу.

— Что, ублюдки, не ожидали меня так скоро? — обратился он к толпе рыцарей, вытерая со лба струящийся пот. — Пока вы тут прохлаждались, подступы к Кераку уже заняты отрядами Саладина. Через день-два они вплотную подойдут к замку и тогда никому из них не поздоровиться! Собирайте отряд, чтобы выступить уже завтра ранним утром. Что, купец, — обратился де Вельт к Касиму. — Претендентов на эту малютку больше нет?

Все молчали.

— Нет, мой благородный господин де Вельт — проговорил Касим и низко, как только мог, поклонился грозному рыцарю. — Амина ваша.

— Вот и славно! — улыбнулся барон и не раздумывая отстегнул кошель с монетами от пояса, и бросил его Касиму.

Амина сжалась еще больше, предвкушая самое страшное. Никто, как и она, не ожидал, что де Вельт вернется так скоро, но, видно так было угодно самому Господу, не иначе.

— Что, моя красавица, думала, я смогу оставить тебя вот так, совсем одну? — пошептал де Вельт, подходя к сарацинке и беря ее за руку. Его глаза сверкали дикими искрами, а его губы расплывались в хищной улыбке, ведь теперь желанная добыча была в его власти. — Пойдем, моя птичка, все уже закончилось.

Рыцари, что сопровождали де Вельта и его слуги, захлопали в ладоши и приветствовали удачную покупку барона возгласами и одобрительными криками.  
А Доминик… Брат Доминик казалось ничего и никого не слышал, и не видел, он не мог противостоять барону. Ему ничего не оставалось, как проводить отчаянным грустным взглядом уходящую Амину.

Ее хрупкий силует, закутанный в белые одежды словно плыл, не касаясь земли. Де Креси видел, как де Вельт приказал одному из слуг отвести сарацинку в ту часть замка, где располагались его покой, как и других рыцарей и их слуг, тех, что не были в ордене Храма.  
Доминик видел ее грустные, наполненные слезами темные глаза, они неотрывно смотрели на тамплиера и были такими печальными, словно Амина прощалась с ним. Сердце рыцаря защемило, но он ничего не мог поделать. Наконец, он не выдержал и уже было схватился за рукоять своего меча, но сильная рука брата Гуго остановила порывистого молодого храмовника.

— Оставь их — прошептал ему на ухо брат Гуго. — Теперь ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Силы слишком неравны. Даже не думай!  
Доминик в отчаянье прокусил губу до крови, видя как де Вельт и его люди уходят вместе с Аминой.  
— Я должен… Гуго, должен…! — Доминик попытался высвободиться от железной хватки старшего собрата, но когда ему это удалось, след де Вельта и остальных уже давно простыл.

— Она никогда не сможет принадлежать тебе! Подумай, Доминик, даже, если бы так и случилось, на что бы ты обрек себя! — Гуго никак не хотел отпускать рыцаря и старался удержать его от роковой ошибки.

— Ее больше никто не сможет защитить, кроме меня, Гуго — твердо ответил де Креси и бросился вслед за де Вельтом.

Гуго хотел было кинуться за ним, но брат Амори вовремя остановил его, дабы не накликать куда большего несчастья.

— Не мешай божьему праведению, дорогой брат, мы уже ничего не сможем сделать — сказал Амори.  
— Я лишь хотел уберечь его от безрассудства, которое он может свершить сегодня — ответил Гуго, тяжело вздохнув и покачав головой.  
— Это безрассудство он уже совершил вчера, когда встретил эту сарацинку и когда перешел де Вельту дорогу — заключил брат Амори, кивая и глядя на убегающего де Креси.  
Торги были закончены и все стали расходиться. Наступила ночь, рассыпав по своему необъятному ночному полю еще больше звезд, которые светили еще ярче и казалось, старались осветить тот благой путь, который избрал молодой рыцарь ордена Храма.


	6. Глава 4. Хаттин (Новый магистр). Часть первая. Разговор в ночи.

Наступила ночь, рассыпав яркие звезды по темному небосводу. Казалось, кто-то там, на небесах, старался помочь де Креси и любезно осветил ему путь до самой крепости.  
Молодой тамплиер решил во что бы то ни стало постараться помешать барону де Вельту и спасти от него Амину. Он прекрасно помнил о том, что пришлось пережить прелестной сарацинке, а еще де Креси никак не мог забыть ее темные очи, ее нежный стан и грустную улыбку, которая слегка тронула ее губы в тот момент, когда Доминик встал на ее защиту. Эта почти невидимая улыбка проникла в самое сердце молодого тамплиера и стала самым дорогим в этих жгучих жестоких палестинских песках.

Де Креси остановился и спрятался за одной из толстых замковых стен. Ему послышался голос де Вельта, который отдавал приказ своим слугам и оруженосцам, а после, когда он и Амина остались лишь вдвоем, барон взял сарацинку за руку и отправился в свои покои. Доминик осторожно выглянул из своего убежища и заметил в какую комнату входил барон и его «добыча». Дверь де Вельт запер изнутри.  
Немного подождав и убедившись, что слуги разошлись, Доминик кинулся вверх по коридору, на лестницу, ведущую на башенную стену — именно сюда выходили окна покоев барона де Вельта.  
Вскарабкавшись на каменный выступ стены, де Креси удалось подтянуться на руках и оказаться как раз подле того самого узкого окошка, которое открывало вид на покои барона.  
Эта была довольно просторная комната с широкой кроватью, напротив которой располагался камин с горевшим очагом. Полуденная жара сменялась прохладой, а потом и вовсе становилось нежарко. Стражники кутались в свои плащи, а слуги растапливали камины в покоях своих господ. Не смотря на то, что весна была уже на исходе, ночи по-прежнему были прохладными и как только солнце садилось, а песок начинал остывать, сквозь каменные стены пробирался холод и словно напоминал обитателям крепости о том, что все может измениться в любую минуты по воле Господа.

Де Креси все же удалось оказаться около окошка так близко, на сколько позволяла его ловкость. Каждое неосторожное движение тамплиера грозило падением со стены. Он наделялся на то, что успеет пробраться в комнату до прихода де Вельта и Амины и спрятаться, а потом помочь сарацинке бежать. Но, не тут-то было. Доминик будто позабыл, что его длинный рыцарский плащ вряд ли даст ему проникнуть в окно так незаметно и быстро как бы ему хотелось. Извернувшись, еле балансируя на каменном зубце стены, храмовник отстегнул свой белоснежный плащ и уже хотел было бросить его на каменные плиты, что служили переходом от стены к крепости, но налетевший порыв ветра сдул плащ за пределы крепостных стен.

" — Проклятье! Хоть вслед за плащем прыгай… Проклятье… Что же делать…» — выругался про себя храмовник, наблюдая как его плащ упал вниз за крепостную стену. Пот выступил на лбу у Доминика, что свидетельствовало о его волнении.  
Еще бы! Потерять рыцарское одеяние, да еще и сам плащ тамплиера — было серьезным преступлением для рыцаря. Наказание, которое грозило за утерю одежд рыцаря Храма ровнялось с теми, которые налагались за более суровые преступления.  
Но сейчас было уже поздно. В этот момент в комнату вошел барон де Вельт, он завел за собой свое «новое приобретение» и закрыл за собой дверь на ключ. Де Креси заметил это и мгновенно пригнулся, но ноги его соскользнули с каменной глыбы и рыцарь повис, зацепившись руками за низ оконной решетки. Каким-то чудом ему удалось подтянуться и спрятаться за одной из колонн-зубцов подле окна.  
Удача, которая до сего момента улыбалась храмовнику, теперь, казалось, забыла о его существовании.

***

— Проходи, ну же, не бойся! — голос де Вельта был низким и уставшим, таким он показался сарацинке, когда она входила в покои барона. — Наконец-то, мы можем побыть вдвоем.

Из своего убежища де Креси мог все слышать и видеть. Он старался не шевелиться и осторожно заглянул в комнату.  
Барон усадил свое «сокровище» на лавку, стоявшую у кровати, а сам подкинул еще пару поленьев в горящий очаг. Взяв со стола кувшин с вином, он налил немного в стоящий рядом кубок и сделал пару глотков, а потом развернулся к сарацинке и уставился на нее горящим немигающим взглядом.

— Почему молчишь? Все уже закончилось. — продолжил де Вельт мягким голосом, присаживаясь рядом с Аминой. — Я и мысли допустить не мог, чтобы ты досталась кому-нибудь из этого сброда. Ну, скажи же хоть слово! Замерзла? Выпей немного вина или может, согреть молока?  
— Спасибо, господин Гийом — робко ответила сарацинка, с опаской поглядев на рыцаря. — Я просто… Просто…  
— Я знаю — де Вельт не дал ей договорить, его глаза пылали, а учащенное шумное дыхание выдавало возбуждение. — Ты наверняка была очень напугана, да и вдобавок ко всему провела почти весь день на солнце. Но теперь все позади. Я буду заботиться о тебе, как твой господин и…

Барон медлил и казалось не осмеливался озвучить истинную цель покупки сарацинки.

— И? Кто же еще? — спросила Амина, наконец-то осмелившись поднять глаза на де Вельта.  
— И тот, кто готов на все, на все ради тебя! — де Вельт неожиданно вскочил со своего места и упал перед Аминой на колени, хватаясь за края ее палантина. — Да, я уже давно не принадлежу себе, я давно потерял покой! Это кажется смешным и непонятным, как барон де Вельт, будучи первым рыцарем короля Филиппа, мужественным и могучим воином, который не проиграл еще не единого боя, может быть сражен одним только взглядом этих темных прекрасных глаз! — голос барона дрожал от волнения, а сам де Вельт казался совершенно другим человеком. Его решительность и надменный вид куда-то отступили. Он продолжал стоять на коленях перед Аминой, бросая на нее пугающий пламенный взгляд.

— Господин, господин, прошу вас, господин де Вельт, встаньте! Не стоит благородному рыцарю стоять на коленях перед служанкой. — Амина была напугана столь внезапным приступом страсти барона и отчетливо понимала, что за столь пылкими словами скрывается вполне безудержная мужская страсть, которая, если ее вовремя не остановить, будет подобна коню не знавшему узды.

— Неужто не веришь… — простонал де Вельт, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги. — Разве все эти годы, что я провел здесь, на Востоке, не были живым доказательств моих чувств к тебе? Кто, если не я, пытался заботиться о тебе, быть рядом и оберегать от бед? В ком ты могла бы найти столь доброе участие?

— Ты прав, сэр Гийом — осторожно ответила Амина, но с достоинством, также поднимаясь с лавки и оправляя палантин, боясь прогневить порывистого, разгоряченного страстью, рыцаря. — Я обязана тебе своим спасением, но и тем, что теперь я твоя рабыня. Или это и есть твое «доброе участие»?

— Проклятье! Амина, да неужели же ты думаешь, что меня что-либо или кто-либо остановил бы от того, чтобы взять тебя, когда мне вздумается? Я мог сделать это, когда угодно! И никто, слышишь, никто не смог бы помешать мне! Но, разве лишь это мне было нужно от тебя? Мне нужна твоя любовь! Ты! Ты сама! Все эти годы я ждал, словно пес, когда ты согласишься быть со мной. Все эти годы, вся пролитая кровь и все те опасности, которым каждый день подвергаются наши люди, были ничто! Все те раны, что покрывают мое тело — ничто, по сравнению с той мукой, которую испытывает человек влюбленный и любящий…

Де Вельт отвернулся к окну, тяжело вздохнув, как будто ему что-то не давало дышать свободно.  
В этот момент де Креси чуть было не выдал свое присутствие, так как барон немного приоткрыл окно, пустив прохладный ночной воздух. Храмовник вовремя нагнулся, чтобы не обнаружить себя.

Де Вельт продолжал стоять так какое-то время, вглядываясь в ночное небо, его глаза по-прежнему горели тем неутомимым страстным огнем, но сейчас в ни отражалось еще и отчаяние.  
— Это очень мучительно — продолжил он, немного успокоившись.- Мучительно и невыносимо больно, осознавать, когда любишь того, кто тебя не любит…

Неожиданно барон слегка покачнулся, но удержался на ногах, оперевшись рукой о стену, из его груди вырвалось судорожный глубокий вздох.  
— Гийом! Что с тобой? Ты ранен? — Амина, которая до этого момента казалась державшей себя в руках и старалась не выдавать свой страх перед де Вельтом, кинулась к рыцарю. Она помогла ему опереться на свое плечо и усадила на постель.

— Нет, нет, моя маленькая — прошептал де Вельт, стараясь ослабить зажим у наплечника. — Это ерунда. Царапина. Просто день выдался нелегким и пока доскакал до крепости, чуть коня не загнал. Убил бы того, кто выставил тебя на продажу вместе с остальными слугами!

— Тише-тише, я сейчас помогу. И к тому же, пришлось бы убивать саму королеву Сибиллу. Не много ли для одного дня? — проговорила Амина, ласково взглянув на де Вельта, тогда как ее тонкие проворные пальчики уже расстегивали плотные зажимы и кожаные крепления, развязывали шнурки на рукавах подкольчужника и туники, помогая рыцарю освободиться от «оков» брони.  
Опасения Амины оправдались — де Вельт был ранен, но легко. Эта рана не была смертельна и не несла большой опасности, она всего лишь мешала рыцарю действовать более свободно, а еще изматывала тем, что кровь не прекращала струиться и тем самым отнимала силы.

— Не надо, моя малютка, ничего страшного — улыбнулся де Вельт, когда сарацинка, налив из другого кувшина воду в миску, стала осторожно промывать рану. — У тебя тоже был нелегкий день, вон как побледнела, осунулась… Я люблю тебя… Очень люблю…

— Тише, Гийом, рану надо промыть. Осталось совсем немного и после я перебинтую твою рану. Даже не спорь, иначе завтра ты не сможешь носить панцирь. — перебила его Амина строгим, но одновременно озабоченным голосом. — Ты хочешь заботиться обо мне, а сам пренебрегаешь простыми средствами.

— Моя красавица решила стать мне сиделкой? Не ожидал, но не скрою, мне это приятно — промурлыкал барон, не обращая внимание на боль и кровоточащую рану. — Я хотел поговорить о главном.

— О чем же? Мой господин, мне кажется, сегодняшний вечер не совсем подходящий для подобного рода объяснений. — начала Амина, стараясь успокоить рыцаря и полагая, что барон снова завел свой разговор о своей неуемной страсти.

— Медлить нельзя — ответил де Вельт, забирая из рук сарацинки полотняную полоску ткани, которой она промывала рану. Он сам продолжил стирать сочащуюся кровь и присел на постель. — Я не шутил, когда поднял на ноги весь гарнизон по возвращению. Через несколько дней здесь будут войска Саладина. Они уже вплотную подходят к Кераку и завтра храмовники должны послать туда отряд или даже несколько отрядов на подмогу. Гарнизону Керака не выстоять в одиночку против войска Саладина.

— Неужели все так плохо? Уже завтра…? — с тревогой спросила Амина, предвкушая вновь те страшные моменты боя и нескончаемый поток раненых. — Неужели рыцари Храма должны защищать этого кровавого деспота де Шатийона?

— Да, сокровище мое, это их долг и прямая обязанность — защищать не только паломников, но и всех добрых христиан в Святой земле. — отвечал де Вельт, помогая Амине перебинтовывать его рану и придерживая рукой конец льняного полотна. — Что до Шатийона — многие, поверь, очень многие бы с радостью выдали этого ублюдка самому Саладину в обмен на наших воинов, которые попали в плен. Но, видишь ли — де Вельт немного поморщился и снова продолжил свой рассказ. — У рыцарей ордена Храма теперь новый магистр. Такой же неуемный и алчный, такой же воинственный и непримиримый как и сам Шатийон. А еще, он также как и Рено, ненавидит сарацин и вовсе не хочет мира. Так что, он сам с радостью поддержит это исчадие ада Шатийона в любой его затее, если только наш король Филипп его не образумит. Что вряд ли случится. Наши войска вскоре возвращаются во Францию.

Де Вельт замолчал и снова вздохнул, взглянув на Амину с тревогой.

— Скоро здесь будет небезопасно. Начнется великая бойня и борьба за трон Иерусалима. А тот, кто уцелеет и успеет перегрызть остальным глотки — будет править всем Востоком, а возможно и большим. — снова заговорил барон, прижимая к своей груди тонкую хрупкую ладонь сарацинки. — Я хочу, чтобы, когда все это начнется, ты бы была уже далеко отсюда. Вот, послушай, что я придумал: ты уедешь, завтра же с моими слугами и один из оруженосцев. Из Яффы уходит корабль на Кипр, а потом во Францию. Там, на Кипре, ты будешь в безопасности вместе с моими людьми. Мой оруженосец будет ревностно охранять тебя. Он отвечает за тебя своей головой. Ты будешь ждать меня там, пока я не вернусь.

— Что? — Амина явно не ожидала такого предложения от барона.

— Да, моя прекрасная, что тебе здесь за радость? — продолжал де Вельт, придвигаясь все ближе. — Что ждет тебя здесь в этой крепости, которая вот-вот падет перед натиском твоих бывших соплеменников? Разве я могу позволить пропасть своей любимой женщине вот так просто?! В этих проклятых песках, опаленных солнцем и залитыми кровью стольких тысяч людей, ввязавшихся в бессмысленную войну…

— Эти проклятые пески, как ты их называешь, мой дом — ответила Амина, поднявшись на ноги и закутавшись в палантин. — Здесь погибла моя семья, здесь могила того, кто спас меня от смерти и еще больших унижений, заменил мне отца и мать, тот, кто воспитал меня и научил всему, что я знаю и умею. Здесь моя боль и моя жизнь. Тебе, господин, наверно, это понять трудно.

— Все это в прошлом, Амина. Я открою тебе новый путь, к новой жизни, к радости и удовольствиям. Здесь тебя ничего не ждет, ничего, кроме боли и крови, да тяжкого труда — угрюмо ответил де Вельт, натягивая на себя чистую тунику, которую он успел извлечь из небольшого сундука, располагавшегося недалеко от постели. — Что за радость для молодой красивой женщины находиться при монастыре и ухаживать за теми, кто когда-то уничтожил твою семью и пришел в твои земли с войной? Да, ты права, подобное мне трудно понять. Амина, я сделаю тебя самой богатой дамой при французском дворе, а твоя необычная красота покорит всех! Ты станешь моим самым дорогим сокровищем! И такое редкое сокровище требует достойно оправы. Тебе больше никогда не придется таскать тяжелые корзины, стирать белье в больших котлах, стирая руки в кровь, таскать носилки с этими ублюдками с крестами на плащах! У тебя все будет, все, слышишь, все, что только пожелаешь. И даже больше. Я все сделаю… Невозможное сделаю!

— А что мой господин потребует взамен? — спросила сарацинка, не оборачиваясь. Голос ее звучал ровно, но было в нем что-то такое, что заставило барона выйти из себя.

— Твою любовь! — вспылил де Вельт и подскочил к Амине сзади, хватая ее за плечи. — Лишь бы ты полюбила меня. Я все сделаю, слышишь? Все! Все, что захочешь…

Амина ничего не ответила, а лишь аккуратно сбросила руки барона со своих плеч и подошла к окну.

— Решение за тобой — сказал де Вельт, прожигая сарацинку своими темными глазами. Его воспаленный тяжелый взгляд скользил по ее хрупкому стану, оглядывая каждый изгиб ее маленькой изящной фигурки. — Мой тебе совет, красавица, не испытывай мое терпение и не думай играть со мной. Не жди, чтобы я превратился в бездушный камень. Я не железный в конце концов, каждый раз выворачивать свою душу наизнанку и натыкаться лишь на жалкие «кости» твоего снисхождения, что бросают бродячим псам из жалости! Знай, что твой отказ обойдется тебе куда дороже, чем твое добровольное согласие. Не забывай, я все еще твой господин и им останусь.

Сарацинка молчала и смотрела в приоткрытое окно на ночное небо и звезды. Они были такие яркие и большие, что даже не немного пугали ее. Что-то неприятно скребло в душе, предвещая опасность и новые испытания. Ее темные глаза сейчас были задумчивыми и грустными.  
Де Креси видел, как Амина подошла к окну и как она всматривалась в ночной небосвод. В этот момент она была столь прекрасна и печальна, что у тамплиера защемило в груди. Ему вдруг захотелось бросится к ней прямой сейчас, увезти ее подальше от де Вельта, подальше от бесконечной войны, горестей и невзгод. Подарить ей другую жизнь, а еще долгожданную свободу, ничего не прося взамен.

— Впрочем — продолжил барон, немного придя в себя. — Завтра я отправлю тебя со своими людьми, подальше от крепости. И мне все равно, нравится тебе это или нет. Храмовники выступят в марше на Керак, полагаю, что трех отрядов будет вполне достаточно, чтобы помочь гарнизону Керака и сдержать войска Саладина. Да и ты сама знаешь, рыцари Храма самые храбрые из всех. Среди них есть прекрасные воины, тот же де Креси, смотри-ка, парнишка стал рыцарем совсем недавно, а уже завтра поведет отряд на Керак. Он сможет повести отряд, я уверен, как уверен в этом и их командор.

— Господин де Креси выступает завтра? — Амина, которая услышала имя Доминика, тут же развернулась к де Вельту и взволнованно поглядела на барона. Она даже немного растерялась, так как в этот момент в ее глазах отразились все ее чувства, которые ей так хорошо удавалось скрывать все это время. А вместе с ними страх за жизнь человека, к которому сарацинка была не равнодушна.

— Да — кивнул де Вельт, будто не замечая растерянности Амины. Он снова подошел с столу и налил себе вина, а потом стал нарезать фрукты толстыми ломтями. — А что? Ты разве не знала об этом?

Темные внимательные глаза де Вельта вновь сосредоточились на сарацинке.  
— Нет, мой господин — отозвалась Амина и побледнела словно полотно. Это не укрылось от де Вельта.  
— Что с тобой? — барон подошел к сарацинке и приподнял ее личико за подбородок, внимательно разглядывая его черты. — Ты бледна и напугана, если бы приведение увидала. Амина, тебе плохо? Где болит?

Барон поднял ее на руки и отнес на постель.

— Что же это я… Дурак, какой дурак, если мне привычно пробыть весь день в седле под палящим солнцем и вариться в собственных доспехах, то моей малютке сегодняшний день дался совсем нелегко — поспешно говорил де Вельт, устраивая Амину на подушках. — Ты совсем ничего не ела. Тебе нужно поесть и выпить немного вина.

Де Вельт поспешно подлетел к столу, наливая еще один кубок вина, а потом вернулся обратно к кровати, поставив рядом с Аминой поднос с яствами и фруктами.

— Я не голодна, сэр Гийом, благодарю — слабо ответила сарацинка.

— Тогда сделай хотя бы пару глотков вина. Прошу — де Вельт поднес кубок к ее губам, Амина отпила немного. — Так-то лучше — улыбнулся барон, поглаживая тыльной стороной ладони по мягкой щечке Амины. А теперь, прошу, расскажи мне, что тебя так напугало? Или мои чувства тому причина?

— Это правда, что… Что один их отрядов рыцарей Храма будет возглавлять господин де Креси? — преодолев растерянность и страх, выговорила Амина.

— Это правда. Ты же знаешь, я редко лгу — усмехнулся барон. — Да, командор уже назначил тех, кто возглавит отряды, которые выступят завтра на рассвете на подмогу гарнизону Керака. И господин Доминик де Креси один из счастливчиков.

Амина опустила голову, а ее глаза стали такими грустными, что казалось, еще мгновение и слезы покатятся у нее по щекам.

— Так вот, оказывается, в чем дело? — фыркнул де Вельт, быстро угадав причину внезапной перемены его драгоценной «добычи». — Сам Господь так решил. А ты, я вижу, времени зря не теряла!

Де Вельт потерял терпение и снова вскочил на ноги. На этот раз он разозлился не на шутку, прокручивая в голове неприятную для него догадку.

— Только не говори, что влюбилась в этого мальчишку-храмовника! — рявкнул барон и схватил Амину за плечи. Несчастная сарацинка стала отбиваться от барона, но мужчина, не смотря на рану, все равно был куда сильнее хрупкой сарацинки. — Я убью его! Сам, вот этими руками! Ты только моя, моя, моя!

— Не смей! Нет! — крикнула Амина, попытавшись ударить барона, но тот перехватил ее хрупкие руки и прижал ее к себе.

— Прекрати, не стоит так убиваться по этому… — говорил де Вельт, прижимая Амину все крепче к своей груди. — Что может дать тебе этот мальчишка? Он рыцарь Храма, его обеты никогда не позволят вам быть вместе! Он никогда не сможет жениться на тебе, в отличии от меня! Или же тебя устроит жалкое положение подстилки храмовника? Ну уж нет, лучше я оставлю тебя своей служанкой, чем отдам тебя этому ничтожеству!

— Не смей так говорить о нем! Ты ничего не знаешь… — сарацинка продолжала вырываться, а из ее глаз хлынули беспомощные слезы — Он честный и благородный человек. Он единственный, кто не попросил ничего взамен за свою помощь. Можешь убить и меня вместе с ним!

— Так знай же, де Креси погибнет завтра вместе со своими собратьями — холодно ответил де Вельт и отпустил сарацинку.

Он отвернулся и опять подошел к окну.

Тем временем де Креси, который подрожал слушать их разговор, еле удерживался от того, чтобы не сорваться со стены вслед за своим плащем.

— Они уже все мертвецы — добавил барон и вздохнул. — Отряды Саладина, что через день подойдут к Кераку, они хорошо вооружены. У них полно свежих лошадей, воды и людей. Керак зажмут в кольцо и будут осаждать. Колодцы, что расположены рядом уже отравлены. Воды у Шатийона останется лишь на несколько дней. Их всех ждет поражение и смерть. Подумай об этом. Не стоит цепляться за мертвеца, Амина. А тем более не стоит этого делать, когда рядом с тобой живой — живой из плоти и крови, тот, кто готов ради тебя на все.

Воцарилась тишина. Оба молчали. Амина думала о чем-то своем, опустив голову, а де Вельт неотрывно глядел в окно, как будто силился получить ответ от самого Господа.

— Гийом — неожиданно тишину прервала сама сарацинка, обратившись де Вельту. — Ты и вправду готов на все ради меня?

— Ты же знаешь, слово мое нерушимо — ответил барон, медленно поворачиваясь к Амине, его лицо при этом было спокойным, тогда как глаза все еще пылали теми самыми огнями, которых так опасалась сарацинка. — Ты можешь попросить меня о чему угодно.

— Прошу лишь об одном — спаси господина Доминика де Креси — наконец-то вымолвила она. — Я знаю, ты имеешь большое влияние на командора и не только на него. Сэр Доминик не должен погибать так… Так глупо…

Де Вельт стоят какое-то время и не верил своим ушам, а потом разразился громким сильным раскатистым смехом.

— Надо же! Так вот, значит, как? — ехидно улыбаясь ответил барон. — Вот, значит как… А что я получу взамен? А? Или ты полагаешь, что подобное дело ничего не стоит?

— Я буду твоей, как ты того хочешь — кротко ответила сарацинка и опустила голову, будто ее собирались вести на казнь.

— Значит любишь его? — с какой-то мукой проговорил де Вельт. — Вижу, любишь. Можешь не отвечать.

Услышав эти слова, де Креси замер словно статуя, боясь шелохнуться.

— Прошу, спаси его и после, можешь больше не сомневаться, я никуда не денусь от тебя — еле слышно сказала Амина.

— И будешь со мной ласкова? — ухмыльнулся де Вельт и стал медленно, словно зверь на охоте, приближаться к свое жертве.

— Как ты того хочешь — кивнула Амина.

— И будешь делить со мной ложе как если бы я был твоим супругом? — продолжил рыцарь, тяжелый взгляд которого уже не отрывался от сарацинки. Свершилось, сам того не ожидая, он наконец-то добился того, чего ждал уже так долго.

— Я исполню твои желания, твои приказы, все, что пожелаешь, только спаси его — сарацинка закрыла лицо руками. Ее душил стыд, страх и отчаяние.

— Значит — прошептал де Вельт над самом ее ухом, осторожно отнимая ее руки от лица — Ты согласна стать моей. Согласна на эту цену за спасение де Креси?

— Согласна — Амина вскинула голову и смело посмотрела де Вельту в глаза. — Разве сарацинской служанке уготована судьба лучше… Я все равно уже нечиста, я всего лишь кусок мяса для утех… Не больше… Так чего же дожидаться…

Барон усмехнулся и присел рядом, тихонько поглаживая своей мощной ладонью ее нежную шейку. Он смотрел на нее каким-то странным тяжелым взглядом. В нем отражалось дикое желание обладать, а также желание быть единственным, но в тоже самое время, в них отражались страдания и мука — мука от осознания того, что он никогда не будет обладать этой женщиной по-любви.

— Будь спокойна, — наконец вымолвил де Вельт, отнимая руку. — Де Креси останется в крепости. Я действительно имею влияние на их командора. Мне это ничего не будет стоить. Завтра я сам возглавлю отряд своих людей и встану в один ряд с рыцарями оредна Храма. Я и преданные мне люди отправимся на подмогу гарнизону Керака. А господин де Креси останется в крепости. Такие воины как он еще пригодятся, ибо впереди нас ждут тяжелые времена.

Амина подняла на барона удивленные глаза. Де Вельт поднялся и накинул на себя свой тяжелый плащ с золочёными гербовыми нашивками.

— Тебе пора отдыхать — мягко добавил он, а его темные глаза сейчас выражали такую боль и отчаяние, что у Амины защемило сердце.  
— Гийом, я… Гийом, но как же… — губы ее дрожали.

— Т-ш-ш-ш — перебил ее де Вельт, качая головой и прикладывая палец к губам. — Я бы никогда не смог… Никогда не смог причинить тебе боль… Ты для меня словно Пресвятая Богородица… Никогда я еще не встречал столь чистого создания, мое сокровище.

— Ты не сказал, чего бы ты хотел… — договорила Амина с большим трудом сдерживая слезы.

— Живи и береги себя. Знай, барон Гийом де Вельт держит свое слово, любовь моя. А теперь, доброй ночи. — с этими словами он резко повернулся к двери и достав откуда-то ключ, отпер ее.

Спустя мгновение, де Вельт вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь и оставив Амину одну на едине с горящим очагом, от которого исходило тепло, и мыслями, страшными и холодными как могильная стужа.


	7. Часть вторая. Поражение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Media vita in morte sumus* (лат.)  
> Media vita in morte sumus  
> quem quaerimus adjutorem  
> nisi te Domine  
> qui pro peccatis nostris  
> juste irasceris  
> Sancte Deus  
> sancte fortis  
> sancte et misericors Salvator  
> amarae morti ne tradas nos  
> Nunc dimittis servum tuum Domine   
> secundum verbum tuum in pace  
> Quia viderunt oculi mei salutare tuum  
> Quod parasti ante faciem omnium populorum  
> Lumen ad revelationem gentium   
> et gloriam plebis tuae Israel  
> Gloria Patri   
> et Filio   
> et Spiritui Sancto  
> sicut erat in principio   
> et nunc et semper   
> et in saecula saeculorum   
> Amen  
> Media vita in morte sumus  
> quem quaerimus adjutorem  
> nisi te Domine  
> qui pro peccatis nostris  
> juste irasceris  
> Ne projicias nos in tempore senectutis   
> cum defecerit virtus nostra   
> ne derelinquas nos Domine  
> Sancte Deus  
> Noli claudere aures tuas ad preces nostras Domine  
> Sancte fortis  
> Qui cognoscis occulta cordis parce peccatis nostris Domine  
> sancte et misericors Salvator  
> amarae morti ne tradas nos

Просидевший недалеко от окна, замерзший и опешивший от услышанного, брат Доминик осторожно спустился с крепостной стены обратно на каменные замковые плиты. Позабыв на какое-то время о своем плаще, он на ощупь, под покровом ночи, вернулся в то помещение монастыря, где спасли остальные братья-храмовники.

Весь остаток ночи он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз, слова сарацинки и барона де Вельта никак не давали ему уснуть. Наступил рассвет и резкий громкий удар колокола в часовне возвестил о том, что во дворе крепости будет общий сбор.  
Рыцари и оруженосцы выстроились в длинные стройные ряды, предвкушая приказ командора. Де Креси поспешил за остальными, спохватившись слишком поздно о пропаже плаща. Но деваться было некуда, не явится на общий сбор означало прослыть трусом и дезертиром, это было куда страшней, чем потеря одеяния.

— Воины Христа! — обратился командор к собравшимся своим низким громким голосом. Он был облачен в боевые доспехи, поверх которых были белые одеяния с красным восьмиконечным крестом; теперь командор восседал на боевом коне, а черно-бело знамя храмовников — Босеан, было поднято и развивалось на ветру. По правую и левую сторону от него были его оруженосцы и старшие рыцари. — Сегодня на рассвете, сразу после молитвы, три наших отряда выступят в боевом марше на Керак! Наши братья во Христе, а также остальные доблестные защитники веры и Святой земли, нуждаются в нашей помощи! Наш святой долг помочь им и встать в один ряд с защитниками Керака! Войска неверных уже близко, мы не отдадим ни пяди этой земли! Не отступим перед лицом даже самой ужасной опасности! Не предадим своих братьев и орден! Во имя Господа нашего Иисуса Христа! Да будет так!

— Deus Vult! — раздалось со всех сторон. Громкие и низкие мужские голоса, казалось вот-вот обрушат стены крепости. — Так хочет Бог!

Пока командор называл тех, кто выступит в защиту Керака и поведет отряды, брат Амори подметил досадную оплошность своего собрата и всячески старался загородить Доминика собой, укрывая от взора командора и остальных рыцарей неполное одеяние де Креси.

— Где ты был всю ночь? — шепнул он Доминику.

— Трудно объяснить — также шепотом ответил де Креси.

— Ты сума сошел? Где твой плащ? — продолжал Амори, загородив своим широким плечом своего собрата.

— Трудно объяснить, Амори, сейчас точно для этого не подходящее время — чуть громче прошипел Доминик, призывая того к молчанию.

— Проклятье, Креси, ты один из тех, кто должен возглавить наши боевые отряды, где твой плащ? Только не говори, что тебе трудно будет объяснить это нашему командору! — рыкнул Амори, намекая на наказание, которое может последовать без промедления, если де Креси хоть что-нибудь не придумает.

Но, не успев договорить свою мысль, Амори услышал свое имя и был вынужден выступить вперед из ряда рыцарей.

В это время на общем сборе появился барон де Вельт со своими оруженосцами, отрядом рыцарей и слугами. Командор храмовников приветствовал его.

— Наш благочестивый барон Гийом де Вельт оказался нам великую честь и испросил дозволения биться вместе с нашими братьями и защищать Керак от воск Саладина! — командор вновь обратился к рыцарям. — Благодаря столь благородному поступку, мы сможем оставить небольшой отряд в крепости, который возглавит наш доблестный брат Доминик!  
Воцарилась тишина, все ждали, когда де Креси выйдет вперед, как это сделали остальные тамплиеры, которым выпала честь возглавлять отряды, но Доминик стоял на своем месте, скрываясь за широкими плечами и белыми плащами своих собратьев.

— Брат Доминик! — повторил командор чуть громче, его зычный голос, казалось обрушился на головы всех присутствующих. Отступать было некуда и де Креси вышел вперед.

— Похоже, это чучело даже не соизволило надеть свой плащ, хорош рыцарь, нечего сказать. — усмехнулся де Вельт, незаметно обращаясь к одному из своих рыцарей.

Эта фраза, брошенная вскользь, случайно, не укрылась от внимания командора храмовником, как впрочем и от его глаз. Рыцарь вышел и склонил голову. Его белый плащ так и остался лежать за крепостной стеной.

— Где твой плащ? — обратился командор, на лице которого вот-вот должна была разразиться буря.

Доминик молчал и низко опустил голову, наказание было неизбежным и позорным.

— Что ж, десять ударов плетью и заковать в железо! — отчеканил командор, не дожидаясь глупых оправданий. — С с его момента, собрат Доминик, тебе не дозволяется вести за собой воинов, тебе не дозволяется брать на себя волю приказания и исполнения оных, до того, как ты отбудешь положенное тебе наказание! До моего возвращения суд на тобой будет отложен — продолжал командор. — После, очень может быть, ты будешь лишен рыцарского звания и прибудешь в отряд пеших собратьев-сержантов.

С этими словами, командор храмовников отдал приказ приковать Доминика к столбу во дворе крепости и отвесить десять ударов плетьми, а после заковать в железные колодки и оставить там же, во дворе на каменных плитах.

После этого, все рыцари ордена Храма пали на колени — настало время молитвы, которые храмовники всегда совершали перед тем как выдвинуться в поход.

Media vita in morte sumus* зазвучало в воздухе…

Сотни мощных низких мужских голосов, возносивших молитву со славу Господу, казалось, сотрясали всю крепость. Они поднимались в высь и рассыпались в прощальном хорале. Все они знали, что любая битва может стать для них последней, а их устав предписывал рыцарям идти только вперед, не зная страха, не ведая боли, превозмогая любую усталость и нужду.  
Ровные мужские голоса звучали как никогда стройно и красиво, извлекая из своей груди звучание, подобно тому, когда прощаясь, хотят оставить о себе воспоминания. Так было и теперь. Некоторые опытные воины, прошедшие не мало сражений, чьи лица покрывали многочисленные шрамы, понимали, что большинство новоприбывших молодых рыцарей погибнет уже в следующем бою. Глаза их были серьезными и даже немного суровыми, но вместе с тем было еще что-от в этих глазах. Сожаление? Возможно, ибо негоже было молодым погибать глупо, а старикам доживать свой век в бессилии что-либо изменить, заканчивая свои безрадостные дни в убогих монастырях ордена.

Но, такова была их жизнь, так хотел Господь, которые вел их на смерть.

Закончив молитву, командор храмовников поднялся с колен и отдав последние распоряжения, дал сигнал отворить ворота крепости и строиться в шеренги, чтобы выступить на Керак.

***

Амина стояла и глядела на выстраивавшихся храмовников, на их белые плащи с красными крестами, на их сияющие доспехи. Она видела как к ним присоединился отряд барона. Какое-то странное чувство вдруг сжало все внутри. Что-то заскребло и скрутилось внутри живота. Амина почему-то боялась поднять глаза на своего господина — де Вельт в полном боевом вооружении направлялся к своему боевому коню. Его золотые шпоры издавали какой-то протяжный долгий стук, каждый раз как его ноги касались каменных плит двора. Этот звук отдавался у сарацинки в голове с такой силой, словно горестный прощальный набат, который не возвещает о начале битвы, а уже хоронит ее участников. Сердце ее застучало сильнее, она не могла двинуться с места, как будто ее ноги налились свинцом.

Наконец, когда уже все воины и оруженосцы сели на коней и приготовились выступить в марше, де Вельт резко развернулся и направился к Амине.

— Все как ты желала — сказал барон, приблизившись к ней и понизив голос так, чтобы лишь Амина могла его слышать. — Боже правый, я бы всегда был у твоих ног словно верный пес, если бы только захотела, приказала… Почему? За что ты меня так боишься? Почему каждый раз бежишь как от прокаженного?

— Лучше смерть, чем быть с тобой. Прости, мой господин — ответила Амина, подняв глаза.

— А ради де Креси, ради этого пса-храмовника готова была мне себя отдать и даже не моргнула? — прорычал де Вельт, глаза которого загорелись словно пламя.

— Я готова была погубить себя ради того, кто так мне дорог… Тот, кто никогда не видел во мне только служанку или рабыню, добычу или пленницу… Он никогда не смотрел на меня как на кусок мяса для утех… — ответила сарацинка. — Тебе не понять этого, господин.

— Я бы никогда тебе этого не позволил — сказал де Вельт, чуть смягчившись — Никогда бы я не принял от тебя такой жертвы и никогда не унизил бы тебя подобным образом. Ты для меня словно образ Богоматери. Чистый и непорочный. Посмотрю на тебя, газа порадую и уйду.

Барон осторожно протянул руку и погладил сарацинку по щеке, будто прощаясь и запоминая каждый миг, проведенный рядом.

— Отпусти меня, Гийом — кротко ответила Амина, глядя на де Вельта теперь уже без прежнего испуга.

— Разве ты в неволе? Я выкупил тебя не для того, чтобы ты была моей рабой. Я сделал это, чтобы ты была моей госпожой — ответил де Вельт, продолжая нежно поглаживать ее щеку и все ближе придвигаясь к Амине. — А пока, ты будешь под охраной моих людей. Куда ты пойдешь? Кругом война, а мои люди сумеют тебя защитить и в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств — отвезут тебя в Яффу, либо в Газу и оттуда на Кипр, как я ранее и говорил.

— Что я тебе сделала, что ходишь столько времени за мной будто несчастье? — с досадой спросила сарацинка.

— Что сделала не знаю, но если я для тебя несчастье — то и мне счастья не видать — де Вельт резко оторвал свою ладонь от ее лица. — Если бы я тебя не любил, был бы вольный как ветер и трон Иерусалима никогда не достался бы ничтожеству Лузиньяну! Чего тебе не хватало? Я богат, знатен, я первый рыцарь короля Филиппа французского, — барон вновь приблизился к Амине и взял ее руки в свои большие широкие ладони, целуя ее тонкие пальцы. — Половина Франции была бы у твоих ног!

— Я не могу быть с тобой, сэр рыцарь — отвечала сарацинка, убирая руки от жарких поцелуев.

— А чей бы ты была вчера? Кому бы досталась после этого торжища? Если бы не я! — с яростью выпалил де Вельт прямо в лицо Амине.

— Ничьей! — также выпалила Амина.

— Если бы не проклятая подмога Кераку и не эта глупая затея, сегодня же приказал притащить священника и назавтра стал бы твоим мужем! Законным мужем! Как подобает добрым христианам, ведь так, госпожа Анна? Ведь ты приняла наше святое распятие! — распалился де Вельт, сверкая темными глазами. — Был бы простым крестьянином или наемником — кнутом бы по спине уму разуму научил бы и без попа взял бы! Храмовника любишь? Скоро придет и его черед — их всех ждет смерть! Саладин здесь камня на камне не оставит! Живьем с них шкуры спустит!

— На все воля божья — тихо ответила Амина, без тени страха или упрека взглянув барону в глаза.

— Мне уже пора в дорогу — сказал де Вельт, вглядываясь с ее лицо и снова взяв ее руки в свои, стараясь запомнить ее нежные черты. — Не скажешь мне что-нибудь?

— С Богом, сэр рыцарь — ответила Амина, не отнимая руки на сей раз.

— Знаю, ты меня не любишь — продолжил де Вельт, поглаживая тонкие пальцы сарацинки. — Скажи, напоследок, что мне делать?

— Выполняй свои клятвы, данные перед богом и людьми. — ответила Амина. — Храни тебя Господь и Пресвятая Дева, поезжай с богом.

Услышав это, де Вельт преклонил перед ней одно колено и поцеловал краешек ее одежд, а потом и ее правую руку. А после, поклонился и направился к своему боевому коню, надевая по дороге кольчужные рукавицы.

Прозвучал сигнал отбытию и ворота крепости отворились. Храмовники и остальные выступили в кровавом марше на Керак.

***

Керак — неприступная громадная крепость, возвышалась могучей скалой, которая долго принадлежала баронам Иерусалимского королевства и господам Трансиордании, а теперь являлась оплотом влиятельного Рено де Шатийона.

Теперь Керак мог подвергнуться нападению в любую минуту, Саладин уже стягивал войска все ближе к своей единственной цели. Но могущественного правителя интересовал не сам замок, а его хозяин — Рено де Шатийон, жестоко оскорбивший и нанесший личную обиду Саладину. Ходили уверенные слухи, что ни с кем не считавшийся Рено, не смотря на заключенное шаткое перемирие, снова продолжил свои варварские набеги на караваны купцов, а последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Саладина, стало коварное нападение на караван, где находилась родная сестра правителя. Многие полагали, что жестокость Шатийона зашла слишком далеко и он взял ее силой, а затем убил. Другие судачили, что кровавый Волк Керака, как называли Шатийон, осмелился просить за нее выкуп у Саладина. Но толком никто точно ничего не знал, что случилось с пленницей. Было ясно одно — хрупкий мир, который с таким трудом удалось восстановить — разрушен. А дерзость и жестокость Шатийона теперь заставит заплатить великой кровью…

После нескольких дней утомительного похода, отряды крестоносцев подошли к Кераку, но они не успели… Саладин уже отдал приказ атаковать крепость и бой был в самом разгаре.  
Тамплиерам пришлось атаковать сразу, не давая отдыха лошадям. Палящее солнце измотало рыцарей, а их могучие скакуны падали замертво. Жестокая бойня продолжалась до самой ночи, а после войска сарацин отступили ненадолго, чтобы с рассветом вернуться с новыми силами.

Страшный кровавый бой впитал себя человеческие останки, перемешанные с потом собственных лошадей. Отрубленные конечности, кричащие, полу-живые воины, оставленные на палящем солнце, несущиеся кони, потерявшие своих всадников, черный дым, застилавший небосвод от горящих смоляных снарядов, выпущенных из катапульт на головы неверным — все это представляло ужасный котел, будто напоминавший тот самый ад, где варились тысячи грешников.

Храбрость защитников Керака и подоспевших им на подмогу отрядам храмовников, на какое-то время смогла сдержать войска Саладина. Повелитель правоверных приказал отступить на какое-то время, но вскоре опять напал на крепость и на этот раз потери оказались огромными.  
Из всех пришедших трех отрядов храмовников и рыцарей барона де Вельта, удалось уцелеть лишь жалкой горстке воинов, а Рено де Шатийон скрылся через тайный вход со своими приближенными воинами и слугами. Его отряд незамедлительно направился в Иерусалим — приближалась война.

***

— И что будем делать? Они двинуться дальше — что тогда? — спросил одноглазый Амори, наспех перетягивая рану на предплечье, кровь от которой насквозь промочила облачение рыцаря.

— Нас осталось не так-то много — отвечал брат Гуго. — Вернемся обратно в крепость — нас сочтут трусами и закуют в железо. Рыцари Храма никогда не сдаются и никогда не отступают — таков устав нашего ордена и лишь смерть…

— Смерть уже у нас за спиной! Эта излюбленная тактика предводителей войск Саладина — измотать врага и заманить в ловушку! — перебил его барон де Вельт, которому тоже досталось в битве. Он оторвал большой кусок ткани от своей нижней нательной туники и также перематывал ей ногу, на другую менее серьезную рану барон не обращал никакого внимания.

— Если не вернемся в крепость и не предупредим остальных, их постигнет та же участь. Проклятие! Чего вы страшитесь больше — эфемерного наказания, которое вряд ли последует или того, что мы будет трястись от страха и обречем их на смерть?

— Закованный в железные колодки вряд ли сможет воевать также храбро как без них, но вот умирать, закованным и обездвиженным, без возможности защититься — это просто глупость — отвечал брат Амори. — Да и потом, войну нам еще никто не объявил. Это было всего лишь нападение.

— Нападение?! — взревел де Вельт, вскакивая и тут же снова опускаясь на землю, так как рана на ноге не приминула незамедлительно напомнить о себе. — Нападение? Война уже началась! Глупцы, опомнитесь! Ваш командор пал и больше уже не встанет как и большинство ваших собратьев, как и многие мои храбрейшие воины! Черт вас задери! Что ты предлагаешь?  
Остаться здесь и кинуться грудью на тысячное войско Саладина, покрыть себя вечной славой и лежать здесь мертвым, в то время как остальные жители и воины, что остались в крепости, погибнут? Какому богу нужны такое бессмысленные жертвы? И нужны ли вообще…

Все молчали. Жалкие остатки некогда могучих отрядов, сейчас представляли собой горстку из девяти человек, половина из которых была ранено, а один из рыцарей был готов вот-вот испустить дух.

— Вот что. — помолчав немного, продолжил де Вельт. — Я знаю, вы, храмовники, никому не подчиняетесь, кроме своих командоров и магистра. Чья умная голова не замедлила отдать столь глупый приказ — защищать Керак и отродье де Шатийона? Но сейчас ни тот, ни другой не могут отдавать вам распоряжения…

— Как и ты! — резко перебил его брат Гуго и внимательно поглядел на барона. А потом добавил, улыбнувшись и внезапно смягчившись. — Мы исполняем волю Господа нашего и приказы нашего магистра. Знаю, к чему ты клонишь, сэр Гийом и даже знаю, почему ты хочешь вернуться в крепость.

И почему же? — усмехнулся де Вельт, в глазах которого промелькнула тревога.

— Из-за нее? Из-за Амины, ведь так? — брат Гуго заглянул в глаза де Вельту и снова улыбнулся. — Она не должна погибнуть. Амина и вправду натерпелась с лихвой, а наши остальные братья не заслужили погибнуть вот так просто, без боя. Что ж, решено, мы поскачем обратно в крепость и предупредим остальных — пусть готовятся к осаде.

— Аллилуйя — ехидно заключил барон и бросил остальной кусок ткани раненому Амори. — Ехать будем и днем, и ночью. Тогда мы еще сможем успеть. Но что делать с ним?

Барон указал брату Гуго на умирающего рыцаря Храма, его рана была столь тяжела, что никто из присутствующих не сомневался, что воин испустит дух раньше, чем зайдет солнце.

— Я позабочусь о нем — ответил брат Гуго, нахмурившись, и достал из ножен длинный обоюдоострый кинжал. С этими словами он двинулся к умирающему собрату и через несколько минут все было кончено. Теплые струйки крови сочились на песок и впитывались, оставляя темно-красные большие пятна.

Рыцари-храмовники окружили тело своего умершего собрата и прочитали короткую молитву, а после стали копать неглубокую могилу, чтобы как можно быстрее предать тело земле.

Все это время брат Гуго сидел в стороне и смотрел куда-то в даль. Он не молился и его многочисленные морщины, избороздившие его немолодое лицо, сейчас казались стали глубже, исказив лицо храмовника в каком-то странном выражении. Гладя на брата Гуго, даже де Вельту стало не по-себе.

Закончив в могилой, рыцари осторожно опустили туда тело своего храброго собрата и накрыли его некогда белым плащем, теперь этот плащ был промокшим от кровь, с восьмиконечным крестом. Быстро закопав яму и положив на нее несколько камней, храмовники вновь были готовы к тому, чтобы вернуться обратно в крепость.

— Теперь мы можем выдвигаться. — проговорил брат Гуго, который до этого момент сидел неподвижно и смотреть куда-то вдаль. — В седло!

Дождавшись, когда солнце сядет, чтобы прикрыть свой побег, рыцари поскакали во весь опор. Медлить было нельзя — надвигалась война.

***

Тем временем в крепости все было тихо. Брат Доминик был привязан к столбу, стоящем посреди двора, а его спина была в кровавых следах от ударов. Десять ударов плетьми и железные оковы были не так страшны, по сравнению со скорыми вестями и падении Керака и гибели почти всех братьев-храмовников.

Эти недобрые вести принесли сами выжившие участники кровопролитного жестокого боя. Небольшой отряд уцелевших воинов вернулся, спустя почти два дня беспрерывной скачки.

— Открыть ворота! — этот роковой возглас, раздался на всю крепость, поставив точку в надежде хоть когда-либо отбить захваченные земли христиан.

— Это же барон де Вельт и наши! — раздался еще один возглас одного из братьев-храмовников, как только кавалькада приблизилась к крепости. — Впустите их! Скорей!

Как только рыцари въехали во двор крепости, де Вельт тут же приказал запереть ворота и немедленно готовиться к обороне.

— Вас вернулось так мало? Где остальные? — негодовали рыцари Храма.

— Черти бы вас побрали! — орал де Вельт. — Пока мы будет ботать без умолку, да молиться, с нас спустят последнюю шкуру! Запереть ворота! Керак пал, это все, что уцелели.

— Что?! Не может быть?! — некоторые братья-рыцари не верили, что все три отряда погибли. — Вас всего восемь?

— Проклятье! Вы что тут все, оглохли от своих молитв? Или на свет вчера народились! Кто-нибудь! Эй, заберите моего коня, если его не прислонить к стенке, он упадет замертво! — продолжал бушевать де Вельт, с трудом спешиваясь и не обращая никакого внимание на собравшихся вокруг удивленных храмовников. — Заберите раненых!

— Господин барон, я понимаю, вы привыкли в тому, что король Филипп дал вам полномочия, которые не имеют границ — ответил один из рыцарей Храма со свойственным спокойствием и достоинством. — Но мы подчиняемся лишь нашему командору и магистру. Вы можете приказывать, но только вашим людям.

— Да ты и вправду, как я погляжу, последние мозги растерял от святой воды! — де Вельт подскочил к говорившему и схватил рыцаря за шиворот. — Ваш командор мертв, понимаешь ты это? Мертв! Как и остальные! А вот войска Саладина будут здесь уже к завтрашней ночи или еще раньше к закату!

— Барон де Вельт прав — уверенный низкий голос брата Гуго мгновенно рассеял сомнения братии. — Это правда, наш командор, как и остальные братья — мертвы. Нам удалось спастись. Еще один наш брат во Христе не дожил и скончался от тяжких ран. Мы похоронили его прямо в там… Теперь, как старший и следующий после командора, приказываю вам готовится к осаде. Позаботиться о раненых и подготовить катапульты. Их слишком много. И кто-нибудь, освободите брата Доминика, теперь у нас каждый воин на счету.

Братья-рыцари переглянулись и кое-кто поспешил выполнять приказы брата Гуго.

— А как же капитул? Мы не можем избрать командора вот так просто, без разрешения магистра… — начал было один из молодых рыцарей, как его речь тут же была прервала братом Гуго. Сильная и довольно ощутимая оплеуха немного привела в себя молодого тамплиера и он мигом побежал исполнять приказание вместе с остальными.

— Я полагаю, нам надо отправить в Иерусалим некоторых обитателей крепости, разумеется под охраной моих оруженосцев. Ги и Альморик сопроводят обоз. Я в них уверен. Остальные останутся с нами. Хотя, я и так угробил много своих воинов в этой глупой затее. — сказал де Вельт, попутно снимая с себя доспехи и выливая себе на голову кувшин с водой. — Им незачем погибать. Я бы отправил их всех.

— Ты бы был хорошим предводителем и командором. Я не скрою, был бы рад видеть таких рыцарей как ты среди нашего братства. Боюсь уже поздно, Гийом, слишком поздно. Им не успеть — покачал головой брат Гуго. — Но, стоит попытаться. Да, обоз с женщинами и прислугой может выдвинуться уже сейчас. Под охраной твоих оруженосцев.

— А я всегда восхищался тобой, брат Гуго. Твоей стойкостью и воинским искусством. — улыбнулся де Вельт. — Этим мальчишкам повезло иметь такого наставника. Жаль только, что почти всем им уготована смерть.

— Нам всем когда-нибудь уготована смерть. Но мы встретим ее с храбростью — ответил брат Гуго улыбаясь в ответ.

— С мечом и щитом в руках! — весело добавил брат Амори, который также присел рядом, раздевшись по пояс он и его оруженосец промывали свои раны.

— Как подобает истинным воинам Христа — закончил брат Доминик, который подошел к ним, потирая затекшие от железных оков запястья. — Рад видеть вас, друзья мои! Рад, как никогда.

— Ха-а-а, Креси! — воскликнул одноглазый Амори и кинулся обнимать друга, несмотря на рану. — Пока ты тут прохлаждался и отдыхал в колодках, мы попали в знатную заваруху! Но да ничего, впереди нас ждет настоящая битва! Это тебе не скучные вечера в прецептории! Наконец-то нам предоставится возможность покрыть себя славой и показать наше знаменитое воинское искусство в бою! Еще никто не мог сравниться с рыцарями ордена Храма ни в сражениях, ни в смерти!

— Хотел бы я разделить твой оптимизм, сэр Амори — отозвался барон, который наконец-то покончил с переодеванием и отдал распоряжения своим оруженосцам. — Но война и молитвы, это не единственный способ существовать. А еще большей глупостью я считаю бессмысленную гибель. Гибель ни в чем не повинных людей, будь то простой солдат или мирный житель, будь то рыцарь благородных кровей. Во имя чего? Во имя Господа? И Господа ли? А может, во имя неуемной жадности вашего магистра и тех, кого он поддерживает?

— Еще слово и я скрещу с тобою меч, де Вельт! — выкрикнул де Креси.

Барон лишь рассмеялся в ответ и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.

— Смерть никогда не бывает красивой. Она ничего не приносит, лишь забвение. — сказал он.

— Это слова труса — возразил де Креси, метнув нетерпеливый распаленный взгляд на де Вельта.

— Это слова мудрого человека, брат Доминик — осадил рыцарей брат Гуго. — Глупо искать смерти, когда она и так стоит у нас за плечами и также глупо обрекать людей на смерть, не имеющих никакого отношения к этой бессмысленной кровавой бойне. Господин де Вельт знает, за что сражается. И исполняет волю своего короля. И не только…

— Тогда зачем бы ему оставаться с нами? — усмехнулся Амори. — А, господин барон? Отчего не поехали вместе с обозами в Иерусалим? Что же вас держит здесь? В этой богом забытой крепости?

— Вот, она — ответил де Вельт и открыто поглядел в глаза храмовникам, указывая на идущую к ним Амину. Сарацинка только что закончила помогать укладывать раненых под навесы и таскать воду и колодца, чтобы омыть раны воинов. — Я живу ради нее.

Рыцари замолчали, когда Амина приблизилась к ним. Ее взор тут же озарился печалью, когда она увидела сидящих мужчин. А вид раненого де Вельта и Амори и вправду вызывал неподдельный страх, ведь они считались одними из самых лучших воинов. Что уж было гадать об участи остальных.

— Амина, слушай меня и не перебивай — говорил барон, оттащив сарацинку за руку и отводя ее в сторону. — Ты немедленно возьмешь все, что тебе необходимо и сейчас же отправишься с последним уходящим обозом.

— Нет — ответила Амина и помотала головой.

— Не перечь мне, я пока еще твой господин и ты будешь исполнять мои приказы, хочешь ты того или нет. — глаза де Вельта сверкнули гневом. — Войска Саладина будут здесь к следующей ночи или уже к вечеру. Мне или храмовникам не страшно будет умереть от удара меча или стрелы, но ты…

— Я остаюсь — твердо ответила сарацинка. — Кто же позаботиться о раненых? Я не могу их просить, пусть бы даже это стоило мне жизни.

— Черт возьми, Амина! -взревел де Вельт и схватил хрупкую девушку за плечи. — Если бы тебе грозила легкая смерть. Я прекрасно знаю, что делают с теми, кто принял веру своего врага. С теми, кто перешел в нашу веру, кто уверовал в Христа и святое распятие. Уже кому, как не тебе знать об этом! Клянусь всеми святыми, я не хочу для тебя столь страшной участи! Прошу тебя, умоляю, отправляйся вместе с остальными, под охраной моих верных людей! Неужели же это все из-за храмовника…

— Нет, господин. Не из-за него. Я остаюсь. — Амина была непреклонна. — Я уже приняла решение, хочешь ты того или нет. Прости, мой господин, но мне наплевать, когда и как мы погибнем. Мне важно успеть сделать хоть что-то и принести хоть какую-то пользу этим несчастным. Если не спасти их, то облегчить их страдания и не дать им умереть в одиночестве, борясь со своими собственными страхами в одиночку и забвении. Пусть так, путь отправляться в свой последний путь они будут с надеждой на то, что там, на небесах и вправду ждет что-то светлое, раз в этой земной жизни они видели лишь кровь, боль и жестокость. Не отнимай это ни у них, не у меня, сэр рыцарь.

— Что ж, мне нечего сказать тебе, Амина. И я могу понять, почему ты приняла такое решение. Ваш прецептор, брат Робер, который заменил тебе отца, скорей всего понял бы тебя, но также как и я не желал бы тебе такой горькой участи. — с досадой ответил де Вельт. — Знай, я буду рядом всегда, чтобы тебя защитить.

С этими словами барон отпустил сарацинку и отправился провожать последний обоз и отдавать последние приказы своим людям.

Ворота вновь закрылись, оставляя внутри крепости, рыцарей Храма и тех немногих, кто согласился остаться там добровольно. Эти жалкие «остатки» доблести и безрассудства теперь составляли единственную защиту и преграду на пути многочисленных войск Саладина. И единственное хрупкое препятствие по дороге на Иерусалим.


	8. Часть третья. Неправильный выбор.

Приближался вечер и те немногие, что остались в крепости, стали подсчитывать потери.  
— Брат Гуго — лекарь обратился к стоящему спиной храмовнику. — Еще несколько братьев наших во Христе отошли в мир иной.  
— Что ж, нужно немедленно отпеть их и похоронить в часовне, пока эта нестерпимая жара окончательно не сделала свое черное дело. И еще, отдай распоряжения брату Морису — пусть приготовит как можно больше стрелков на стенах.  
Весь остаток дня прошел в приготовлениях к обороне и заготовке воды.  
Наступил вечер и на горизонте показались несколько отрядов всадников- это были сарацинские воины, пробиравшиеся к колодцам с водой.  
— Проклятье, мы не успели… Они уже здесь… — проговорил барон и махнул рукой, наблюдая за сарацинами, снующими в темноте от колодца к колодцу. — Выпустить стрелы!

Сотни стрел обрушились на головы неверных, разя насмерть и укладывая страшный урожай на остывший ночной песок. Так продолжалось почти всю ночь. Барон де Вельт, а также его небольшой отряд из уцелевших рыцарей и нескольких тамплиеров организовали отряд стрелков, чтобы со стен атаковать прибывающих отравителей. Сэр Гийом, несмотря на свои раны, был в приподнятом настроении и решительно отдавал все новые и новые приказы по обороне крепости.

Амина, тем временем, помогала брату-лекарю возиться с ранеными, таская болшие бурдюки с водой. Она шла через двор с очередным бурдюком, как неожиданно путь ей преградил брат Доминик.  
— Давай, я тебе помогу. Такой большой бурдюк… — сказала де Креси, взвалив тяжелую ношу себе на плечи. — Куда это отнести?

— Благодарю, господин. Прямо в часовню, в ее правое крыло. Брат-лекарь устроил там госпиталь. Там не так жарко днем — кротко ответила Амина, потупив свой взор и покраснев, когда она ощутила на себе пристальный взгляд тамплиера.

Они шли так какое-то время и каждый будто боялся начать разговор. Наконец, Амина, подавив некоторое смущение начала беседу.

— Барон де Вельт говорит, что мы не переживем следующую ночь. Это так? — ее голос немного дрогнул.

— Это мы еще поглядим! — ответил де Креси, улыбаясь и стараясь не пугать сарацинку горькой правдой. — Рыцари Храма не сдаются и не отступают, а эта крепость выдерживала сотни набегов и все равно выстояла. Если воды и пищи вдоволь, то мы можем продержаться куда больше, чем два дня. Почему не уехала с последним обозом?

— Ты наверняка знаешь, господин, — продолжила Амина, украдкой взглянул на храмовника. — Я большую часть жизни прожила в этой крепости и моим приемным отцом был прецептор вашего ордена. Вся моя жизнь так или иначе, вольно или нет, связана с этим местом. Это сложно объяснить как и то…

— Как и то, что я чувствую к тебе тоже, что и ты ко мне — прервал ее Доминик, опустив бурдюк с водой и поглядев на Амину горящими глазами. — Я все слышал. Я слышал твой разговор с де Вельтом. Неужели, это правда? Ты… Твое сердце также исполнено любви и нежности ко мне, как и мое к тебе?

— Да, это правда… Но, мой господин… — Амина подняла свои большие темные глаза, полные смертельной грусти и слез, она понимала, что ни де Креси, ни она сама никогда не смогут быть вместе. — Ваши обеты…

— Мои обеты… — повторил с тяжким вздохом де Креси. — Это так. Мои беты не позволяют мне любить ни одной женщины… Но… Тебе нечего бояться, я не причиню тебе зла. Я еще никогда никого не любил так сильно прежде, как тебя. Прости меня… Я не смог выкупить тебя и ты досталась де Вельту. Если бы я не был жалким рыцарем Храма, который даже не смог сохранить свой плащ…

— Не казни себя, господин — ответила Амина, осторожно прикоснувшись своими тонкими нежными пальцами к щеке рыцаря. — Ты, тот единственный, кто ничего не попросил у меня взамен на мою свободу. А то, что де Вельт оказался богаче — не твоя вина. Он бы все равно не позволил…

— Я не боюсь его, впрочем, как кого-либо другого. — ответил де Креси, отнимая ее руку от лица и прижимая к своей груди.

— Тогда не печалься, мой господин. — сказала Амина, голос ее дрожал. — Такова судьба.

— Нет, судьба наша в руках Господа, а не таких как де Вельт. — глаза де Креси заблестели мягким светом, а губы сами расплылись в улыбке, когда он с нежностью поглядел в глаза сарацинке. — Ты должна жить и уехать отсюда, Амина. Я не хочу пугать тебя, но лгать тебе тоже не могу. Завтра будет тяжелый день, не все смогу его пережить… О, я еще никогда так не жалел и не сокрушался о своей слабости…

Доминик, сам того не ожидая, потянулся к Амине и крепко прижал ее к своей груди, скользя руками по ее хрупкому стану, вдыхая запах ее волос и палантина. Этот запах перемешивался с нотками трав и благовоний, которыми окуривали помещения госпиталя и церкви.

— Я люблю тебя… Люблю… — шептал де Креси, не удержавшись от поцелуя. Он осторожно прильнул к ее нежным трепещущим губам, рыцарь стал целовать ее лицо, которое теперь залилось чуть розоватым румянцем, он гладил ее темные воздушные волосы, казалось, что Доминик хотел испытать то неведомое, что никогда еще не испытывал, а теперь, когда смерть казалась ему неизбежной и такой близкой — он будто цеплялся за эти чудесные мгновения. Де Креси почувствовал как Амина робко ответила ему, обняв его крепкий стан в ответ и также крепко прильнув к его губам.

— Нет, нет… Мы не должны… Прости, прости меня… Прости меня, прости меня, Амина — губы его дрожали, а в глазах застыли беспомощные слезы. Ему было горько и плохо от осознания того, что все закончится уже завтра — в рассветом, а может к следующей ночи они все погибнут. Но его самого смерть не пугала, он страшился за судьбу любимой женщины, корил себя за то, что никогда они не смогут быть рядом друг с другом. Что слишком поздно встретил ту, кто стал ему дороже всех принесенных обетов, рыцарской чести и креста на груди. Только теперь Доминик осознал, чего был лишен все эти годы — любви. Искренней, благодарной и теплой, теплее, чем пески Палестины, дороже, чем все золото мира, вся слава и боевая доблесть.

Сердце его сжалось, а его руки никак не могли отпустить Амину, замершую в его объятиях. Только сейчас де Креси ощутил свою беспомощность и тщетность приносимых глупых обетов. Барон де Вельт был прав — в жизни не было ничего того, ради чего стоило бы погибать вот так глупо, разве что, ради той, что дорога сердцу. И если раньше де Креси осуждал и даже называл барона трусом, то теперь он в полной мере осознал то глубокое, настоящее чувство, что давало саму жизнь и сохраняла ее смысл.

Де Креси аккуратно отодвинул от себя Амину и горько улыбнулся.

— Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения, ты подарил мне возможность любить и ощутить себя живой. Твой долг и твои обеты, которые ты принес Господу… Не забывай о них… Даже ради меня… — сказала сарацинка, поглядев в глаза храмовника и приложив его широкую мозолистую ладонь к своей щеке, целуя ему руку.

— Я сотворил нечто ужасное… Я бОльший грешник, чем ты могла бы себе представить. — рыцарь упал перед ней на колени и обнял ее ноги. — Прости меня, прости… Я дал тебе надежду, надежду на лучшую жизнь, а теперь сам должен ее отобрать и уничтожить… Я люблю тебя… Прости меня… Прости…

Так они стояли, у каменной стены, рядом с большим бурдюком, наполненным водой, позабыв на какой-то момент о времени и тех невзгодах, что обрушились на их плечи. В это единственное короткое мгновение они были счастливы, какими больше не смогут быть никогда…

Наступила ночь и последний сигнал колокола в часовне возвестил о том, что ничего не предвещает беды, а ее обитатели могут спокойно отойти ко сну. Но в эту тревожную ночь де Креси не спал, он поднялся на стены, чтобы сменить вымотанного и валившегося с ног собрата. Сердце его сжималось от боли и нежности. Но воспоминания о возлюбленной сарацинке придавали де Креси мужества и стойкости, коих он еще никогда не испытывал столь сильно. Теперь он не мог сдаться или отступить — теперь он, рыцарь ордена Храма, обрел смысл — то, ради чего стоит преодолеть все уготованные Господом испытания.

Амина также не могла уснуть, она отправилась с госпиталь, приглядывать за теми немногими, что остались в живых, но усталость все е взяла свое и сарацинка заснула рядом с горящей свечей на столе, что был недалеко от ложа с навесом, где располагались раненные рыцари. Впервые сны ее не были тревожны.

Звезды в эту ночь были столь яркими, вырисовывая причудливые узоры и созвездия, что казалось будто сами ангелы сошли с небес, проводить воинов Христа в их последний нелегкий путь.

***

Утро следующего дня началось с обычного капитула. Это было традиционной практикой рыцарей Храма, решая таким образом важные текущие дела. Капитул собирался при наличии четверых и более братьев. Сейчас было то самое время, когда нужно было избрать нового командора. Им стал брат Гуго, рыцари, коих теперь осталось немного, как один отдали голос за него.  
Но, не успев надеть новые одежды, какие полагались новоиспеченному командору храмовников, брат Гуго был вынужден отдать приказания по защите крепости.

Атака началась незамедлительно, как только прозвучал сигнал, отдаваемый многочисленными трубами. Несколько конных отрядов Саладина со стрелками-всадниками бросились к воротам крепости, отвлекая внимание защитников от готовящихся катапульт.

— На стены! — кричал Гуго. — Нужно не дать им подкатить катапульты слишком близко!  
Стрелы градом сыпались с обоих сторон. Позиция храмовников была немного лучше, так как с высоты башен и стен им была видна вся диспозиция противника, тогда как сарацинская сторона брала чистом и известной тактикой, изматывающей врага, о которой не раз упоминал барон де Вельт.

Так продолжалось весь день, до самого вечера, но катапульты были пущены вход лишь под вечер. Горящие снаряды, летевшие и ударяющиеся с огромной силой о каменные стены, а также перелетающие через них, освещали все вокруг. Вечер будто сменился алым рассветом. Вспышки то и дело озаряли защитников крепости, снующих с ведрами воды, пока остальные отбивали атаку. Их гербовые котты, надетые поверх доспехов, с красными крестами спереди и сзади, белыми пятнами мелькали по всему двору и рядом с многочисленными горящими внутренними постройками.

Казалось, ад разверзся посреди палестинских песков и его пламя старалось забрать грешников к себе и как можно больше.

Неожиданно, в самый разгар битвы, прозвучал сигнал труб и сарацины отступили.  
Излюбленная тактика полководцев Саладина вновь проявилась.

Многие братья-рыцари погибли в тот вечер, кто-то от случайной стрелы, кто-то сгорел в страшном пожаре, спасая остальных.  
Так прошло еще два дня. Сарацины то и дело нападали, забрасывая крепость горящими смоляными снарядами, выпущенных из катапульт, а также обстреливая стены прецептории, а потом звучал сигнал и они возвращались на свои диспозиции.

Прошло еще три дня.

Защитники крепости были вымотаны от постоянных круглосуточных боев, возникающих пожаров и бесконечных смертей. Тамплиеры не успевали не только отпевать своих собратьев, они не успевали даже их хоронить. Череда мертвых тел красовалась во дворе прецептории, а брат-монах Морис успевал произнести всего лишь короткую молитву. Стояла невыносимая жара и тела было необходимо предавать земле как можно быстрее. Раненых переместили в дальние помещения старой церкви, а в новое — сносили свежие мертвые тела, так как там было не так жарко.  
На исходе первой недели осады в живых осталось лишь двадцать семь рыцарей-защитников из ста пятидесяти. Барон де Вельт и один из его оруженосцев, добровольно пожелавший остаться вместе со своим господином, а также трое рыцарей барона — входили в число выживших.

— У нас почти не осталось еды! И это пол-беды… — рыкнул де Вельт, утирая с лицо струящийся пот. — Нам нечем кормить лошадей! Этих остатков хватит лишь до завтрашнего дня. А еще, через день-другой, начнем голодать, а потом — ты, ты сам Амори, будешь рад перегрызть горло любому из нас, чтобы сожрать остатки собственного коня!

Воцарилось молчание, все понимали, что барон прав и провизии осталось лишь на один день. Они смогут продержаться еще несколько суток, но вот лошади… Жара доконает их, ситуация осложнялась и тем, что вода была на исходе, а ближайшие источники были отравлены сарацинами. Дальний источник воды был под постоянным патрулированием отрядов Саладина и чтобы принести хотя бы один бурдюк с водой — означало взять на себя смертельный риск.

— Должен же быть какой-то выход… — начал было Доминик.

— Только не вздумай сейчас упоминать о боге, де Креси! Его здесь нет и не было никогда! А вот ближайший к нам отряд из двухсот сарацин — вполне настоящий — перебил его сэр Гийом, который нетерпеливо чертил на песке какие-то рисунки своим кинжалом. — Мы сдохнем от голода или нас перебьют эти дикари одного за другим — надо попробовать прорваться, но делать это можно лишь под покровом ночи и разделившись. Там мы отвлечем внимание этих ублюдков.

— Хватит этих глупых, бессмысленных споров! — прервал из брат Гуго. — Бог — он в нашем сердце, в нашей душе и в наших поступках. Мы сами выбрали этот путь. Лишь Господь в праве решать, миловать нас, либо наказывать. Действовать должны мы сами. Для начала нам нужно похоронить погибших, этим займемся мы с братом Бернаром, господин лекарь поможет проводить в последний путь тех, кто готовиться испустить дух. Амина — позаботиться о нашей последней трапезе, и вот что, дочка — продолжил брат Гуго, немного смягчившись. Его глаза засветились добрыми огоньками, глядя на сарацинку. — Возьми это и не расставайся. Надеюсь, он никогда тебе не пригодиться… Но все же, когда пробьет час — это то малое, чем я смог бы тебе помочь… Так будет мне спокойней.

С этими словами брат Гуго отцепил от пояса свой длинный обоюдоострый кинжал, тот самый, которым он не так давно облегчал участь тяжело раненных, умирающих собратьев, и отдал его Амине. Тамплиер замолчал и поджал губы, когда хрупкие пальчики Амины приняли столь необходимый «подарок».

— Спасибо, господин Гуго, да хранит вас Господь. — легкая улыбка озарила измученное лицо Амины. Она поминала для чего тамплиер отдал ей свое последнее оружие. Брат Гуго относился к тому складу людей, которые не выделяются пышными речами или бравадой, но в самый страшный момент находят единственно верное решение. Пусть и фатальное, пусть жестокое, но во благо, как полагал сам Гуго. Вот и сейчас этот немолодой рыцарь Храма нашел это решение. Страшный кинжал был отлично заточен, он перерезал не одно горло, пройдя вместе со своим хозяином не одну битву, облегчив горькую участь не одному брату-рыцарю. Смерть от такого оружия была легкой и довольно безболезненной. Кровь, вытекающая из ран, нанесенных кинжалом, быстро и незаметно покидала тело, а душа улетала прямо на небеса. Лишь покой и тепло окутывали напоследок…

— Это отвратительно! — выпалил де Вельт, когда Амина отправилась к большому котлу, чтобы сварить похлебку на всех из тех жалких остатков провизии, что оставались под навесом, прицепив на свой пояс страшное оружие.

— Да, сэр барон — кивнул брат Гуго. — Смерть всегда отвратительна, а смерть молодой женщины, ни в чем не повинной… Но еще хуже. А разве позор и бесчестье, жизнь в мучениях или в качестве рабыни — лучше? Не находишь, господин де Вельт?

— Это не может быть угодно никакому богу! — барон сорвал с себя перевязь, распалившись еще сильней.

— Да, сэр Гийом, но это не Господь устраивает столь жестокие бойни. Но позволить ей умереть мучительно смертью или пережить вновь все те ужасы и насилие — это ли не богомерзкий поступок? — вторил брат Гуго, густые брови которого взметнулись вверх.

— Ты, старый черт, мог бы сам посадить ее в обоз! Тебя бы она послушалась, если бы не как господина, то просто как старшего! Проклятье… — де Вельт закрыл лицо руками, словно силясь заплакать.

— Не горюй, Гийом — храмовник поднялся со своего места и подошел к барону, а потом положил свою тяжелую руку ему на плечо, желая приободрить рыцаря. — Амина уже давно словно не живая. Тебе хоть и удалось немного вернуть ее к жизни, но радости у нее на этой земле нет и не предвидится. Амина даже хотела принять постриг и уйти в нашу женскую общину, но ее происхождение не позволило ей это сделать… Крещеная сарацинка, все же не стала монахиней нашего оредна…

— Я мог подарить ей другую, счастливую жизнь… А она предпочла остаться здесь, посреди этого ада на земле… И ради кого…? О, Гуго, если бы ты знал…- прошептал де Вельт, не отнимая руки от лица. — Я хотел надеть ей на палец перстень со своим родовым гербом, понимаешь, Гуго…?

— Понимаю, Гийом — спокойно и продолжая поглаживать барона по плечу, ответил брат Гуго.

— Я…Я хотел сделать ее своей, только своей… Своей законной супругой и вложить ей в руки свои замки, земли, все, чем я владею! Свою жизнь, в конце концов… Но не кинжал, которым она сможет себя заколоть, когда сарацины возьму крепость, чтобы избежать насилия и страшного плена… Я ведь живу ради нее… Я люблю ее…- продолжал рыцарь, отнимая руки от лица. Глаза барона приобрели тяжелое выражение.

— Знаю, сэр Гийом, знаю, прими ее решение как если бы, это было твоим собственным… А теперь пойдем, я провожу тебя к нашему лекарю. Твои раны, их нужно перевязать. — брат Гуго помог Гийому подняться и повел его по направлению к церкви и навесу, туда, где были остальные раненные рыцари.

***

— Что теперь, дорогой брат мой? — тихо спросил Амори, глядя на смертельно уставшего де Креси, который так и остался сидеть подле одной из стен крепости на утлой тощей соломенной подстилке, вытерая со лба кровавый пот.

— Стоять до конца. До последней капли крови… До тех пор, пока некому будет держать наше знамя, наш Босеан — ответил де Креси.

— Это-то и не принесет нам ничего хорошего — ответил одноглазый Амори, доставая из-за пазухи тщательно свернутое послание. — Вот это, нужно отвезти в Иерусалим и предупредить, армия Саладина уже близко. Иначе, мы погибнем напрасно. Де Вельт прав.

— Наши кони вот-вот падут от голода. Мой конь и барона еще в силе, но вот остальные не выдержат… Вода, Амори, нам нужна вода. — де Креси встал и поставил перед Амори пустой бурдюк.

— Какая гениальная мысль! Браво, сэр храмовник! — это был ехидный и насмешливый голос де Вельта, который к тому времени уже вернулся обратно и незаметно услышал разговор рыцарей. — Вижу, к тебе возвращается разум, видать, его тебе прибавила добрая порка!

— Ну, хватит, сэр Гийом! — резко прервал его Амори, вновь засовывая послание за пазуху. — Сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы без толку задирать друг друга. Может у тебя есть предложение по-лучше?

— Да, сделать вылазку под покровом ночи в старые развалины, их не так сильно охраняют, там остался один заброшенный колодец, но в нем еще несть вода. Амина мне рассказала, она часто туда ходила, как раз недалеко от этого места могила вашего почившего прошлого прецептора. Так вот, стоит пробраться туда. Набрать несколько бурдюков и вернуться — глаза де Вельта загорелись от родившейся идеи в его голове.

— И кто же согласиться рискнуть? Если сарацины поймают… — спросил Амори и сделал говорящий жест, прочертив пальцем по горлу воображаемую линию от кинжала.

— Ага, хуже, если попадешься к ним в плен. Кто же за тебя выкуп платить будет? Да и насколько я знаю, бедные рыцари Христа их интересуют совсем в другом виде. — кивнул барон. — Сидеть тут, помирая от жажды куда интереснее? От нехватки воды мы умрем скорее, чем от стрел сарацин. Стоит попытаться. Я пойду.

— Куда же ты пойдешь? У тебя правая нога еле волочится. Даже ползти не сможешь. Что касается выкупа — тамплиер может предоставить в качестве выкупа лишь свой пояс и боевой кинжал. Не слишком жирная добыча! — усмехнулся Амори, указывая острием своего меча на раны барона.

— Тем хуже. Верно подметил, одноглазый — усмехнулся де Вельт. — Тогда кто?

— Я — выдохнул де Креси, ослабляя пояс.

— Нет. Я пойду — улыбнулся Амори. — Тебе нужно немного передохнуть, друг мой. Ты еле стоишь на ногах. Кто же поможет нашему брату Гуго завтра при очередной атаке? Нет, решительно вы оба никуда не годитесь!

Амори задорно рассмеялся, снимая с головы кольчужный капюшон. Его отросшие курчавые волосы, похожие на пшеничную копну, выгоревшие под палестинским солнцем, теперь стояли дыбом, а его единственный голубой глаз сверкнул добрым огоньком. Молодое лицо, покрытое несколькими шрамами, озаряло что-то светлое и теплое.

Барон рассмеялся вслед за молодым тамплиером, настолько его вид был сейчас забавным и задорным. Де Креси последовал их примеру и запустил в своего друга соломинкой, вырванной из жидкой охапки сенной подстилки, что лежала рядом. Соломинка прилетела точь в точь на голову рыцаря и запуталась в его густой пшеничной копне волос, свисая и дразня, щекоча нос тамплиера.

Все трое смеялись, будто мальчишки, которым удалось удачно подшутить над замковым кравчим и налить вместо доброго вина прокисшего пива, позабыв на мгновение, что смерть уже приготовилась и ждет, как опытный и искусный охотник, чтобы забрать свою добычу.

— Что ж, решено. Я иду. — кивнул Амори, смяв наконец-то прицепившуюся соломинку.

— Даже не скажем брату Гуго? — спросил де Креси.

— Лучше не надо, Креси — покачал головой Амори. — У нас много потерь, еще трое раненных вот-вот отойдут к Господу. Де Вельт — обратился он уже к барону. — Я рад был сражаться с тобой бок о бок, не смотря на все наши разногласия. Тебя недаром называют лучшим воином короля Филиппа Августа.

— Не стоит, брат Амори — ответил барон с грустной улыбкой. — Самые лучшие войны остались лежать в этих проклятых песках. Наша участь — лишь вопрос времени. Вот, возьми это.

С этими словами барон тяжело поднялся и снял с себя легкую, искусной работы, кольчугу.

— Как же ты? — спросил удивленный храмовник.

— Тебе сейчас ползти в самую гущу к неприятелям. Рисковать жизнью, чтобы притащить всем нам хотя бы глоток воды. Я давно заметил, ваши доспехи слишком тяжелы и многие рыцари погибли от удушья, варясь в собственной броне. — продолжал де Вельт, помогая разоблачаться брату Амори и надевая на него свою кольчугу. — А это — просто чудо! Легкая, как перышко, прочная словно из стали. Самая лучшая работа дамасских мастеров. Сейчас как никогда тебе надо быть ловким и быстрым. Мы будем ждать тебя у самого входа, когда потащишь бурдюки обратно, мы поможем тебе и втащим обратно. Одному тебе будет нелегко. Удачи. Да храни тебя Господь.

— Спасибо. И тебя, сэр Гийом, пусть Пречистая дева Мария укроет вас от смерти, друзья. — Амори обнял де Вельта, а потом де Креси, и направился к тайному выходу из крепости, надевая на себя несколько пустых бурдюков для воды.


	9. Часть четвертая. Хаттин/День великой скорби.

Как только Амори скрылся вместе с пустыми бурдюками, рыцари задвинули дверь потайного прохода и приготовились ждать возвращения храмовника.

— Что, де Креси? Теперь, когда мы остались одни, самое время выяснить все до конца — неожиданно сказал де Вельт, а его темные глаза сверкнули недобрым огнем.

— О чем ты? — де Креси явно не ожидал такого, особенно теперь, когда все находились в смертельной опасности.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем… — усмехнулся барон, а его пальцы потянулись к рукоятке меча. — О той, которая тебе не принадлежала и вряд ли будет!

— Гийом, тебе прекрасно известно, какие обеты налагает на нас наш орден. — ответил храмовник, поглядев на барона прямо и без какого-либо страха. — Амина… Она достойна лучшей участи, но никак не быть твоей рабыней!

— Но и не твоей подстилкой, мальчишка! Полно, я отлично видел как ведут себя некоторые из вашей братии! Да, ваш орден спасает вас от брачных уз, но затащить сарацинскую девчонку в какой-нибудь темный уголок ваших прецепторий — вам ничего не стоит! — взревел де Вельт, поднимаясь на ноги, и вынул меч из ножен. — Я не отдам ее тебе…

Де Креси также поднялся и вынул свой меч из ножен в ответ. Назревала стычка.

— Я не стану драться с тобой, Гийом! Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, да и тем более — ты ранен, твоя нога… — храмовник вовсе не желал затевать эту ненужную ссору именно тогда, когда каждый рыцарь бел наперечет, но барон не унимался и вовсе не желал прекращать ссору.

— Трус! Защищайся! — выпалил де Вельт, уже замахнувшись на де Креси, но чуть было не свалившись из-за раны на ноге.

— Сэр Гийом, прошу вас прекратить столь глупый спор — неожиданно раздался тихий усталый голос в ночи. Это была Амина. — Еще несколько воинов отправились к Господу. Господин, прошу о благоразумии и…

Амина не успела договорить, как за стенами крепости послышался пронзительный вопль.

— Проклятие! Амори! — рыкнул барон и, прихрамывая, вернулся к двери потайного входа, за ним бросились Амина и де Креси.

Крики действительно принадлежали несчастному Амори. Сарацинам все же удалось поймать проворного храмовника, когда тот успел наполнить один из бурдюков водой.

Они ловко накинули толстую веревку на шею Амори и тащили его, привязав концы к седлам.

— И что мы будем делать теперь? — прошептал де Креси, намереваясь отправится выручать своего друга.

— Даже не думай — резко остановил его де Вельт, преградив путь. — Одному тебе не справиться, их не меньше сотни. Надо поднимать остальных, но подумай сам, пока мы доскачем до середины этого проклятого места, они половину наших перебьют и тогда на утро при следующем штурма они точно возьмут крепость!

Оба не решались на какие-либо действия, а между тем де Вельт все же приоткрыл дверь в тайный проход. Отсюда, под лунным светом, они могли видеть все происходящее.  
Сарацины не слишком церемонились с тамплиером и протащив его добрую половину пути по каменной пустыне бросили под ноги своего предводителя. Это был высокий воин в золоченых красивых доспехах, его темное лицо, обрамленное темными густыми бровями с темными большими внимательными глазами, сейчас выражало удовольствие от поимки храмовника и неприкрытую ненависть к врагам одновременно.

— Ты заплатишь за все нечестивый пес, за то, что пришел в наши земли с войной, за то, что убивал правоверных! А сейчас говори, собака, сколько вас всего в крепости?! — прорычал сарацин, доставая длинный кинжал из ножен.  
Амори молчал, тогда сарацин с силой ударил его по лицу, но рыцарь лишь усмехнулся и сплюнул кровь на землю.

— Что ж, одноглазый пес, сейчас тебе будет не до смеха! — с этими словами сарацинский воин стал чертить глубокую линию прямо по лицу Амори, каждый раз вонзая кинжал все глубже, но храмовник по-прежнему молчал и лишь стонал от боли. Наконец, сарацин дочертил линию до единственного глаза Амори и чуть приостановился.

— Спрашиваю тебя в последний раз — сколько вас в крепости? Тогда я обещаю тебе быструю смерть — сказал сарацин.

Амори и тогда ничего не ответил и лишь плюнул в лицо своему врагу.  
После этого, надежды на спасение уже больше не осталось и сарацин с остервенением стал вырезать единственны глаз Амори. Рыцарь не смог сдержаться и завопил от пронзительной боли.

— Господь милосердный — прошептал де Креси. — Нужно впустить стрелу, чтобы брат Амори не мучился дольше.

— Хорошо бы, только расстояния слишком большое и уже ночь — согласился де Вельт.  
Крики Амори продолжали раздаваться, когда сарацины привязывали его к какой-то деревянной балке. В этот момент к ним подъехал еще один отряд всадников, во главе которого был сам Саладин.

— Мой, господин — обратился к султану воин в золоченых доспехах. — Это был при тамплиере, которого мы схватили.

С этими словами воин протянул Саладину то самое послание, которое было при Амори.

— Этот рыцарь хотел помочь своим товарищам и братьям — сказал Саладин, пробежав глазами по посланию. — Не будем лишать его последней доброй воли. Ахмет — обратился он к другому воину. — Отвезешь это послание вместе с моим в Иерусалим. Дадим им немного времени на то, чтобы поступить правильно.

После того как послание было передано в руки, отряд сарацин покинул остальных, а несчастного ослепшего Амори продолжили привязывать к балке. Потом ее закрепили и соорудили что-то в виде креста, под которым сложили сухой кустарник.  
Еще через мгновение сарацины запалили огонь. Языки пламени быстро подобрались к белым одеждам храмовника, а после перекинулись на лицо и волосы несчастного. Зрелище, представшее перед де Креси и бароном де Вельтом было ужасным, а еще ужасней были крики погибающего брата Амори.

— Амина, не смотри туда — проговорил де Вельт и закрыл своей рукой лицо Амины.

Но, как оказалось, сарацинка вовсе не хотела прятаться за спинами мужчина. Вывернувшись из рук де Вельта, она мигом схватила лук и стрелы брата Доминика и выскочила через приоткрытый вход. Ни де Креси, ни барон не успели ее остановить.  
Амина пробежала небольшое расстояние и спряталась за большим валуном, а потом натянув лук, что было сил, и прицелившись, она выпустила стрелу. Разгоревшийся огонь освещал все страшное видение и вонзившаяся в шею Амори стрела, избавила храмовника от дальнейших мучений.

Амори затих, поперхнувшись собственной кровью и осел на горящей балке. Больше не было ни его душераздирающих криков, ни бесполезных метаний, не тщетных попыток вырваться из горящего пламени… Больше не было ничего… Лишь покой, который сарацинская невольница подарила рыцарю-христианину.

***

Де Креси бросился вслед за Аминой, но как только он смог добежать до того самого места, где притаилась сарацинка, на них обрушились тучи стрел. Сарацинские воины стали приближаться, обстреливая тот небольшой островок, где сидела Амина.

В этот момент барон де Вельт выхватил свой меч и, прикрываясь щитом, выбежал на середину того пустынного места, где развернулась трагедия.

— Что, собаки?! Давай! Налетай! Все на одного! Еще ни разу барон де Вельт не сдавался и не проигрывал ни единого сражения! — рычал барон, разя врагов одного за другим. — Креси! Уходите! Уводи Амину! Быстрей!

Гийом! — пронзительно выкрикнула Амина, вновь прицеливаясь и выпуская стрелу в очередного подоспевшего всадника. — Зачем он вылез… Куда…

Де Креси не долго думая, попытался оттащить Амину, но сарацинка помотала головой.

— Бежим! Ну же! — де Креси попытался схватить ее за руку.

— Не мне! Помоги ему! Быстрее! — крикнула Амина, выпуская стрелу за стрелой, каждый раз попадая в цель.

Сообразив, что так Амина очищает им путь, Доминик тоже выхватил свой меч и вот уже спина к спине, он вместе с де Вельтом опрокидывал на остывший песок своих соперников.

Таким образом им удалось отступить к крепости, где за ее стенами уже вновь командовал Гуго. Тамплиеры снова атаковали и разбили небольшой отряд сарацин.  
Ворота крепости открылись и несколько братьев-рыцарей, под прикрытием остальных, помогли вернуться де Креси и Амину обратно, а также утащили раненного барона с поле битвы.

На утро сарацины отступили на какое-то время и тамплиеры беспрепятственно смогли забрать полу-обгорело тело своего погибшего собрата Амори.

— Сколько осталось в живых? — произнес де Креси каким-то холодным и немного хриплым голосом.

— Нас пятнадцать, Доминик. Это те, кто может сражать и держать в руках хоть какие-то оружие — спокойно ответил брат Гуго.

— Где барон? — продолжал де Креси, срывая с себя наручи, они тянули его к земли и сейчас казались будто оковами. Ему не терпелось освободиться от этого давящего чувства. Он распахнул ворот кольчуги, сковывавшей и не дававшей дышать полной грудью.

— Де Вельт сильно ранен и если опять вздумает вступить в бой, его наверняка убьют. Амина возиться с ним, но одна стрела все же пробила его броню и вонзилась прямо в грудь. Стрелу достали, но сражаться де Вельт вряд ли сможет — добавил Гуго. — Вот что, Доминик. Сегодня нам всем придется несладко, а пока сарацины отступили на время, нужно, чтобы ты посадил Амину на коня и отправил в Иерусалим. Пока не поздно. Тебя она послушает.

— А если ее поймают?! Об этом ты не подумал?! — выкрикнул де Креси, хватая Гуго за белые одеяния, которые сейчас были наполовину в крови, наполовину в пыли и налипшем песке. — Ты видел, что они сделали с Амори…

— Видел, мальчик мой, видел — продолжал Гуго с присущим ему спокойствием. — Поэтому и не хочу, чтобы она оставалась здесь в крепости, чтобы ей пришлось пойти на смертный грех! Пусть лучше попытает счастья там — в палестинских песках, чем достанется этим стервятникам… Она сможет. Она сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Тогда пусть едет с де Вельтом — отрезал де Креси. — Он тоже сильный и умелый воин, хоть и раненный, но он сможет ее спасти… В отличии от меня… Пока еще есть время. Пусть едут вместе.

— Да.Да, мой мальчик, так будет правильно. — кивнул Гуго и потрепал Доминика по отросшим темным волосам.

Тем временем оставшиеся в живых тамплиеры готовились к новой скорой осаде. Их глаза не выражали страх или обреченность, теперь они с честью могли исполнить свой долг. Воинство христово не может отступить перед лицом какой-либо опасности, пусть даже позади нее стоит сама смерть.

***

Креси бросился в ту часть часовни, где был расположен госпиталь. Брат-лекарь к тому времени успел закрыть глаза нескольким тамплиерам и теперь сидел со спокойным видом, тем самым, когда осознание близко смерти уже больше не пугает.  
— Где де Вельт и Амина? — выпалил с порога Доминик. Глаза его горели огнем решимости.  
— Вон там, барон плох, однако еще может достойно продержаться, особенно, если будет вода… День будет жарким брат Доминик — спокойный голос лекаря словно убаюкивал и был безмятежным. Руки мужчины при этом были в крови, а закатанные рукава белой до селе туники, оттеняли эти ало-бурые пятна на его коже составляли разительный контраст с его безмятежным выражением лица.  
Доминик приблизился к низкому ложу, на котором лежал барон де Вельт. Его мертвенно-бледный вид пугал, но барон все еще был жив и не смотря на тяжелую рану, силился привстать каждый раз, когда Амина меняла очередную пропитавшуюся кровью повязку.

Уезжайте! Быстрее! — голос де Креси нарушил покой.

— Что? Куда? — проговорил с трудом барон.

— В Иерусалим. Сейчас. Пока есть время. — глаза Доминика по-прежнему выражали решимость. — Амина, я прошу тебя. Садись на моего боевого коня, он сильный и выносливый. Поезжайте немедленно. Вот последний бурдюк с водой. Он еще пригодиться…

— А ты? Как же ты… — Амина осеклась, подавляя невольно вырвавшиеся чувства, сейчас для них не было времени.

— Мы постараемся продержаться как можно дольше и не сдадим крепость. Во имя Господа нашего и во имя всех погибших братьев — ответил Доминик. — А теперь, в путь. Времени мало.

— Проклятье! Де Креси! Ты говоришь об этом только сейчас, когда езда по пустыни под палящим солнцем не так страшна, как двухсот тысячное войско Саладина! — де Вельт чертыхнулся и попытался привстать, он все же понимал, что выбора у них больше нет. Барон с трудом откинул одеяло и встал на ноги, натягивая одной рукой кольчугу.

После они вышли во двор. Амина поддерживала барона, которому каждый шаг давался с большим трудом и неимоверными усилиями.

— Бери моего коня — говорил де Креси, быстро отвязывая скакуна. — Он сможет тебя выдержать. Амина поскачет рядом на твоем.

— Лучше бы… — барон хотел что-то возразить, но храмовник буквально подтолкнул его к запряженному коню. Но к удивлению самого де Креси кон взметнулся и рванулся прочь, будто почуяв скорую гибель.

— Это я и имел ввиду — кивнул де Вельт, отвязывая своего скакуна и отдавая последний приказ своему оруженосцу. — Альмарик, седлай наших лошадей! Он бы не стал меня слушаться. Черт возьми, Креси, придется ехать нам обоим на одном.

— Я остаюсь с остальными братьями. Это мой долг. Забирай Амину и уезжайте! Бегите, пока еще есть время — ответил де Креси.

— Ты все-таки отдаешь ее мне? — де Вельт не без удивление посмотрел на тамплиера. — Значит откажешься от любимой женщины?

— Что бы ты предпочел на моем месте, Гийом? Расстаться с ней живой или быть с ней, но мертвой? — ответил Доминик, глаза которого теперь изменились и будто застыли. — Я предпочту расстаться с ней живой… Уезжайте.

С этими словами он помог Амине сесть на коня де Вельта и перекинул поводья. Она не вымолвила ни единого слова, только просто смотрела на рыцаря, боясь отвести свой взгляд. При этом де Креси украдкой сжал тонкие пальчики сарацинки, этот единственный момент прощания не укрылся от взгляда барона, который впился своим горящим взглядом в эти руки, держащиеся друг за друга, в эти глаза, которые не отпускали и прощались одновременно.

— В путь, да хранит вас Господь и Пречистая дева Мария — сказал де Креси, а сам еле расцепил их с Аминой ладони и отдал поводья де Вельту. Амина опустив голову более не могла смотреть в сторону тамплиера. Она закуталась в палантин и вцепилась в поводья с такой силой, что костяшки ее побелели.

— И тебя, храмовник! — бросил де Вельт и вскочил в седло, прижимая Амину к себе и отдавая своему оруженосцу сигнал к отбытию.

Доминик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть как барон и остальные уезжают. Он боялся обернуться. Боялся. Его сердце разрывалось и ныло. Он вряд ли сможет еще хоть когда-нибудь увидеть ее глаза, дотронуться до ее щеки, а тот единственный поцелуй, который ему подарила прекрасная сарацинка останется в его сердце навсегда.  
Нет! Он не может отпустить ее… Не может! Доминик хотел было броситься за ними в след, но сам остановит себя. Если он повернется сейчас, стоит ему сделать этот шаг, как обратной дороги уже не будет. Он уже не будет тем, кем стал, он уже не будет мужественным рыцарем ордена Храма.

Амина молчала, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в проклятые поводья. Де Вельт что-то говорил ей, что-то шептал на ухо, но она не обращала никакого внимания, а лишь всматривалась в горизонт и боялась оглянуться назад. Теплые струйки слез стекали по ее щекам. Она еще сильней закуталась в палантин. А между тем ее сердце сжалось так сильно, что комок подступил к горлу. Амина боялась сделать вдох, так она ехала затаив дыхание, пока крепость не скрылась далеко позади, а вместе с ней и тот, кого она любила больше жизни…

***

Новый магистр ордена Храма Жерар де Ридфор был ярым поборником военных действий против Саладина, он был одним из тех, кто был против заключения всякого мира с сарацинами и выступил на стороне Рено де Шатийона, которому тоже не терпелось вновь приступить все законы человеческие и бросить тысячи и тысячи крестоносцев на борьбу с неверными.  
Де Ридфор не был ни талантливым полководцем или разумными стратегом, что было бы немаловажно в той нелегкой ситуации, которая сложилась в последнее время. Ненавидящий сарацин, на скором собрании воюющих баронов, он призвал выступить против Саладина, поддержав Ги де Лузиньяна, немедленно и тем самым развязать открытую войну.

Все то, чего когда-от достиг предыдущий магистр ордена Храма, Рено де Торож, было превращено в прах. Умелый дипломат де Торож, смог добиться того хрупкого мира, который до сих пор и представит было невозможно. Саладин согласился на переговоры и в результате на Востоке воцарился мир. Но со смертью Рено де Торожа и приходом де Ридфора, мир рухнул, а дела оредна шли не так гладко.

Вспыльчивый и несдержанный де Ридфор был в ссоре как с великим магистром госпитальеров, так и с представителями высшей знати Иерусалимского королевства.

Сейчас, сидя на очередных переговорах с правящей знатью и баронами, и принимая окончательное решение, де Ридфор злился. Он бросал яростный и злобный взгляд на каждого, кто высказывался против того, чтобы развязать новую открытую войну с Саладином.  
Здесь же собрались и магистр госпитальеров, и другие важные персоны, как представителями английской и французской короны. Филипп де Вермандуа, выступавший от самого короля Франции, был открыто недоволен тем, что их люди во главе с бароном де Вельтом подвергаются опасности, тогда как, это была прямая обязанность рыцарей Храма защищать не только паломников, но и всех добрых христиан, прибывших в святую землю.  
На противоположном конце зала стояло несколько посланников Саладина, один из них передал послание, которое брат Амори вез с собой.

Ги де Лузиньян, который держался недалеко от Шатийона, наблюдал и думал о том, чья позиция будет ему выгодней. Ведь трон Иерусалима был так близко от него, а обещанная Шатийном поддержка, явно сулила преимущества. Она также стоила того, чтобы послать на бойню еще несколько тысяч человек. Трон Иерусалима — вот, чем не переставал грезить Лузиньян. Он было регентом, но уже управлял сам, королеве Сибилле было некуда деваться как поддержать своего мужа. Сейчас он жарко спорил с Филиппом де Вермандуа о нападении Шатийона на караван купцов и яростно защищал последнего.

— Это была не просто бойня! — кричал де Лузиньян. — Они шли туда, чтобы осквернить священное место. Это был военный отряд, направлявшийся на Вифлеем.

— Не правда! Тебе, Ги, это прекрасно известно. — продолжал де Вермандуа. — Вы нарушили договоренности с Саладином и клятву короля Балдуина о мире! Если Шатийон разбойник — стоит выдать его Саладину и закончить на этом непрекращающуюся бойню, которая уже унесла сотни тысяч храбрых воинов! Теперь война неизбежна и войска сарацин уже на подходе!

— Откуда ты так хорошо осведомлен об этом? Или тот жалкий обоз, что прибыл из пограничной крепости тому свидетель? — возражал Лузиньян, стараясь всячески выгородить Рено. — Очередная стычка в приграничных землях — только и всего. А я погляжу — воины короля Филиппа приехали сюда на увеселительную прогулку и бояться вынуть свои мечи из ножен!  
Раздался оглушительных хохот со стороны сторонников де Лузиньяна и Шатийона и резкие выкрики и недовольство со стороны сторонником мирного разрешения дел, а также тех, кто занял позицию французского короля — не начинать войну.

— Я предпочел бы жить в мире, чем развязать очередную бойню — голос де Вермандуа сейчас звучал немного громче, а несколько тревожных ноток послышались в его обычно невозмутимом тоне. — Именно поэтому вы пока живы, господа. И ты, Лузиньян.

— Эта христианская любовь, бескорыстная, как я полагаю — усмехнулся де Лузиньян.

— Нельзя идти войной на Саладина! — продолжал де Вермандуа. — Война нам не нужна и мы с легкостью моем ее проиграть!

— Кощунство! — выкрикнул де Ридфор. — Это речи труса!

В зале поднялся шум, рыцари чуть ли не грызлись между собой, доказывая правоту той стороны, которую поддерживали. Лишь магистр госпитальеров смотрел на все это с грустной ухмылкой.

— Воинство Иисуса, несущее его крест, нельзя победить! — продолжал Жерар де Ридфор, выступив вперед, его белоснежный плащ, ниспадающий до самого пола, олицетворял всю чистоту и непорочность рыцарей Храма, тогда как в его душе пылал огонь войны.

— Неужели наш дорогой господин де Вермандуа сомневается в этом? — ехидно подхватил Лузиньян.

— Да будет война! — провозгласил де Ридфор. — С нами наш Господь!

— Так хочет Господь! — подхватили остальные сторонники Лузиньяна и де Ридфора, и собравшиеся тамплиеры.

Тем временем, посланник Саладина приблизился и передал окровавленное послание де Вермандуа.

— Тише! — крикнул он и быстро прочитал послание. — Саладин перешел реку Иордан с двухсотысячным войском. Тот обоз, это все, что осталось от приграничной крепости и заставы тамплиеров. А теперь он пойдет прямо на Иерусалим. Ведь Керак, не сразу, но пал. Не так ли, сэр де Шатийон?

Все замолчали.

— Вы позабыли об одной, но очень важной детали — также ехидно ответил де Лузиньян, подходя к своеобразному возвышению, где стояло роскошное кресло. В зале переговоров оно заменяло трон. — Теперь я отдаю приказы и Иерусалим в моих руках.

— Султан потребовал голову Шатийона, а также выдать ему тело сестры, которую как он полагает убил наш досточтимый Рено. — продолжал де Вермандуа, замечание де Лузиньяна его, казалось, никак не затронуло. — А также — сдать Иерусалим.

По залу прошел ропот.

— Неужели? — насмешливо спросил Лузиньян, наливая себе в кубок немного вина.

— И каков будет наш ответ? — спросил Вермандуа, поглядевший на нового короля в презрением.

— Пошлем головы этих неверных! — с этими словами Лузиньян выхватил меч из ножен и снес голову посланнику сарацин один ударом. Кровь хлынула струями и попала на лица стоящих рядом де Вермандуа и магистра госпитальеров.

— Отвезите голову вашему господину! — крикнул Лузиньян, обращаясь к остальным прибывшим с посланием от Саладина. — Иерусалим — это я! Собрать войско!

Сарацины подхватили тело своего несчастного переговорщика и выбежали из зала вон.

— Это великая глупость — ворчал де Вермандуа, возвращаясь в расположения людей французского короля.

— Я этого ожидал — продолжил де Лузиньян. — Что среди вас могут быть несогласные с моим решением, но это война. Что скажет совет и цвет нашего доблестного рыцарства? Что скажет наш великий магистр оредна Храма?

— Да! Мы выступим на Саладина! — с жаром ответил де Ридфор.

Неожиданно двери большого зала, где проходил совет, распахнулись.

— Войско не сможет идти без воды! Не сможет выдержать бесконечный марш под палящим солнцем! — низкий громкий голос барона де Вельта прервал радостные возгласы. Никто не ожидал его появления, а многие и вовсе решили, что барон погиб в крепости вместе с тамплиерами, ее защищавшими. — Нам стоит приготовиться к обороне здесь, в городе и встретить врага у стен Иерусалима, но если пойдете на Саладина по голой пустыне, вы погубите тысячи людей и город тогда точно падет!

Все воззрились на барона, доспехи и кольчуга которого была забрызганы кровью, а местами проломлены. Сам де Вельт еле держался на ногах от многочисленных ран.

— Я не нуждаюсь в советах трусов! — дерзко ответил де Ридфор. — Рыцари Храма никогда не отступали и никогда не сдавались! Враги Господа нашего пусть устрашаться нашей великой силы! Мы выступаем!

— Мои рыцари и воины короля Филиппа Августа останутся здесь, и не будут участвовать в этой великой глупости! — ответил де Вельт.

— И тогда вся слава достанется нам! Истинным воинам Христа. — ответил магистр де Ридфор, презрительно поглядев на барона.

— Глупцы, Саладин только этого и ждет! — отчеканил напоследок барон.

— Сэр де Вельт, ты говоришь как человек, который скорее предпочтет сбежать! Барон слишком любит эту чернокудрую голову, кою он так желает сохранить! — не унимался де Ридфор, а его белый плащ тамплиера взвился в воздух, когда рыцарь полностью развернулся лицом к барону.

— Я умру перед лицом врага как честный человек и не потащу за собой умирать моих людей из-за великой глупости — отвечал рыцарь на дерзость магистра храмовников — Это вы повернете поводья как предатель и неумелый стратег.

После этих слов де Ридфор чуть ли не набросился на рыцаря, но несколько тамплиеров удержали его от столь опрометчивого поступка.

Де Вельт молча вышел из зала. Ибо, против великой глупости не существовало более великого утешения.

***

Марш победоносного войска, составлявшего цвет христианского рыцарства, обернулся страшным поражением. Рога Хаттина — так прозвали ту бесплодную пустыню, без воды и источником, располагающуюся меду двумя каменными хребтами, нампоминающие своими формами два рога.  
Заманив рыцарей в ловушку, отсекая им путь к воде, уже к вечеру Саладин имел куда большее преимущество, чем все христианское воинство.  
Войска тамплиеров возглавил сам магистр Жерар де Ридфор, бросив своих воинов под палящее беспощадное солнце пустыни, заставляя вариться в своих собственных доспехах и падать замертво на раскаленный песок.  
А после, так и не вступив в бой, рыцари то и дело рыскали небольшими отрядами в бесплодных попытках отыскать хоть какой-нибудь источник с водой. В награду храброму безрассудству предводителей христианского воинства досталась лишь выжженная пустыня.  
Под конец, измотанные жарой и жаждой, рыцари оказались в страшной западне, которую им устроил сам Саладин, приказав расставить кувшины с водой недалеко от лагеря крестоносцев. А потом, когда изнуренные жаждой воины кинулись к воде, Саладин отдал приказ уничтожить всех.  
Тысячи стрел обрушились на головы христианского воинства. Так, не обнажив меч, не вступив в схватку со своими противником, большая часть их погибла. Тогда Ги де Лузиньян приказал тот час же атаковать противника. Это и было окончательной, фатальной ошибкой…  
День скорби и великой печали закончился разгромным поражением и позорным пленом для выживших.

Это было не просто поражение и гибель тысячи храбрых воинов, это было начало краха и падения всего христианского мира…


	10. Глава 5. Кровь агнцев на руках твоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Non Nobis Domine* - Non Nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam (лат.) - «Не нам, Господи, не нам, но имени Твоему ниспошли славу!» и являлось девизом ордена тамплиеров, а также негласным гимном.

Что стало с Домиником никто не знал, как не знали о том, что случилось с защитниками крепости, оставленных на произвол судьбы.  
Незадолго после отъезда барона де Вельта со своим оруженосцем и Аминой, начался штурм крепости сарацинами. Защитники крепости, коих к тому моменту оставалось всего тринадцать, приготовились стоять до самого конца…

— На стены воины Христа! — кричал брат Гуго. — Лейте масло! Они штурмуют ворота! Лейте масло!

И действительно страшные мощные удары, которые доносились снизу, были последними, что услышал де Креси. Один из снарядов, выпущенный из катапульты сарацинами, попал прямо в цель и пробил в стене большую брешь. Туда как по мановению ока кинулись новые отряды султана Саладина.

Удар пришелся как раз в ту часть каменной стены, где находился брат Доминик и еще несколько рыцарей-храмовников, готовых встретить прорывающихся сквозь ворота сарацин. Но дожидаться врага им долго не пришлось. Каменные глыбы повалились прямо на рыцарей. Некоторые из них погибли на месте, так и не успев принять бой.

Де Креси упал, словно подкошенный, получив сильный удар камнем отколовшимся от большого зубца. Повалившись на землю он с трудом попытался встать. Вокруг него все плыло, где-то раздавались дикие крики и лязг оружия. Кровь хлестала повсюду и растекалась одним широким пятном. Покачиваясь, Доминик попытался поднять свой меч как в эту секунду кто-то ударил его сзади, да с такой силой, что в глазах храмовника все потемнело и де Креси провалился в темноту…

Молодой храмовник очнулся лишь ближе к вечеру этого страшного для них всех проклятого дня. Боль, которая пронизывала все его тело, пульсировала, казалось, повсюду. Де Креси с трудом огляделся, а потом попытался привстать. Голова сильно болела. Рана была тяжелой, а плохо запекшаяся кровь залепила один глаз.  
Каждое движение давалось с неимоверным трудом, голова продолжала гудеть и напоминала церковный колокол на праздник Богородицы. Доминик поморщился, стирая с лица кровь и стараясь понять, что же произошло. Жив ли он? Или может быть уже попал с чистилище и должен ждать своего приговора суда божьего?

Все же рыцарь нашел в себе силы встать на ноги и подобрав свой меч, огляделся вокруг. Кое-где догорал пожар, гарь от него разносилась по всей округе. Где-то очень далеко слышалась сарацинская речь и стук от лошадиных копыт — войска Саладина отправлялись дальше, взяв крепость на приступ и уничтожив всех ее защитников.

Де Креси брел, натыкаясь то там, то здесь, на тела своих убитых товарищей, лежащих рядом с поверженными врагами. Их некогда белые одеяния сейчас были обагрены кровью и смешавшись с пылью и песком, будто укутали рыцарей и казались грязными саванами.  
Кое как отыскав факел, храмовник зажег его и пошатываясь побрел дальше. Голова его болела все сильней, при каждом движении, но рыцарь продолжал идти, будто еще надеялся встретить хоть кого-то живого.

Повсюду валялись сорванные и оскверненные знамена храмовников. Все рыцари, кто прибывал в госпитале и был ранен, были убиты, при попытке защитить себя и остальных. Некоторые так и лежали, изрубленные в куски острыми кривыми сарацинскими саблями, зажав меч или острое копье в руках.  
Наконец, дойдя до полуразрушенных ворот он наткнулся на несколько тел, а среди них — на тело брата Гуго.

— Господи помилуй… Нет! Гуго… Нет… — де Креси бросился к нему и воткнув факел в землю, стал шевелить обмякшее тело собрата. — Как же…

Пламя от факела осветило тело брата Гуго. Несколько торчащих стрел из груди мужественного рыцаря, а еще многочисленные рубленные раны предстали пред очами де Креси. Гуго яростно сражался до последнего вздоха, даже тогда, когда эти стрелы одна за другой пронзили его насквозь.  
Доминик застонал и осел на землю рядом с недвижимым телом своего собрата и наставника. Но это были еще не все испытания, которые приготовила для него злая судьба.  
Доминик осторожно пригнулся и подполз к краю, где заканчивались ворота, чтобы убедиться что последний отряд сарацин окончательно покидает крепость.

Спрятавшись за развалинами, Доминик увидел последний отъезжающий отряд сарацин. Все было кончено. Крепость пала. Все братья-рыцари погибли, а впереди их ждала великая битва за Иерусалим.

После, когда де Креси убедился, что поблизости никого нет, он вернулся к недвижимому телу брата Гуго и вонзив свой меч к мягкий песок, стал копать могилу своему собрату.  
Боль никак не оставляла, а кровь продолжала то и дело сочиться тонкой струйкой по лицу единственного выжившего в этой страшной схватке тамплиера. С каждой выкопанной горстью песка, с каждым движением, что-то улетучивалось из души и сердца Доминика. Его глаза будто застыли в каком-то странном выражении, а в уголках глаз появились небольшие морщины. Он силился не проронить ни единой слезы, пока копал могилу своему брату во Христе, своему наставнику и другу. Но помимо боли, что стучала как набат, предупреждая о чем-то, куда более страшном, из его тела постепенно уходила та единственная нить, которая связывала его с клятвами, данными на каменном полу прецепотрии ордена Храма.

Вера.

Вера в Господа. Вера в бессмертие души и тела воинов Христа. Вера в своих собратьев. Вера в то, чему его учили столько лет. Вера, ради которой он убивал и готов был убить еще тысячи во имя Господа и во славу своего ордена.

Все это теперь лежало в обожженных руинах, посреди которых валялись убитые и изрубленные на куски самые стойкие и самые мужественные рыцари Храма.  
Посреди этого ужаса он больше не видел Господа…

Что же теперь? Что остается ему? Он не может вернуться в ближайшее расположение войск храмовников — его зачислят в трусы, наверняка подвергнув сомнению его рассказ о чудесном спасении, ведь воины ордена Храма не могут и не имеет права отступать или сдаваться в плен к врагу. Это было бы равносильно признанию в предательстве и трусости. Ибо не существует таких приказов — сдаваться врагу!

А быть может, это его единственный шанс начать совершенно новую жизнь? Жизнь с чистого листа, отнюдь не монашескую, лишенную радостей земных? Забыть все, будто страшный сон, закопав свой плащ тамплиера здесь — в этих проклятых песках Востока, под этим жестоким солнцем.  
Но и оставаться здесь, зная, что тысячи воинов Саладина двинулись на святой град — тоже было невозможно. Кто же он теперь?

Так, размышляя о том, что же ему делать, стараясь отвлекаться от нескончаемой мучительной боли от ран и боли душевной от потери своих друзей и собратьев, де Креси продолжал копать.  
Как поступить: по чести или совести?

Оставалось лишь несколько дней до решающей битвы за град Господа.

С этими тяжелыми мыслями де Креси укладывал в могилу погибшего брата Гуго, прикрыв его некогда белым, а теперь почерневшим от гари и крови, плащем с красным восьмиконечным крестом. Меч брата Гуго он также вложил в руки погибшего рыцаря, а потом, закопав могилу и прочитав над ней короткую молитву, де Креси все же принял окончательное решение.

Идти на Иерусалим.

Он сумел перевязать свои раны и разбитую голову. Отыскав несколько маленьких мешочков с запасами сухарей в развалинах монастыря, в той части, где была кухня — рыцарь сгреб все в небольшой холщовый заплечный мешок.

Доминику хоть и нелегко, но все же удалось отыскать коня.  
Несколько лошадей, испугавшись пожара и вырвавшись на свободу из конюшен, все еще были неподалеку. Не долго думая, де Креси подобрал одно из обгорелых знамен рыцарей Храма — Босеан. Потом, он оседлал одного из жеребцов, а узду второго приторочил к седлу — одного коня будет мало, особенно, если ехать днем. Да и еды для лошадей не было. Впрочем, как и воды. Тамплиер отправился в это новое страшное путешествие на свой страх и риск. Он понимал, что может погибнуть по дороге от жажды, бесконечной жары, от своих ран.

На этот раз Доминик де Креси выступил в этот поход в полном одиночестве, храня память о погибших товарищах в своем сердце.

***

Пока кровавый бой разворачивался в крепости, барон де Вельт, пробыв в седле почти весь день, остановился около небольшого оазиса. Нужно было дать отдых лошадям и передохнуть самим. Рана на груди барона была довольно серьезной, а его усталый и очень бледный вид пугали Альмарика и Амину.

С трудом они стащили его с лошади и уложили де Вельта под пальмами и небольшим навесом, который оруженосец барона наскоро собрал из того, чтобы было под рукой — плащ свой и барона был натянут на копья и несколько больших срубленных веток. Альмарик отправился за водой, пока Амина занималась костром, а потом аккуратно снимала с де Вельта кольчугу и осматривала кровоточащие раны. Их нужно было промыть и перевязать.

Покончив с ранами барона, Амина присела рядом с костром, который успел разжечь оруженосец Альмарик. Она просто падала от усталости, а глаза сами норовили закрыться и погрузить тело в сон. Единственно, что вырывало сарацинку из этого оцепенения, была мысль об оставшимся в крепости тамплиере — брате Доминике.  
Она старалась гнать от себя эти мысли, гнать и ту смертельную догадку о возможной гибели возлюбленного, о гибели всего гарнизона. Но, упрямый, острый ум чертил ей безжалостные картины настоящего бытия. Амина молча сидела, уставившись на яркое пламя, не обратив внимания на то, что де Вельт с трудом, но смог сам привстать и присесть рядом, а его оруженосец протянул ей немного сухарей и вяленого мяса, которое случайно осталось в сумке Альмарика еще с прошлой вылазки в Керак.

Амина продолжала глядеть на пылающие красно-желтые языки, наблюдая как огонь безжалостно поглощает небольшие тонкие ветки кустарника, как в этом бушующем пламени сгорает новая, еще только успевавшая зародиться, жизнь. Ей вдруг стало невыносимо больно, а ее сердце мучительно сжалось. Одинокая слеза медленно скатилась по щеке, упав на остывающий ночной песок.

— Все уже закончилось, маленькая моя — внезапно голос де Вельта вырвал ее из своих мыслей и вернул к реальности. — Осталось немного и через день мы будем в Иерусалиме. Нужно поднять войска на защиту города и предупредить поселения, что располагаются рядом. Когда придет Саладин, мы должны их встретить. И как следует, верно, мой верный Альмарик?  
Барон улыбнулся, словно предвкушая новую битву не смотря на раны.

— Почему ты не ешь? — обратился он к Амине. — Ты должна. Нам еще предстоит дорога…

— Господин — прервала его сарацинка, протягивая ему нехитрое кушанье. — Ешь все. Тебе нужны силы. Твои раны требуют сил, а у тебя из немного осталось.

— Ну, нет, ешь и не спорь со мной. Ты едва на ногах держишься и так вся исхудала… Завтра нам предстоит скакать весь день. Не дай бог, нас нагонят эти черти… Ешь, ешь, мой птенчик, а потом — спать. Я и Альмарик будем по очереди в дозоре. — де Вельт осторожно стер с лица Амины мокрую дорожку от слез и снова придвинул к ней еду.

— Ты ранен, тебе нужно беречь силы… — Амина взглянула на барона впервые за это время совершенно другими глазами. Взгляд ее был встревоженным и выражал искреннее беспокойство. Де Вельт улыбнулся, радуясь, что вызвал неподдельное беспокойство в сердце желанной женщины.

— Я привык к подобным случайностям, а вот тебя мне следует беречь. Кто же еще сможет так умело перевязать раны, если мы с Альмариком лишимся единственного помощника в этом деле? — улыбнулся барон, тяжело выдыхая и поглаживая свою служанку по плечу. — Не спорь со своим господином.

Амине действительно было не до споров. Голод и усталость взяли свое, а страшные события, которые развернулись в последние дни и вовсе лишили ее остатков сил. Закончив своеобразный ужин, она прилегла рядом с костром, укрывшись плащем де Вельта и тут же провалилась в сон.

***

Через день, как и говорил де Вельт, они достигли Иерусалима. Барона встретили радостными криками и тут же поспешили спешиться раненому де Вельту.

— Где де Вермандуа? — бросил барон подбежавшим к нему слугам.

— Он на совете — ответил ему один из рыцарей-храмовников, которого поразил вид де Вельта. — Что с остальными? Неужели это все, сто спасся, не считая тот обоз…

— Лучше позови моему оруженосцу лекаря, святоша! — рыкнул де Вельт и отправился прямиком в зал, где проводился совет.

Ввалившись в зал в самый неподходящий момент в залитых кровью и проломленных доспехах, де Вельт тщетно пытался убедить собравшихся не совершать той роковой глупости, которую уже приняли за правое дело Ги де Лузиньян и магистр ордена Храма Жерар де Ридфор.

В это время, пока барон де Вельт спешил вразумить собравшихся глупцов, его слуги отвели Амину отведенные для него и его оруженосцев покои. Сарацинку оставили одну в покоях своего господина, так как служанка представляла для барона определенную ценность.

Девушка пришла в себя не сразу после долгой скачи и нелегкого пути. Она обессиленно повалилась на кровать и на какое-то время провалилась в сон. Проснувшись, в комнатах по-прежнему никого не было, Амина обнаружила на небольшом столике у постели еду, а также воду и вино. А еще из другой комнаты, что находилась чуть дальше, в которую вела низкая резная дверка, разносился запах травяного отвара, смешанного с маслами и благовониями, что наполнял купальню.

Слуга, который также как и Амина принадлежал барону, осторожно вошел в комнату отдавая сарацинке свежую одежду для нее и своего хозяина. Он же и сообщил Амине, что барон был вне себя после посещения совета, а оттуда прямиком его забрал лекарь, так что де Вельт вернется не скоро, если вообще захочет посещать ее этим вечером.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Амина принялась за еду, голод все же взял свое.

После, она огляделась и только теперь, как ей самой показалось, осознала всю ту опасность, что грозила ей в крепости, а еще беспощадная память возвращала Амину все чаще в те последние моменты, когда Доминик помогал ей сесть в седло, когда он с таким трудом все же выпустил ее руку… Невольные слезы выступили и заструились по ее щекам. Ничего не попишешь, все кончено, де Креси как и остальные наверняка погиб, кто бы сумел столь долго продержаться против тысяч воинов Саладина.

Да и не случись этого ужаса, им бы все равно не суждено было бы быть вместе, Амина слишком хорошо это поняла. Доминик бы никогда не нарушил свои клятвы, данные своему богу. Он мог бы изменить ордену, но не себе. Он мог бы оставить орден, но не перестать тем, кем он был — они никогда бы не перестал быть тамплиером.  
Сарацинка вытерла слезы, стараясь как можно скорей прогнать из своих воспоминаний его глаза, их единственную встречу, ту самую, когда де Креси защищал ее как самое дорогое существо на всем белом свете. Как истинный воин и мужчина, не задумываясь о цене и последствиях.

Амина, привыкшая к потерям и горю, теперь будто смирилась, а в ее душе поселилось какое-то равнодушие к своей собственной судьбе, ибо надежду, которую ей дал Доминик, безжалостно вырвали у нее из рук и вдребезги разбили.  
Это самое жестокое — дать надежду и лишить ее. Именно за это де Креси пытался вымолить у нее прощение.

Но жизнь должна была продолжаться, не смотря на боль и новые испытания. Амина взглянула на свои руки и ее взгляд также упал на свои изорванные грязные одежды, перепачканные в крови де Вельта.

Пора было привести себя в порядок, тем более, что ее господин должен вернуться не скоро, а значит у нее есть время для себя. Эти редкие минуты, которые воистину даровал ей никто иной как сам Господь, было должно употребить во благо.

Не долго думая, Амина скинула с себя все старую изорванную одежду, будто расставаясь с тяжким грузом прошлого, шагнув в купальню. Она погрузилась с головой в большой чан с травами и благовониями, стараясь изгнать из памяти страшные тени прошлого. Ничто так не лечит, как ласковые теплые капли воды, постепенно накрывающие тело и расслабляющие все уголки души, дарую покой и что-то неизведанное, новое.

Наступил вечер и вновь по темно-синему небосводу рассыпались крупные сверкающие звезды, подобные лучшим драгоценным камням. Легкий, почти не ощутимый ветерок пробирался через резное, прикрытое красивой легкой расшитой тканью, окно.

Амина продолжала нежиться в теплой благоухающей купели и не заметила, когда дверь комнаты отворилась и барон де Вельт тихой поступью вошел в свои покои и закрыл за собой дверь на ключ. В руках у Гийома был небольшой свернутый свиток, который он поспешно спрятал в шкатулку, что располагалась неподалеку на сундуке с другими вещами барона.  
Де Вельт, казалось, был чем-то очень доволен, не смотря на дерзкий и неприятный разговор с магистром тамплиеров, а также с Ги де Лузиньяном. Ему не удалось переубедить их не выступать против Саладина, а также организовать защиту Иерусалима. Но, по-видимому, сейчас в его руки попало что-то очень интересное для него, то, чего он так давно ждал.  
Барон осторожно стащил с себя льняную тунику, в которую его слуги переодели после того, как лекарь зашил его раны. Жар спал и де Вельт, на удивление, чувствовал небольшой прилив сил. Усталость как рукой сняло, когда де Вермандуа вручал ему этот драгоценный свиток.

— Ты заставил нашего короля сильно поволноваться, когда бросился на помощь защитникам крепости. Филипп грозился карами небесными, если мы тебя потеряем. — говорил де Вермандуа, вручал тайное послание барону.

— Ничего, я ваши голову ценю больше своей — рассмеялся де Вельт, когда лекарь заканчивал свою работу. — Что король велел передать для меня?

— Все как ты просил — отвечал де Вермандуа, протягивая свиток с королевской печатью и знаками. Его лицо выражало некую озабоченность и тревогу. — Одного не пойму, почему именно это? Ты мог бы выбрать любую красавицу при королевском дворе, с богатым приданым, которое бы ничуть не уступало твоему состоянию.

— Да, да, да — усмехался барон, мельком пробегая глазами по написанному. — А еще французский двор наденет траур! Я так решил и так будет. Я купил это право ценой собственной крови. И никто не заставит меня изменить принятое решение. Значит Яффа?

— Что ж, дело твое, Гийом. Да, наш король Филипп не желает, чтобы ты подвергал опасности себя и наших воинов. Наши воины не погибнут в этой глупой жестокой резне. Отводи наших людей в Яффу. — твердо сказал де Вермандуа, поглядев на израненное мощное тело де Вельта. — Ни один воин больше не должен даже думать о том, чтобы поддержать это безумие.

— Хорошо — кивнул барон, дочитав свиток до конца. — Если мы сможем отстоять Иерусалим. Времени почти нет. Саладин не отступится… Следует отдать приказ и собрать всех, кто сможет держать в руках оружие. Мой тебе совет, Вермандуа, поезжай в Яффу уже сегодня ночью. Я остаюсь.

— А ты? — Вермандуа уже знал ответ и не надеялся на другое решение де Вельта.

— Уезжай без меня — повторил де Вельт. — Я не могу оставить своих людей. Обещаю, если мы сумеем отбить атаку Саладина, после я отведу войска в Яффу и мы отплывем во Францию. Я пока — я остаюсь здесь.

— Отводи людей, Гийом — это приказ короля — снова добавил он, но барон, казалось был полностью поглощен этим свитком.

Де Вермандуа покачал головой, будто сожалея о таком решении барона, но переубеждать Гийома было напрасно. Королевский посланник вышел и оставил де Вельта одного с его сокровенным свитком в руках.

***

Теперь де Вельт сидел на широком ложе, которое прикрывал, легкий расшитый восточными узорами, балдахин. До его слуха донеслись приятные звуки льющейся воды, а одежда, сброшенная Аминой на пол красноречиво говорила о том, что его красавица-служанка еще в купальне.

Барон хищно усмехнулся и осторожно, на цыпочках, подкрался к той самой комнате, где располагалась купальня, и прильнул к чуть приоткрытой двери.

Его взору предстала соблазнительная картина, от которой де Вельт не мог отвести глаз: Амина, окутанная горячими парами воды, смешанной с маслами и травяным отваром, обнаженная, тонкая, нежная. Капельки воды, окутавшие ее смуглое тело, напоминали маленькие драгоценные камни и отбрасывали легкое свечение от нескольких свечей, располагавшихся дальше от самой бадьи с водой. Сарацинка медленно поднялась и аккуратно вылила на себя из небольшого деревянного ведра остатки теплой воды, смывая с себя последние следы страшного спасения и печалей.

Желание вновь вспыхнуло и де Вельт напрягся всем телом, почувствовав, как неумолимо тянет и покалывает где-то в паху. Он осторожно выдохнул, чтобы ненароком не выдать свое присутствие. Его темные горящие глаза сейчас напоминали волка, который следит за своей добычей и уже готов выпрыгнуть из кустов и схватить острыми зубами податливую нежную плоть.

Нащупав чистую большую простынь, сарацинка потянулась за ней и закуталась, вылезая полностью из воды.  
Де Вельт не хотел, чтобы Амина застала его за таким занятием, он отпрянул от двери и вернулся в комнату. Все это ему стоило неимоверных усилий. Желание плоти не давало рыцарю покоя, особенно сейчас, когда предмет его страсти был так близко.

Сарацинка и не подозревала, что ее хозяин вернулся и смело шагнула в комнату. Амина замерла от страха и неожиданности, когда увидела перед собой барона де Вельта, развалившегося на постеле и перебирающего своими пальцами ее новую белую тунику. Барон самозабвенно разглядывал каждую деталь и водил по ней пальцами, будто представляя свою возлюбленную.

— Наконец-то — проговорил он тихим голосом, усаживаясь на постель, а в его темных глазах заплясали черти. — Наконец-то мы одни.

— Господин, о… Я не ожидала… — заикаясь ответила Амина и даже чуть попятилась назад.  
— Не ожидала, что я вернусь так скоро? — усмехнулся де Вельт, окончательно смяв тунику девушки в своих руках. — Наш лекарь настоящий волшебник, кстати, он тебя очень хвалил. Если бы не ты, моя красавица, если бы не твои прекрасные чуткие руки — кто бы лучше мог зашить так рану? Подойди ко мне.

— Прошу прощения, господин Гийом, я не одета — попыталась выкрутиться Амина, а ее щеки вспыхнули от осознания того, что сейчас она стоит перед бароном почти нагая и лишь тонкая простыня облепила все ее тело.

— Подойди, ты должна мне помочь переодеться. Одному мне несподручно. — продолжил де Вельт, делая вид, что вовсе не обращает внимание на то, что сарацинка не одета.

— Позвольте мне одеться, господин — Амина старалась не глядеть барону в глаза, этот взгляд прожига ее насквозь и внушал неподдельный страх. А ясное желание так и свозило в его взоре.

— Ты ведь это ищешь? Не так ли? — продолжал де Вельт, будто с издевкой, улыбаясь и не сводя взгляда с Амины. — Подойди, моя малютка и возьми то, что тебе нужно. Ну же, я не кусаюсь. Иди сюда.

Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как исполнить волю своего господина, да и бежать ей тоже было некуда. Дверь в покои барона были заперты, на окнах были резные решетки, а кричать было бы так же глупо, как и стараться взывать о помощи — она принадлежала де Вельту от кончиков пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос на голове. Он был ее господином и покровителем.

Амина, опустив голову, робко шагнула по направлению к постеле, где сидел де Вельт, развалясь будто султан, продолжая сминать ее чистую тунику в руках и глядеть на ее словно волк.  
— Это твое, не так ли? — низкий немного хриплый и подозрительно тихий голос де Вельта заставил ее вздрогнуть. — Ну же, не бойся. Я не причиню тебе зла, моя птичка.

— Прошу, господин… — повторила Амина, все еще не решаясь подойти ближе. — Позволь мне одеться.

— Разве я тебе не даю этого сделать? — барон придвинулся ближе и схватил таки Амину за руку, притягивая к себе. Его глубокое часто дыхание и проступивший румянец говорили о неподдельном мужском желании и возбуждении. — А потом ты поможешь мне… Иди же ко мне, не бойся!

Барон притянул дрожащую Амину к себе и аккуратно стал стягивать простыню, обнажая ее смуглые плечи. Щеки сарацинки стали пунцовыми, когда де Вельт наклонился и прикоснулся к ее шее, а потом и плечам своими горячими губами.

— Я очень люблю тебя — проговорил он, с трудом отрываясь от бархатной кожи. — Но не хотел бы пугать тебя. Поверь, я не желаю тебе зла, а лишь хочу твоей любви. Ни о чем другом и думать не могу кроме как о тебе. Амина, не мучай меня…

— Ты обещал, что когда все закончится, я сама буду в праве решать как поступить — ответила Амина, вытащив из рук господина свою тунику.

— Ты мне тоже кое-что обещала! — рявкнул барон, вскакивая со своего места, но раны заставили его умерить свой пыл и де Вельт со стоном снова присел на ложе. — Ты обещала отдать себя мне, если я спасу де Креси. Но видишь… Видишь как все вышло…

— Так значит я рано приписала тебе благородный поступок? — рассмеялась Амина, прикрываясь туникой.

— Хватит! Хватит издеваться надо мной! — выкрикнул де Вельт и закрыл лицо руками, склоняясь то ли от боли, которой отдавались его раны, то ли от отчаяния и осознания горького отказа.

— Гийом, прости — раздался ее нежный тихий голос, а ее тонкая рука осторожно легла на плечо рыцарю. — Я не могла тебе лгать, тогда я сказала тебе правду, что согласна стать твоей лишь для того, чтобы спасти Доминика, но я не люблю тебя. И никогда не любила. Я никогда не давала тебе надежду на большее, зная, что не испытываю к тебе таких же чувств и привязанности.

— Тогда зачем спасла меня? — буркнул де Вельт, не отрывая руки от лица. — Мне это спасение хуже смерти…

— Не говори так! Что ты, Гийом, ты знатен, храбр, силен и ты самый мужественный воин, каких я когда-либо видела — продолжала Амина, словно успокаивая раздосадованного и отчаявшегося мужчину. — Ты красив и тебя любит сам король Филипп Август. Самые красивые и богатые дамы Франции будут рады…

— Мне не нужны эти девицы! Мне нужна ты! И только ты! — прорычал барон и схватил сарацинку, повалив ее на постель. — Я не хочу другой женщины! Я не хочу жить ни с кем, кроме тебя. Разве, это так трудно понять? Я хочу увезти тебя с собой, да, хочу и я это сделаю!

Он отпустил Амину и поднялся на ноги, а потом отошел и достал тот самый свиток.

— Вот — он вновь обратился к Амине, присаживая рядом и держа свиток в руках. — Ради этого я задержался здесь так надолго и ради этого последнее время пролил столько крови. Видишь ли, женитьба каждого благородного человека возможна лишь с благославения нашего короля. И король дал мне это благославение — я могу жениться на ком пожелаю, по своему собственному выбору. Можешь сама прочитать.

Барон протянул ей свиток. Амина быстро побежала глазами по написанному.

— Видишь, я тоже не лгу и вовсе не хочу видеть тебя лишь своей служанкой — продолжил де Вельт снова придвигаясь ближе. — Я вижу тебя своей будущей супругой, я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь. Де Креси погиб вместе с остальными защитниками крепости, тебе не зачем хоронить себя здесь, в этих проклятых песках, Амина…

Его голос стал мягче, а глаза теперь выражали нежность и смотрели с каким-то оттенком грусти. Последние слова барона больно полоснули по сердцу и Амина сжалась в комок, сгибаясь пополам и обнимая себя руками, словно ей было холодно.

— Теперь мне уже все равно… — прошептала она и из ее глаз потекли слезы.

— Если тебе и впрямь все равно, тогда сделай счастливыми меня — подхватил де Вельт, заключая ее в свои объятия. — Будь моей, будь со мной и стань моей женой.

— Я не могу иметь детей, Гийом, посте того, что со мной сотворили эти нелюди, а тебе, рано или поздно будет нужен наследник — ее горькие слова заставили де Вельта еще крепче обнять ее хрупкий стан, словно он боялся, что это сладостное видение вдруг рассеется.

— Мне все равно! Завтра же разыщу священника… — прошептал он, целуя ее лицо и медленно поглаживая ее плечи. Его сильные руки словно окутывали чем-то приятным, дарили тепло и приносили покой. — Я люблю тебя такую… Люблю… И всегда буду… Я уже давно готов делить с тобой и горе, и радости… Я так долго ждал этого.Столько лет… Моя… Моя Амина… Не бойся меня… Ты увидишь и почувствуешь, что мужчина может дарить тебе наслаждение и счастье, а не только боль… Я люблю тебя… Моя маленькая…

Его бесконечные ласки и поцелую засасывали сарацинку в омут страсти и новых ощущений, совсем не тех, что представлялись ей раньше. И она позволила владеть ей, полностью отдаваясь де Вельту, его ласкам, его поцелуям, его страсти. Раз она не может быть счастливой уже никогда, пусть хотя бы этот человек, прошедший столько битв и тяжелых испытаний, утолит свои грезы и надежды. Возможно, у них осталось всего лишь несколько дней… Войска Саладина были на подступах к Иерусалиму, неся гибель всем его жителями. Пусть случиться то, что должно…

Амина больше не сопротивлялась, но и не выказывала никакого участия в происходящем. Де Вельт старался сдерживать свою необузданную страсть, чтобы случайно не напугать свою малютку и не причинить ей боль. Он старался быть нежным и внимательным настолько насколько мог, заботясь, впервые в жизни, об удовольствии своей возлюбленной, а не о своем собственном.

Легкий порыв ночного ветра ворвался в комнату через приоткрытое окно, срывая расшитый балдахин и будто закрывая разыгравшуюся любовную сцену, заботливо оставляя наедине со своими чувствами двух по-своему несчастных людей, давая надежду на что-то большее…

Звезды, рассыпавшиеся по темному небосводу светили ярче, чем обычно, природа замерла в ожидании чего-то страшного и неизбежного.

***

Утро следующего дня ознаменовалось общим сбором рыцарей Храма. Они выстраивались в длинные шеренги, их сержанты и оруженосцы проверяли орудие и заканчивали последние приготовления к походу, а лошади уже были в полном боевом облачении и ждали своих всадников.

Барон де Вельт смотрел на это из окна своих покоев и вовсе не был рад такому исходу дела. Он быстро надел свой дуплет прямо на тонкую тунику, которая только прикрывала его раны, и спустился во двор крепости.

Здесь суетились и люди Ги де Лузиньяна — все понимали, что многие из собравшихся могут не вернуться, поэтому, закончив свои приготовления — некоторые пропускали по последнему кубку вина и просто веселились. Простые воины не давали обетов послушания как рыцари Храма, поэтому не отказывали себе в последних удовольствиях перед роковой битвой. Выступать было решено вечером.

Де Вельт с ухмылкой наблюдал как некоторые воины пускались с пляс, другие просили какого-нибудь странствующего трубадура спеть им что-нибудь и с радостью подхватывали знакомую песню, иные и вовсе, завидев барона де Вельта, приглашали его выпить вместе с ними. Барон снисходительно улыбался и осушал кубок за кубком, разделяя с воинами последнюю трапезу.

— Эй! Сыграй на что-нибудь веселое! С душой! А то навел тоску на наших бравых воинов! — обратился барон к музыканту и швырнул ему золотую монету.

Тот поклонился и стал напевать знакомый и задорный англосакский мотив. Странствующий трубадур был родом из холодных краев, где правил король Ричард Львиное Сердце.  
Многие воины, а также оруженосцы и слуги подхватили известный мотив, который веселил душу и заставлял ноги самим пускаться в пляс.  
Дальше последовала другая песня, имевшая успех теперь уже у представителей французского двора. Все затянули и ее.

Неожиданно главные ворота горда отворились. Всадник, который превратился в пешего воина, упал прямо рядом со стражниками, шепчя лишь одну фразу:» Иерусалим… Спасайтесь… Они уже близко… Иерусалим».  
Это был никто иной, как Доминик де Креси.  
Появление выжившего тамплиера тут же вызвало неподдельно беспокойство и кто-то уже успел послать доложить магистру ордена о внезапном появлении брата де Креси в Иерусалиме.

— Теперь-то ему придется несладко. — прошептал себе под, но де Вельт, наблюдая, как обессилевшего де Креси оттащили под навес и вылили на него целое ведро свежей прохладной воды. — Бедняга…

Перемахнув через ограду, де Вельт направился прямиком к храмовнику, который неподвижно лежал под навесом. Барон словно учуял подходящий момент, пока не появился магистр, чтобы расспросить Доминика о чем-то важном для него.

— Черт возьми — прошептал де Вельт — Как тебе удалось выжить? Что с остальными?

— Через день-другой здесь будет Саладин со своим войском. — еле шевеля губами ответил Доминик, вглядываясь в знакомые черты барона. — Где Амина? Она жива?

— Да, жива — отвечал барон в спешке, подкладывая по голову де Креси солому и поднося к его губам глиняный кувшин с водой. — Пей, пей и слушай, что я тебе скажу — продолжал де Вельт.  
— Тебя наверняка закуют в железо или повесят, что еще хуже. Сознайся в том, что убеждал и тогда, тебе удастся избежать позорной казни, а лишь отправят куда-нибудь в дальний монастырь. Я могу позаботиться о том, чтобы этот монастырь стал тебе приличным местом — я помогу и тебя отправят в монастырь, главой которого стоит мой младший брат. Да, воином и рыцарем ты больше уже не будешь, но хотя бы сохранишь себе жизнь.

— Зачем тебе заботиться обо мне? — проговорил де Креси, отрываясь от кувшина с водой и выливая остальное себе на голову. Лицо тамплиера было обожжено солнцем, а высохшие и запекшиеся губы потрескались и кровоточили. — Я должен из предупредить.

— Я уже это сделал, но похоже ваш упрямый магистр хочет все погубить — также быстро продолжал барон. — И потом, я обещал ей — что если смогу тебя спасти, я это сделаю, не подумал ведь ты, что я это делаю ради тебя одного!

— Она знает, что я жив? — спросил де Креси, словно не хотел этого сам. — Ты ей скажешь?

— Нет и я не собираюсь сообщать ей обо этом! — усмехнулся барон. — Не думай, что я сам буду рубить сук на котором сижу. Амина станет моей женой и совсем скоро.

— Ты заставил ее? — Доминик потянул руку к мечу.

— Она сама согласилась, впрочем, тебе-то какая разница. Это уже не важно. — бросил небрежно де Вельт, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Но она не любит тебя! — возразил Доминик.

— Кому какая разница, достаточно того, что я люблю эту женщину и готов отдать за нее свою жизнь. — припечатал де Вельт. — Ну же, решай быстрее сейчас, иначе, когда вся заварушка начнется, мне будет вовсе не до тебя, мальчишка — добавил барон, увидав как де Ридфор со своими рыцарями уже приближается к тому месту, где лежал теперь де Креси.

— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спасать свою шкуру, а предупредить всех — мы должны остаться здесь и защитить Иерусалим. — проговорил де Креси, силы которого были вовсе на исходе.

— Если они не стали слушать меня, то тебя то уж точно не послушают. Черт с тобой, Креси, видит бог, я пытался тебе помочь. Ты неразумно выбираешь и заведомо неверный путь. — де Вельт поднялся на ноги и уже не произносил больше ни слова, так как их прервал сам магистр храмовников.

— Этот изменник? Почему он все еще не закован в железо?! — закричал де Ридфор и презрительно посмотрел на полу-живого де Креси. — Взять его! Немедленно заковать в цепи, а на утро повесить! Рыцари Храма не создаются в плен врагам!

Он не позволили де Креси произнести ни единого слова, также как и не позволил кому-либо помочь несчастному еле живому тамплиеру. А нарушить приказ самого магистра никто не отваживался. Это означало приравнять себя к бунтовщику и лишиться рыцарского плаща.

— Господин де Ридфор должно быть привык разбрасывать своими людьми? — с насмешкой процедил де Вельт. — У вас должно быть каждый рыцарь на счету. Дайте возможность этому храброму воину умереть с честью, если уж его жизнь вам поперек горла!

— Господин де Вельт — ответил де Ридфор с не меньшим презрением. — Пока я магистр ордена Храма, мои люди будут исполнять лишь мои приказы. И я волен распоряжаться их жизнями как и своей собственное без советов из стаи королевских псов!

Де Вельт задохнулся от негодования, но на его счастье его окликнули — это был один из его оруженосцев и барон был вынужден оставить столь неприятный разговор и общество.  
Но все же, де Ридфор решил последовать совету барона и заменил наказание на участие де Креси в грядущей битве, выделив под его командование отряд таких же провинившихся рыцарей-храмовников, пожелавших кровью искупить свои проступки и вернуть себе рыцарский плащ. Так и сделали.

Весь оставшийся день до самой вечерней молитвы де Крести провел в госпитале, где местный лекарь усердно штопал его раны.  
Вечером все братья-рыцари собирались в главной церкви на молитву, а после сразу должны были выступить в марше на врага.

Non Nobis Domine* звучало посреди воцарившейся до этого тишины.

На этом закончился очередной день, предвещающий беду и смерть. Негласный гимн ордена Храма звучал за крепостными стенами Святого Града. Тамплиеры готовились выступать против многочисленной армии Саладина.

Non Nobis Domine.

Звуки хорала огласили весь двор и стены главной церкви. Магистр Жерар де Ридфор и остальные тамплиеры, преклонив колени и сложив руки для молитвы, пели громкими голосами, сотрясая этими мощными звуками все вокруг. Их белые плащи с алыми восьмиконечными крестами простирались на каменных плитах священного зала. Позади стояли король Ги де Лузиньян и другие важные особы, но сейчас взоры всех присутствующих были устремлены на это чудесное и завораживающее действо.

Non Nobis Domine — «Не нам, не нам, Господи…» звучало и грохотало, унося сотни ровных мужских голосов в высь, в последний раз возвещая о мощи, славе и могуществе рыцарей Христа.  
Под эти звуки и прозвучал сигнал о марше, рыцари ордена Храма выступили навстречу новой смертельной опасности, неся в руках черно-белое знамя. Их ждала самая жестокая и кровопролитная битва. Их ждал Хаттин…

***

Рога Хаттина — так называли то место, куда прибыли рыцари, вымотанные, уставшие, страдая от жажды и нескончаемой жары. Две возвышенности, напоминавшие по форме своей рога самого Дьявола, посреди которых располагалась долина, ставшая роковым и последним пристанищем для бесстрашных воинов Христа…

Некоторые воины были ранены, постоянные атаки сарацин измотали в конец некогда самую могущественную христианскую армию.  
Днем беспощадное испепеляющее солнце заставляло людей падать замертво, многие не выдерживали и сбрасывали с себя железные раскаленные оковы, оказавшись для них смертельными. А ночью они вновь и вновь подвергались нападениям сарацинских лучников.  
Когда же им наконец-то было суждено принять бой — было мощи уже не было. Жерар де Ридфор опрометчиво бросил все оставшиеся силы против войск Саладина, тем самым лишив своих людей возможности отступить и загнав себя и остальных в смертельную ловушку.  
Хаттин стал роковой ошибкой и самым крупными поражением, прочертив за собой длинный кровавый след из тел тысяч рыцарей Храма…

Битва была проиграна и сокрушительное поражение принесло с собой не только смерть…

Рыцарей отдали на пытки и казни неопытным палачам. Их истошные дикие крики были слышны по всей округе. Их пытали и увечили, а после, палачи Саладина неумело и не сразу отрубали им головы, но никто из оказавшихся в плену тамплиеров не согласился принять ислам и перейти на сторону врага. Никто не согласился остаться на положении раба у Саладина.

Де Ридфор с ужасом наблюдал за всем этим кошмаром со стороны. Руки его тряслись, губы дрожали, произнося беззвучную молитву. Де Креси видел, так как стоял рядом с ним на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками, как их магистр, который еще день назад призывал немедленно выступить на врага и похвалялся тем, что разгромил войска султана, теперь боится шелохнуться, а его лицо покрылось холодным потом.

Де Ридфор сжался и склонился так низко к земле, что казался меньше раза в два, чем обычно. Руки его и сам он пробивала мелкая дрожь, тогда как пальцы были сжаты в кулаки так сильно, что костяшки побелели и выступили. Магистр судорожно пытался поймать взгляд хотя бы одного из палачей, будто хотел им что-то сказать. Но все было напрасно. Бесстрастные, выполняющие приказы султана воины, продолжали свое дело.

И вновь из толпы пленников вывели несколько человек. Их спросили не хотят ли они перейти на сторону Саладина и принять лишь одного истинного бога Аллаха и его пророка. И снова никто из тамплиеров не принял этого единственного спасительного согласия.

Их было пятеро… Пятеро до того, как очередь должна дойти до самого магистра храмовников и де Креси. Рыцарей отвели в сторону от общего строя пленников и выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Глаза этих несчастных были потухшими, будто они уже умерли, до того как их тело будет изрублено острыми клинками. Некоторые просто молчали, другие творили последнюю молитву, а один из них почему-то оглянулся именно в ту сторону, где стоял де Креси, а рядом — их магистр Жерар де Ридфор. Этот пронзительный страшный и одновременно странный взгляд Доминик запомнил на всю жизнь.

Это был взгляд уже умершего человека, он взирал на своих собратьев откуда-то из адской глубины, которая разверзлась пред их ногами и поглощает одного за другим. Его глаза, казалось, еще старались запомнить последние минуты своего земного существования, они никак не хотели отворачиваться, пытаясь этим взглядом похожим на невидимую нить, тщетно задержаться здесь, на земле, хотя бы еще на мгновение; но осознание скорой неизбежной смерти делали взгляд рыцаря настолько пугающим, что де Ридфор не выдержал и отвернулся первым. Ибо его душил не только страх скорой расправы, но и стыд. Жгучий, невыносимый, смешанный с животным ужасом. Он обрек стольких людей на смерть…

Смерть бессмысленную, глупую, пустую, никому не нужную и отнюдь не благородную. Хотя, теперь мужественные и непобедимые рыцари ордена Храма имели право выбора, но они предпочли прожить последние минуты достойно и выбрать смерть.  
Они, в отличие от самого де Ридфора, выполнили свои клятвы, которые они когда-то принесли Господу, до конца.

Откуда-то прозвучал сигнал и сарацинские топоры и сабли опустились на головы несчастных. Де Креси почему-то закрыл глаза, в тщетной попытке избавиться от этого последнего страшного взгляда своего собрата во Христе. Внезапно послышался истошный крик, Доминик невольно перестал жмуриться и вновь открыл глаза.

Неумелый, только что допущенный к своему кровавому делу молодой сарацин так и не смог отрубить тамплиеру голову и ударил со всего маха мимо, раскроив рыцарю шею и плечо совершенно не в том месте, где было нужно. Несчастный истошно вопил, а жуткая рана и хлынувшая кровь наводили ужас на остальных пленников. Некоторые из рыцарей, кого только что подвели к роковой черте и развязали руки, успели перекреститься в последний раз, наблюдая за отвратительным зрелищем неудачной казни.

Кровь брызнула на лицо де Ридфора, он нервно взглотнул и попытался стереть ее с лица, руки его были развязаны, но магистр никак не мог этого сделать. Пальцы его дрожали и не слушались, а де Ридфор лишь размазал кровь по лицу, продолжая шептать что-то бессвязное еле шевелящимися губами.

Но к счастью, этот молодой сарацинский палач все же справился со второго раза и смог отрубить голову этому молодому воину Храма, с тем пронзительным взглядом, проникающим в самую душу. Остальных постигла та же участь, но кровавое дело шло намного быстрее.  
Вскоре очередь дошла до самого магистра — Жерара де Ридфора.

— Ты — раздался голос. — Подойди сюда. Этот голос был знаком де Ридфору. Он ненавидел его владельца и не раз сам бахвалился тем, что с радостью принесет голову этого дьявола во плоти на своем копье. Это был голос самого Саладина.

Два воина в позолоченных доспехах мгновенно подхватили де Ридфора под руки и бесцеремонно подталкивая, поставили его перед султаном на колени.

Рядом, с развязанными руками стоял Ги де Лузиньян и Рено де Шатийон, которые также попали в плен к Саладину и ждали своей участи.

— Ты, наверно мог догадаться, какая участь постигнет тебя — говорил Саладин, глядя внимательными темными глазами на своего поверженного врага. — Твои воины проиграли и мужественно приняли свою гибель. Они отвергли единственный шанс на спасение и предпочли смерть принятию истинной веры.

— Никогда — раздался тихий неуверенный голос де Ридфора, он все еще немного дрожал, но теперь, казалось, наконец взяв себя в руки и заговорил. — Никогда рыцари Храма не меняли свою веру на веру таких собак как ты…

Один из воинов Саладина хотел было ударить де Ридфора, но султан остановил его одним мановением руки. Несколько клинков тут же были приставлены к горлу магистра тамплиеров — они ждали решения Саладина.

— Это так — кивнул Саладин и улыбнулся. Он глядел на де Ридфора, храбрость которого уже давно была растоптана твердой поступью его многочисленной армии. — Я дам тебе чуть больший выбор, рыцарь Христа. Поменять твою жизнь на богатый выкуп в триста тысяч золотых безантов. А еще — добавил султан и в его темных глазах пробежала тень насмешки. — Ты примешь Аллаха и отречешься от своего Христа. Ты отдашь мне Акру, Триполи и Газу. Такова будет цена твоего спасения.

— Что?! Это невозможно! Это безумие! Это… — изумился де Ридфор, но слова его застряли в горле, когда острый меч одного из сарацинских воинов прочертил тонкую, почти невидимую линию на его коже. Он прекрасно осознавал, что потребовав такой огромный выкуп у своего ордена — будет равносильно его ограбить. А уж отдать прение завоеванные крепости — будет непростительным унижением для всех тамплиеров.

— Тогда тебя постигнет такая же участь, как и твоих людей — ответил Саладин и уже было хотел отдать приказ, но тут случилось то, чего никак не мог предполагать он сам и то, что удивило молодого де Креси.

Де Ридфор стоял неподвижно, будто боялся дышать. Пока султан отвлекся, нарочно, чтобы дать время тамплиеру на раздумья, так как Саладин преследовал и свою выгоду от подобного пленника, а может просто решил посмеяться над врагом.

Стояла невыносимая жара и рыцари, находившиеся в доспехах и кольчуге, были готовы упасть на раскаленный песок от изнеможения и жажды.  
Саладин, тем временем наполнил льдом пустой изукрашенный каменьями кубок и протянул его Ги де Лузиньяну. Лед мигом превратился в живительный источник — воду.

Лузиньян было потянулся к протянутому ему кубку, как Шатийон выхватил его и залпом выпил всю воду, презрительно глядя на Ги.

— Я не тебе дал этот кубок с водой — сказал Саладин.

— Это так — дерзко ответил Рено, будто и вовсе силы были на его стороне, а не на стороне султана.

А потом случилось то, что окончательно вырвало остатки мужества и всякого сопротивления у Жерара де Ридфора.

Саладин, выхватив свой меч отрубил голову де Шатийону, тем самым покарав своего лютого врага и свершив страшную месть. Кровь брызнула на лицо де Лузиньяна, несколько капель достались и стоящему рядом магистру храмовников.

Саладин отдал меч одному из своих приближенный и омы руки из кувшина, а после вновь обратил свой взор на стоящих неподалеку де Ридфора и Лузиньяна.

— Хорошо — как-то кротко промолвил магистр, обращаясь к султану и опустив глаза. — Я прошу дать мне возможность поговорить с тобой наедине.

Воины Саладина переглянулись, но сам султан кивнул и сделал знак рукой, чтобы де Ридфор прошел во внутрь его шатра.

Потом они схватили де Креси, но Саладин почему-то сделал знак рукой, который означал отпустить молодого храмовника.

— Пусть идет с нами — коротко сказал он и де Креси тут же потащили в след за магистром.  
Зайдя следом, Доминик стал невольным свидетелем унизительной сцены, о которой он был вынужден молчать всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Его могущественный магистр ордена Храма Жерар де Ридфор, стоя на коленях молил Саладина о сохранении его жалкой жизни, согласившись безоговорочно отдать сарацинам Газу, Акру и еще несколько крепостей, принадлежавшим тамплиерам, завоеванных ценой многочисленных смертей братьев-рыцарей, их кровью и храбростью. Так же де Ридфор подписал собственной рукой приказ о сборе выкупа за него одного — эта была огромная сумма даже для такого богатого ордена, коим был орден Храма.

Но все то касалось только спасения лишь одной жизни — самого Жерара де Ридфора.  
Саладин согласился держать его с плену до тех пор, пока означенные крепости не будут полностью освобождены рыцарями Храма.

Де Креси сохранили жизнь лишь для того, чтобы он как можно скорее оправился с посланиями в многочисленные прецептории ордена и сообщил условия освобождения из магистра, а также передать страшный и фатальный приказ де Ридфора — покинуть все занятые крепости и прецептории в Святой Земле.

Этот несмываемый позор для рыцарей-храмовников и всеобъемлющее поражение окончательно обескровили орден и больше уже никогда гордые и непримиримые воины Христа не могли поднять головы и расправить могучие плечи перед лицом врага.  
Участь их отныне была незавидной и постыдной — склонить головы перед врагом, выполняя приказ своего магистра, которого они не имели права осушаться. Этот приказ, продиктованный личным страхом де Ридфора, подкреплялся еще и предательством. Среди тамплиеров поползли слухи о том, что из магистру сохранили жизнь в обмен на отречение от Иисуса Христа и принятие магометанской веры.

— Я не виноват в их гибели! Они исполняли свой долг! Они исполняли свои клятвы…! — кричал де Ридфор, когда де Креси попытался упрекнуть его в трусости, все де согласившись отвезти позорный договор во имя спасения остальных собратьев.

— Оставь его. Пусть этот молодой рыцарь будет посланником. Разве ты не приносил таких же обетов, как и твои доблестные Христа? — сказал Саладин, склонив голову и внимательно глядя на де Ридфора. — Если еще раз осмелишься поднять на меня свой меч — тебе не будет пощады. Да спасет тебя твой бог от моего плена!

С этими словами он приказал отпустить де Креси, выдав ему свежего коня, а также снабдив его пищей и водой.

Боль и стыд пронзали сердце де Креси, когда он, израненные и измученный, вез это проклятое послание, оно жгло его грудь и будто оставляло отметины на его душе, заставив окончательно разувериться в своем выборе, в своих клятвах и в своей жизни.

Остальные тамплиеры, оказавшиеся в плену, были казнены. От выкупа Саладин оказался. Лишь Ги де Лузиньян был помилован и оставлен в качестве живого посланника — Ги служил прекрасным примером того, как опасно становиться на пути великого предводителя правоверных.Дав клятву самому Саладину впредь не поднимать меч на своего врага.  
Вскоре, когда выкуп был уплачен, в крепости тамплиеры вынуждены были оставить, де Ридфор был отпущен.

Позорное спасение и гибель многих тысяч рыцарей-храмовников, легли тяжким бременем на плечи Жерара де Ридфора, а орден уже больше никогда не имел такой силы и могущества как раньше. Отныне, белые плащи больше не будут олицетворять чистоту и незапятнанность…

Для защиты Святого Града рыцарей Храма больше не оставалось…


	11. Глава 6. Заключительная. Иерусалим.

На другой день де Вельт с большим трудом уговорил остальных взяться за оборону города. Никто до конца не верил, что Саладин сможет взять Святой Град, никто не верил, что армия тамплиеров и воинов, что увел с собой Ги де Лузиньян. Барон с трудом уверил местных правителей, что промедление подобно смерти и жестокому поражению, если не организовать оборону Иерусалима. Наконец, не смотря на долгие споры, доводам барона все же вняли. А еще один из знатных вельмож, имевших вес в глазах знати Иерусалима, Балиан Ибеллинский, чудом спасшийся из сарацинского плена, горячо поддержал де Вельта и стал вместе с ним организовать оборону города.

Де Вельт отдал нужные приказы своим людям и распределил воинов за главной стеной города. Ближе к полудню, когда стало невыносимо жарко, барон сидел под навесом, заканчивая писать послания королю и отдавая их в руки гонцам, которые должны были отбыть в Яффу.

Поставив свою подпись и вручив посланнику последний свиток, де Вельт откинулся на расшитые яркие мягкие подушки, раскиданные под навесом. Когда посланник ушел, он прикрыл глаза и придавался воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи. В голове барона была лишь одна мысль — Амина. А после того, что случилось прошлось ночью между ними, только разожгло еще большее желание и страсть барона.

Но теперь к этому жгучему чувству примешалась нежность, которую до этого момент де Вельт не испытывал ни к кому, кроме Амины. Его сарацинская служанка, сама того не зная, завладела его сердцем и мыслями. Де Вельт решил поставить окончательную точку, сделав прелестную сарацинку полностью своей — он окончательно и бесповоротно решил жениться. Эта смесь чувств и желания, которые Гийом хранил в свое сердце уже много лет, дала свои плоды. Немногословный по своей натуре и даже немного угрюмый барон де Вельт не был из тех, кого можно было смело назвать — трубадуром или тем дамским угодником, которые пленяли красавиц приятными сладкими речами. Вот и теперь барон был немного растерян и не мог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы окончательно объясниться со своей возлюбленной. Он раз за разом проговаривал эту важную для него самого фразу, в которой де Вельт бы изложил все свои чувства и свое главное желание сделать Амину своей супругой, но то, что накануне, во время их первой ночи страсти, слетело с уст барона, сейчас висело над ним будто камень. Рыцарь отчего-то с огромным трудом, подавляя смущение и некоторый стыд никак не мог окончательно изложить все то, чего он желал.

Из сладких мечтаний под навесом его вырвал голос собственного оруженосца.

— Господин, все сделано как вы приказали, но разведка — только что всадник вернулся… — голос Альмарика немного дрожал. — Войска Саладина уже на подходе. Возможно, уже к вечеру нам придется принять бой.  
— Что?! Проклятье… Альмарик, найди Жиля и остальных, пусть готовят катапульты и вот еще что. — барон мигом вскочил на ноги, затягивая крепления дуплета. — Найди мне священника! Живо! И приведи Амину, живо!

Сам барон отправился прямиком к своим людям, чтобы еще раз убедиться в верности своих решений. Балиан, целиком и полностью разделявший взгляды де Вельта, расположил своих людей за крепостной стеной и перед главными воротами, отдавая последние приказы воинам у катапульт.

— Что, сэр Гийом, твои люди готовы к бою? — улыбнулся Ибеллин.  
— Да, готовы. И тебе бы тоже следовало приготовиться — кивнул барон, затягивая пояс с ножнами и мечом туже обыкновенного.

Балиан приподнял бровь, словно желая переспросить барона.

— Имею в виду твою семью, твою жену и остальных — уточнил де Вельт. — Всем придется тяжело, они будут здесь уже к вечеру. Мы не успеем отправить караван к Яффе.  
— Они укрылись в дальних покоях, вместе с остальными. У нас есть возможность переговоров, не волнуйся Гийом, Саладин не из тех, кто захочет зря жертвовать своими людьми — продолжал Балиан.

— Но преимущество на этот раз на его стороне, сэр. — улыбнувшись, ответил де Вельт. — Если бы ты только видел сколько он привел в этот раз. Де Ридфор наверняка угробит своих рыцарей, которые нам нужны здесь и сейчас! Проклятье… У нас каждый воин на счету. Вот так доблестные воины Храма защищают Святой град.

— Могу понять твою досаду Гийом, но у нас не другого выхода. Переговоры я приберег на самый крайний случай. — Балиан положил руку на плечо барону, стараясь немного его приободрить. — Я слышал, ты искал священника?

— Да, я хочу жениться и прямо сейчас. — буркнул де Вельт, а его глаза стали серьезными.

— И кто она? Я знаю ее? — удивился Ибеллин, прекрасно зная нрав барона и его прежние похождения. — Кто же это прелестница, что смогла завладеть твоим сердцем? И теперь, когда кругом война…

— Именно поэтому и решил. Мы оба, возможно, не переживем эту ночь и я наконец-то хочу, чтобы моя возлюбленная принадлежала мне полностью. Это моя сарацинская служанка, Амина. Ты ее знаешь. Она была одной из прислужниц королевы Сибиллы.

— Вот уж никак не ожидал, что ж, дорогой Гийом, возможно, это верное решение и хоть время сейчас выдалось жестокое, но я думаю, ты выбрал правильный момент. Значит и вправду говорили, что ты ее очень любишь… Ты и эта крещеная сарацинка… Столько лет прошло, а ты так и не смог забыть ее. Рад, что твоя красавица наконец-то ответила тебе согласием. Поздравляю, друг. — Балиан обнял барона, пожелав ему удачи в надвигающемся бою и продолжил обходить своих людей, проверяя все ли готово к отражению нападения.

Проводив взглядом Ибеллина, де Вельт решил сам разыскать Амину и уже хотел вернуться в свои покои, но тут увидел как его оруженосец и еще несколько слуг возвращаются вместе со священником. Амины рядом с ними не было.

— Где она? — взгляд де Вельта сейчас мог испепелить любого, подвернувшегося ему под руку, будь то воин или слуга.  
— Господин, Амина отправилась с остальными лучниками в ту часть, где укрыли женщин и детей. Она одела одежды лучника и…

— Черти бы вас подрали, а ты Альмарик, куда ты глядел?! Я же запретил ей… — бушевал де Вельт, понимая, что его малютка может погибнуть, а если попадет в плен? Нет! Он не мог допустить этого.

— Амина меткий стрелок, господин, а у нас каждый человек на счету — отозвался один из его оруженосцев.

— А тебе кто позволил открыть свой поганый рот, Готфри?! Черт побери! Я же приказал не спускать с нее глаз! Выпорол бы вас всех сам, если бы не война… Ты Альмарик и вот ты — продолжал барон в бешенстве. — За мной и святошу не забудьте!

— А зачем же понадобился вам я? Ваша милость?! — опешивший священник, которого Альмарик вытащил из ближайшей часовни дрожащего будто осиновый лист, не понимал, что понадобилось от него в такую минуту грозному рыцарю.

— Жениться, черти бы вас всех побрали! — прорычал де Вельт. — Все за мной!

Воины переглядываясь и довольно улыбаясь поспешили вслед за господином, продолжая тащить за собой напуганного священника. Улыбались они оттого, что знали — их господин теперь счастлив и даже его угрозы вряд ли исполнимы, особенно теперь. Да и уважение к умелому и храброму рыцарю занимало в их сердцах куда большее место, чем обида на горячий характер барона.

С большим трудом де Вельту и его людям удалось найти ту часть крепостной стены города, где Амина и другие лучники охраняли слабое место обороны.

— Амина… — выдохнул барон с облегчением, когда увидел свою возлюбленную, закутанную в легкое одеяние лучника и спрятанными под капюшон волосами и арбалетом в руках. За ее хрупкими плечами были сразу две кожаные сумки со стрелами, надетыми крест на крест. — Почему? Зачем…

Но не успел барон начать свою фразу, как откуда то издали раздались звуки труб, возвестившие о внезапном нападении. С другой стороны крепости раздались крики.

— Началось. Пора, мой господин. — проговорил Альмарик и надел свой шлем, затягивая крепления кольчужных перчаток.

— Пожени нас, монах! Сделай это сейчас! — выпалил де Вельт, становясь на колени и хватая Амину за руку. — Клянусь быть с тобой до конца своих дней и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас! Жизнь моя… Ты согласна? Согласна ли ты стать моей женой?

Амина растерянно поглядела на барона, а потом перевела свой взгляд далеко за пределы крепости — войска Саладина уже показались на горизонте, а первые отряды сарацин уже нападали на другую часть стены города. Катапульты были наготове. Что-то сжалось внутри и сердце будто замерло, пропустив удар. Она до последнего жала вестей об ушедших отрядах храмовников, словно надеясь на что-то.

— Да — твердо и почти бесцветно сказала она, протянув свою руку де Вельту и становясь с ним рядом на колени.

Послышался шум боевых сигналов и вокруг началась суматоха. Воины и лучники занимали свои позиции. Священник лишь успел быстро пробормотать нужные слова и возвестить о том, что отныне и навеки они муж и жена.

— Альмарик, Готфри — защищайте свою госпожу во что бы то ни стало, словно она — это я. Остальные за мной — твердо и спокойно сказал де Вельт.

— Я очень люблю тебя — сказал он и надел на палец Амине свой перстень с родовым гербом, а потом притянул сарацинку к себе и поцеловал ее, вкладывая в этот поцелую всю свою страсть, нежность, любовь и боль. Боль от того, что эти моменты могут стать для них всех последними.  
Потом, де Вельт резко повернулся и уже больше не оглядывался кинулся прямиком к главным воротам, где были его люди и воины Балиана Ибеллина.

***

Это был последний день Иерусалима. Святой град пал, не смотря на отчаянное сопротивление, после долгих месяцев осады…  
Силы были неравны, никто бы не смог продержаться дольше, чем доблестные защитники Иерусалима в тот злосчастный день. Последний день перед сдачей города.

Катапульты сарацин разбили крепкие стены, уничтожив последний оплот защитников, а после, над городом повисла угроза куда страшней. Никого бы из жителей и воинов не пожалели, если бы не тяжелое решение, которое Балиан и барон де Вельт все же приняли, оставив всякое сопротивление, решив больше не жертвовать жизнями своих людей понапрасну.  
Последней каплей, в принятии этого рокового шага, послужил страх за жизнь своих близких и своих семей. Де Вельт видел, как та часть стены, где находилась Амина и его воины, обрушилась под натиском очередного снаряда, выпущенного из сарацинских катапульт. Он помнил как бросился туда, не обращая никакого внимания на летящие градом стрелы, сшибая по дороге своих и чужих, перескакивая через трупы лошадей и людей, чудом уворачиваясь от летящих камней…

Господь сжалился тогда над де Вельтом и ему удалось прорваться туда, где была Амина, но ту часть города уже заняли сарацинские войска, а попавших в плен людей увели за пределы города. Балиану с огромным трудом удалось сдержать барона от того, чтобы броситься за ними в погоню.

Спустя еще день сопротивления решение о сдаче города все же было принято.  
Балиан договорился о сдаче города и о том, чтобы Иерусалим не предали разграблению. Тогда Саладином было выдвинуто условие, чтобы каждый живущий в городе заплатил бы за себя выкуп, не смотря на богатство или бедность. А после покинул бы город. На все Саладин отводил сорок дней. По истечении этого срока, те, кто не смог выкупить себя или за кого так и не внесли плату — навсегда оставались рабами.

За каждого мужчину был установлен выкуп в десять золотых, за женщину — пять, за детей обоего пола — два. Но за каждого воина, оказавшегося в плену на этот раз была предложена куда большая сумма — сотню золота за каждого воина или слугу. Среди пленников оказалась и Амина, которая сидела между другими пленниками, тщательно прикрывая голову капюшоном и стараясь не глядеть в галаза охраняющим их сарацинам.  
После долгих переговоров Саладин согласился, чтобы воинов, за которых был уплачен выкуп, могли забрать. Де Вельту удалось выкупить почти всех, но по роковой случайности, расплачиваясь за своего последнего слугу у него больше не оставалось ни единой золотой монеты, чтобы выкупить свою жену.

С ужасом и отчаянием он наблюдал, как Амина по-прежнему сидела в этой длинной связке будущих рабов, среди тех, кого не смогли выкупить и кто не мог заплатить за себя сам. Так прошло еще несколько дней. Де Вельт был готов сам ринуться на все войско Саладина, лишь бы освободить свою любимую супругу, но больше всего он боялся того, что кто-нибудь обнаружит в этом отважном молодом стрелке женщину, но не просто женщину — а крещеную сарацинку. Тогда бы Амине не смог помочь даже сам Господь.  
Барон твердо решил ехать вместе с Балианом, чтобы попытаться обменять его самого на Амину.

— Так это твой стрелок так ловко и метко убивал моих всадников? — спросил Саладин, насторожившись, когда де Вельт попросил об этой милости султана — обменять лучника на самого себя.

— Да, это ценный воин — отвечал барон, лишь взглядом запретив Амине не под каким предлогом снимать капюшон. — Поэтому я готов заменить его собой.

— Твоя необычная просьба, — отвечал Саладин, улыбнувшись, внимательно поглядев на лучника, кутавшегося в свои одежды. — Может быть исполнена, но разве обычный воин может стоить столько же, сколько стоит благородный и мужественный рыцарь как ты? Ошейник раба легче, доспехов война!

— Это моя жена, я готов отдать все, что у меня есть — отвечал де Вельт, открыто гладя в глаза султану. — Но мое золото я отдал до последней монеты в качестве выкупа за моих людей. У меня ничего не осталось, кроме моей жизни и я с радостью обменяю ее на свободу для моей жены.

— Значит, этот метки стрелок твоя жена? Если так — она достойна куда большего залога. — ответил султан.

При этих словах сердце де Вельта застучало так часто, что готово было выпрыгнуть из груди — чего же еще попросит Саладин, если ему мало его собственной жизни? Де Вельт терялся в догадках, но отступать было некуда.

— Я слышал о тебе как о храбром и непобедимом воине, а теперь и сам убедился еще и в твоем благородстве. То, как ты спасал и защищал своих людей, не жалея свой собственной жизни — достойно уважения. Я окажу тебе милость и отдам тебе твою жену не прося за это платы. — сказал Саладин, опять улыбнувшись, в то время как его глаза мерцали хитрыми огоньками.

Гийом тут же бросился к Амине, не дожидаясь пока сарацины развяжут ей руки. Он сам мигом перерезал веревки на ее тонких запястьях и поднял малютку на руки, а после, усадив на своего коня, что-то еще долго шептал Амине и целовал ее личико.  
Когда переговоры между сторонами завершились, настало время приготовится к исходу из Иерусалима. Теперь де Вельт и его люди должны были отправиться в Яффу.

***

Ричарда Львиное Сердце и французского кроля Филиппа Августа по-прежнему разъединяли споры по поводу иерусалимского престола.

А между тем, магистр ордена Храма оставался в плену еще какое-то время, а почти все братья-рыцари погибли. Спустя несколько месяцев после страшного и кровопролитного поражения при Хаттине, а также после сдачи Иерусалима, сила тамплиеров как и их вера были подорваны. Впрочем, как и доверие, и репутация ордена Храма больше не имела такого успеха как было ранее.

Де Креси, чудом спасшийся и выполнивший последний приказ де Ридфора, возвратился в ближайшую прецепторию храмовников с секретным посланием о безоговорочной сдачи нескольких крепостей. Израненный и изможденный рыцарь не сразу нашел понимание среди своих собратьев. Его стали упрекать в предательстве и нарушении устава, но все это было ничто, по сравнению с той тяжкой обязанностью сообщить братьям о той катастрофе, о гибели стольких рыцарей и плене…

Аскалон, Тир, Газа, Берофа и другие… Тамплиеры должны были оставить эти крепости безоговорочно. А еще был Иерусалим… Этого никто не мог понять и простить. Сдача крепостей еще больше навредила репутации тамплиеров.

До возвращения магистра де Ридфора, на долю Доминика выпала нелегкая участь — ему было приказано также, как это только будет возможно, собирать все силы ордена и объявить общий сбор средств для выкупа магистра. Это был большой удар — рыцари продавали свои последние пряжки от поясов, чтобы собрать всю необходимую сумму.

Когда крепости были сданы, а выкуп отдан сарацинам — Жерар де Ридфор был отпущен на свободу, но не просто так — он поклялся самому Саладину больше никогда не поднимать против него меча.

После падения Иерусалима был потерян не только Святой град, но и почти вся Палестина, все то, за что так долго боролись тысячи и тысячи христианских воинов, проливая свою кровь и отдавая свои жизни.

Своей гордыней и заносчивостью Жерар де Ридфор нанес чести ордена почти смертельный удар, а белые плащи с восьмиконечным красным крестом отныне не будут больше олицетворять незапятнанность и чистоту. А братья-рыцари будут нести этот позор, сгорая от стыда, предательства и поражения еще очень долгое время.

Это чувство будто меч, занесенных на их головами, висело в воздухе. Но рыцари Храма мужественно продолжали свой путь. Не смотря на предательство их магистра и гибель многих братьев, ничто не отвратило от их главной цели — вернуть себе все то, что с таким трудом было ими добыто, то, что досталось им великой кровью… Теперь, когда страшные воспоминания о Хаттине, казалось, были позади, а де Креси еще на один шаг приблизился к кругу старших рыцарей, оставалось поддержать и заступиться за честь ордена. Репутация рыцарей Храма пошатнулась и как никогда нуждалась в восстановлении доброго имени воинства Господня. Доминик, пробыв в госпитале чуть больше месяца, сразу же после излечения отправился в Яффу, исполнять приказ магистра — немедленно собирать все силы для того, чтобы отбить к Саладина Акру и другие крепости. Этот приказ был ничем не лучше остальных, которые отдавал вернувшийся из плена де Ридфор. Его провальная неумелая и недальновидная стратегия, которая уже легла тяжким бременем на весь орден, сейчас была единственной верной и снова воинство Христа, облаченное в белые плащи с восьмиконечным красным крестом, должно посылать своих лучших воинов… Но зачем? Поползли слухи, что магистр, чтобы спаси свою жизнь, нарушил не только устав, но и самолично принял ислам, а то и вовсе подчинился Саладину, давая клятву неверным… Много еще о чем судачили в рядах ордена, но живых свидетелей истинных деяний магистра в плену — не было. Кроме де Креси. А что же Доминик? После возвращения из плена со страшной для всех братьев-рыцарей вестью — он сам был на грани жизни и смерти, а после долго молчал, отказываясь от рассказа и описания подробностей и о том, что же на самом деле случилось в плену у сарацин.

Постепенно де Креси оставили в покое, полагая, что молодой тамплиер и так натерпелся пыток и ужасов плена. А его доблесть и мужество больше никто не ставил под сомнения. Де Креси выполнял волю великого магистра.

Но только сам де Креси знал эту горькую правду, а воспоминания всякий раз заставляли сгорать его от стыда и невыносимой боли. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел перед собой того самого рыцаря, который оглянулся в последний момент перед своей неминуемой гибелью. Еще не раз, спустя многие годы, Доминик будет вспоминать то отчаянное мужество и смелость, ту борьбу со страхом перед зияющей бездной, отразившуюся в глазах этого истинного воина Христа. Его страшная гибель… Нет-нет, он погиб не напрасно. Но этот молодой рыцарь Храма все же остался верен своим убеждениям, своим клятвам и своим товарищам… До конца… Он так и не смог отречься от своей веры, от того, чем дышал и чем жил…

С тех пор в душе Доминика поселилось странное гнетущее чувство, которое оставалось с ним до самого конца — чувство вины…

— Господин, ваши лошади готовы — голос оруженосца заставил Доминика очнуться от воспоминаний.

— Благодарю. — кротко ответил де Креси, потирая свежий шрам от сарацинских сабель, который отныне украшал его опаленное солнцем лицо. Взгляд Доминика изменился и теперь был настолько понизительным и серьезным, что некоторые молодые послушники из ближайшего монастыря сжимались и кланяясь старались пройти мимо рыцаря быстрее обычного.

В Яффе было спокойно, здесь стояли не только войска тамплиеров и госпитальеров, но и все воины Запада. Их многочисленные флаги развивались на ветру, а снующие туда-сюда многочисленные оруженосцы и слуги с поклажей своих господ, казалось, напоминали один большой муравейник.

Казалось, жизнь продолжается, не смотря на все горести и смерть. Доминик закутался в свой плащ, его немного знобило, хотя солнце было в зените. Эта дрожь во всем его теле появлялась довольно часто, после того, как он в одиночку пробирался сквозь пески, палящее солнце, чтобы привезти последний приказ магистра.

***

Выполнив приказ магистра и объявив о сборе рыцарей в Яффе для похода на Тортозу и Акру, де Креси ожидал посланника от де Ридфора, чтобы быть готовым в любую минуту отбыть вместе с новыми отрядами рыцарей. Целью собрания последних сил ордена была Акра — важнейший оплот тамплиеров и всего христианского воинства. Многие сравнивали эту крепость с самим Святым Градом. Де Ридфор, не смотря на данную Саладину клятву, вовсе не собирался ее сдерживать. Воодушевив своим приказом всех рыцарей было решено идти на Акру…

Доминик прогуливался вдоль берега, вдыхая свежий морской воздух и наслаждаясь прохладой, которую дарила вода. Неожиданно он услыхал стук копыт, доносившихся откуда-то издалека.

Тамплиер обернулся и увидел мчащегося во весь опор всадника, впереди которого, рядом, сидела тонкая женская фигурка. Всадник бережно придерживал этот хрупкий силуэт одной рукой, а другой поводья ретивого коня.

Промчавшись мимо де Креси, всадник остановил коня недалеко от пристани. К нему тут же подбежали слуги и оруженосцы. Один мгновенно взял повод коня, а другой помог спешиться даме, закутанной в светлые вышитые мелкими золотыми цветами одежды. Хрупкая фигурка повернулась и знакомый голос поблагодарил слугу за помощь.

Де Креси узнал этот голос, сердце его бешено заколотилось, он хотел было развернуться и убежать. Скрыться, провалиться сквозь землю, но его ноги будто вросли в землю и не слушались своего хозяина.

Это была Амина. А всадник, который уже отдавал какие-то распоряжения низким громким голосом — был никто иной как барон Гийом де Вельт.

Пока барон отдавал приказы, Амина немного отошла от того места, где стояла ранее и пошла дальше, решив немного прогуляться вдоль берега.

Ее легкая мягкая поступь и задумчивые темные глаза мгновенно воскресили в памяти де Креси все то, что когда-то им довелось пережить в осаждаемой крепости. Амина сняла со своей головы легкий палантин, открывая лицо навстречу прохладному морскому ветру, который то и дело играл прядями ее волос. Сарацинка все шла и шла по берегу, будто не замечая ничего и задумавшись о чем-то своем, как вдруг она невольно подняла глаза на того, кто встретился ей на пути.

Амина застыла, прижав руки у груди, боясь произнести хотя бы слово. Доминик также стоял и смотрел на нее, боясь сделать шаг навстречу и спугнуть это сладостное видение. Их глаза встретились и не отпускали друг друга. По лицу Амины покатились тонкие струйки слез, а губы что-то беззвучно прошептали. Руки ее заметно дрожали, а сама она не могла тронуться с места.

Доминик все же сделал шаг навстречу и подхватил Амину, ноги которой подкосились и она бы упала, не приди ей на помощь де Креси.

— Ты жив… Значит ты жив… — очень слабо произнесла она, прикасаясь своими ладонями к загрубевшему, покрытому шрамами лицу де Креси.

— Да, любовь моя… Я жив, но лучше бы мне никогда не платить той цены, которую заплатили наши рыцари за спасение… Амина… Слава богу… — торопливо говорил Доминик, покрывая поцелуями ее заплаканное личико. — Не хотел, чтобы ты знала об этом… Мы все тогда шли на смерть… Амина…

— Не говори ничего… Ты жив… Это главное… Доминик… — она с большим трудом снова встала на ноги, обретая опору. — Я думала ты погиб… — продолжала она как бы в забытье. — Значит де Вельт лгал… Все лгали… Я…О боже… Доминик…

— Тише-тише — де Креси продолжал гладить и целовать ее лицо, не разжимая свои объятия. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты жила… Чтобы ты была свободной…

— Я не свободна, Доминик — грустно ответила Амина, прижимаясь все сильнее к его груди.

— Это так — раздался низкий уверенный голос позади них. — Отпусти ее! Немедленно! Амина больше не свободная женщина, к которой любой проходимец может тянуть свои руки! Она моя жена! И не просто жена какого-нибудь рыцаря, она госпожа и супруга командующего королевской армией Филиппа Августа!

Голос принадлежал барону де Вельту.

— Прости, сэр Гийом — ответил де Креси, помогая Амине более уверенно встать на ноги. — Мы всего лишь говорили.

— Что ж, сэр храмовник — ехидно заметил де Вельт, который узнал де Креси и выхватил меч из ножен. — Поздравляю! Иерусалим потерян, как потеряны многие ваши крепости, как потеряна Палестина. Да, храбрые воины Христа бросили Святой Град и поскакали как черт от ладана на встречу безумным приказам одного фанатика и выскочки! Гордыня и заносчивость вашего магистра обернулась великой болью и страшным исходом для всех!

— Пожалуйста, Гийом… — Амина попыталась урезонить супруга и возможно, удержать о кровавой стычки с де Креси.

— Ты прав, мы потеряли почти все, что когда-то было завоевано, но мы снова вернем себе все, что было утеряно — отвечал де Креси, который тоже потянулся к рукоятке своего меча.  
— Да что ты говоришь? Сколько еще людей должно погибнуть, выполняя приказы вашего магистра? Впрочем, это уже не мое дело и не дело нашего короля — ответил барон, презрительно поглядев на тамплиера.

— Значит это правда, что Филипп Август отзывает войска обратно во Францию, не смотря на договоренность с королем Ричардом? — де Креси оторвал руку от клинка, как только де Вельт вложил свой меч обратно в ножны.

— Да, это правда. — кивнул де Вельт, немного смягчившись и подавив в себе постыдную ревность. — Ричард — мясник, живущий войной. Ему плевать на свою страну. Англия интересует его лишь в качестве курицы-несушки, которую он то и дело трясет, что есть сил. Но вот страна его уже на издыхании. Наш король хоть и раздавал обещания, но для него на первом месте всегда была и будет — Франция. А наши воины еще пригодятся. Не стоит умирать за то, что уже почило в этих опаленных солнцем песках. Сегодня мы отправляемся домой.

— Рад видеть тебя живым, Гийом. И также как и покойный брат Гуго был бы рад видеть тебя среди наших братьев. — улыбнулся де Креси и протянул барону руку.

— Вот тебе раз! — молвил де Вельт и рассмеялся громко и раскатисто, протягивая свою руку в ответ. — Никогда даже представить себе не мог, что мне придется поститься по три раза на недели, да еще и отказывать себе во всех радостях жизни! Как ты и сам видишь — жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы отказываться от тех мимолетных моментов счастья, что приготовила для нас судьба. Сказать по-правде, хоть я не питаю к тебе особых чувств дружбы, но и я рад, что ты жив, де Креси. А теперь, давай прощаться. Надеюсь, Господь сбережет тебя и на сей раз.

Рыцари пожали друг другу руки.

— Амина — обратился он к супруге, протягивая ей руку. — Нам пора, выступаем совсем скоро.

— Возьми. Этот кинжал стал слишком тяжел для меня… Я больше никогда не хочу обнажать этот клинок… — сказала Амина, отстегивая от своего пояса тот самый кинжал с ножнами, который когда-то ей отдал брат Гуго, вкладывая его в руки де Креси. Тем самым она окончательно расставаясь с прошлым. — Пусть Господь хранит тебя.

Поклонившись, Доминик принял дорогой подарок, лишь слегка прикоснувшись своими пальцами к ее ладони, украдкой, чтобы не заметил барон де Вельт. Амина кивнула и поспешно накинула на голову палантин, делая шаг назад, чтобы опереться на руку своего мужа.

Де Креси видел, как барон де Вельт посадил ее на коня и вся кавалькада двинулась в путь. Храмовник бросил последний взгляд в след отъезжающим всадникам. Его взор был прикован к единственной хрупкой фигуре сарацинки, закутанной в светлый, расшитый по краю золотистыми цветами палантин.

Это были последние мгновения и прощание с единственной любимой женщиной, которую он больше никогда не увидит, а ее темные сверкающие глаза навсегда останутся в его памяти.  
Прозвучал сигнал к сбору и рыцари храма стали выстраиваться в колонны, готовясь к маршу на Акру.

Доминик еще раз посмотрел в след уходящим воинам.  
Его глаза увлажнились и что-то сжалось внутри, а его руки судорожно комкали белоснежный плащ тамплиера. Этот последний миг, миг уходящей возможной жизни навсегда отпечатался маленькой морщинкой на лице де Креси.

Спустя какое-то время, когда отряд скрылся из виду, Доминик поспешил встать в строй, чтобы возглавить новый поход на Акру.  
Битва за Иерусалим была проиграна, христианский мир ждало окончательное поражение, а орден Храма сокрушительный разгром и смерть магистра де Ридфора… Но пока, война еще не была окончена.

Рыцари Храма, сверкая доспехам, с черно-белыми знаменами шли продолжать то дело, которое, как многие из них полагали, им предначертал сам Господь…


	12. p.s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема рыцарей Храма (Non Nobis Domine): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hnUgXxU9YA&list=RDMM3hnUgXxU9YA&start_radio=1

Теперь, когда после описываемых событий прошло уже много лет, а сэр Доминик де Креси стал прецептором оредна Храма, христианский мир и Восток по-прежнему были не в ладах. Разразились новые битвы, а новый папа и новый магистр призвали все христианское воинство к новой жестокой, кровопролитной войне…

Этой ночью рыцарь ордена Храма не спал. Он все глядел на сложенные пылающие вязанки хвороста, закутавшись по-крепче в свой белый плащ с нашитым красным крестом. Его голову покрыла седина, а морщины в ряд скопились около глаз. Лицо рыцаря покрывали шрамы, а плечи казались немного усталыми и чем-то обремененными, но его руки все еще могли держать меч и владеть им также искусно, как и прежде.

Искры от горящего костра взмывали ввысь, а ночной холод не давал уснуть, как и старые воспоминания, которые вспыхнули подобно этому костру, в сердце, теперь уже немолодого храмовника, одного из лучших воинов Храма Господа.

Доминик де Креси так и не изменил своим клятвам, данным когда-то Господу, в отдаленной прецептории. Он остался верен ордену и своему долгу, но его совесть и душа потеряли покой.

Иногда, де Креси просыпался по ночам, вспоминая своих погибших друзей и боевых товарищей, храброго и отчаянного барона де Вельта, плен и милость Саладина, грязную борьбу за трон Иерусалима… А еще — ее. Мужественную, но такую хрупкую и прекрасную сарацинку, с бездонными темными глазами, вынужденную согласиться на жизнь с нелюбимым, смирившуюся от горя и безнадежности, единственную женщину, любовь к которой он пронес через всю свою жизнь.

А порой, де Креси и вовсе не мог уснуть, всю ночь напролет, воскрешая в памяти вновь и вновь те славные времена, когда железная перчатка рыцарей-храмовников мужественно и стойко сдерживала весь Восток, а гордая тяжелая поступь воинства Христа была известна по всему миру.

Эти славные времена ужа канули в лету, но слава, храбрость и непобедимость все еще держались на копьях лучших из лучших воинов, облаченных в белые одежды с красным восьмиконечным крестом. И он, сэр Доминик де Креси — тамплиер, из их числа.


End file.
